Zenbu hajimaru
by Yunmoon
Summary: -Soy Sakura Haruno, seré su nueva inquilina-. Su sonrisa fue grande y dulce, él estaba parado frente a la puerta, con la mirada agachada, sonrió tan sadicamente que si ella lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar quedarce. sasuXsaku
1. Chapter 1

**°O Yunmoon O°**

**Zenbu hajimaru... **- _Todo comenzó..._

**Capitulo 1: **_**Hidari, migi. -**Izquierda, derecha._

Comenzó a despertar, miro a la izquierda, tenía un peluche, miro a la derecha, estaba vacío. Se sentó en la cama, quitándose las sabanas de enzima. Se levanto para luego tomar una toalla de su armario e ir a el baño, entro y después de unos minutos salio de la ducha, regreso a su alcoba, miro el reloj despertador, 6:10. Iba a buen tiempo, entraba a las 7, se puso el uniforme, un muy bonito uniforme, tomo sus cosas y salió. Bajo a la cocina, su almuerzo estaba listo, como todas las mañanas, una chica le miraba con una sonrisa mientras comía, como siempre. Termino su desayuno y salió de la cocina. En la entrada tenía sus patines, se los coloco y se marcho. Como siempre llego un poco tarde, se quito los patines y se dirigió a su locket, guardo sus patines y saco algunos libros, observo a su lado izquierdo, Hinata guardaba algunos libros y sacaba otros. Miro a la derecha, no había nadie, tenía la suerte de estar junto a _él_ pero siempre era lo mismo, ella llegaba tarde y el llegaba muy temprano.

"Sakura-chan¿vamos?".

Hablo su amiga, Sakura asintió y fue con ella al salón. Si, también tenía la suerte de sentarse junto a _él,_ pero, nunca hacían los trabajos juntos¿por qué? Por que _él _tenía novia, y ella hacía lo posible por que siempre ambos trabajaran juntos, aunque todos sabían que _él _siempre terminaba haciendo todo.

"Sakura-chan, te veo después".

"Hai, Hinata".

Fue a su asiento, miro a su izquierda, la ventana estaba de ese lado, miro a su derecha, _él _estaba ahí, pero ella también, ella estaba sentada en la mesa y el la miraba fijamente, decidió mirar a su izquierda, prefirió mirar a ese gran árbol de cerezos que estaba ahí, que mirar como esos dos se comían a besos.

El sensei de Sociología llego puntual como siempre, al sensei Asuma se le conocía por su puntualidad, llego y acomodo algunas cosas en su asiento, luego abrió lo que era un fólder azul y comenzó a ver a sus alumnos anotando los que parecía que faltaban.

"Bien chicos, hoy repartiré los proyectos de este semestre, bien, vendrán dos en dos según como están sentados".

Ni se inmuto, sabía que Ino haría lo de siempre, si la novia siempre iría a ver a el sensei insistiendo que ella hacía mejor equipo con Sasuke si, con _él_. Y como siempre le tocaría hacer el trabajo con Nara, el compañero de alado de Ino, bueno por lo menos, Shikamaru era alguien muy listo y el trabajo siempre les salía bien, aunque él fuera algo holgazán.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno".

Ino se levanto de su asiento al escuchar decir esos dos hombres. No permitiría que esa Haruno estuviera un solo momento asolas con su novio, mucho trabajo le había costado que Sasuke aceptara ser su novio, y que tuvieran tan buena relación, si "muy buena relación". Llego al sensei Asuma, este sabía a que venía Ino.

"Disculpe sensei, yo me preguntaba si…".

"Gomenasai, Ino, demo, me han regañado por hacer eso, ahora no puedo cambiarte con Sasuke, tendrás que hacer el trabajo con Shikamaru Nara, siéntese por favor".

Ino se fue enojada, tanto que incluso sentía la cara roja de tanto enojo. Sakura sintió como Sasuke se relajaba, no entendió el por que, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba es que haría su primer trabajo con el Uchiha. Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron para saber cual era su proyecto.

"Bien, pues sabiendo que tu eres el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, quiero que investiguen a la empresa Uchiha, todo lo esencial, pueden elegir toda clase de presentación, espero un buen proyecto de ustedes, siéntense".

Regresaron a su asiento y el profesor termino de dar los proyectos, al terminar este volvió a su escritorio.

"Bueno ellos eran los últimos…". Susurro el sensei. "Lo que resta de la clase quiero que se organícense con su compañero para hacer el proyecto".

"Bien Haruno, esto es sencillo, yo le pediré a mi padre que nos deje entrar en la empresa, nos vemos hoy a las 5 en el parke central¿entendiste?".

"Hai, hoy a las 5".

Sakura dejo de mirar al Uchiha, prefería mirar a la izquierda, eras más agradable que mirar la derecha, era mejor ver ese gran árbol que mirar como Ino coqueteaba con Sasuke, o ver como se comían a besos, claro a ellos no les importaba que el sensei les mirara. Suspiro muy profundamente, luego apoyo los brazos en su mesa los cruzo y hundió su cabeza en ellos, y espero que la clase terminara lo más pronto posible.

El día termino rápidamente, tomo sus patines de su locket, se despidió de Hinata y se fue a su casa, al llegar le esperaba como siempre, le dio su mochila y subió corriendo a su cuarto, busco algo en su armario, sus padres viajaban mucho, por ello tenía ropa de muchas partes del mundo. En primavera era bueno escoger ropa fresca ya que casi siempre hacía calor, escogió una falda blanca, una playera blanca con un estampado de un corazón con alas en la espalda y sin mangas, y unos converse negros, se cepillo su cabello que le llegaba a media cintura, coloco un pasador blanco y bajo a el comedor, su prima estaba ahí, a veces iba, muy pocas veces, lastima que hoy fuera una de esas veces.

"Tami".

"Hai, Sakura-chan".

"Trae la comida por favor".

"Hai".

"Gracias".

"También traigo la comida para la señorita Ino?".

"Si por favor". Hablo Ino.

"Un momento".

El sirviente de la mansión Haruno se marcho, dejando solas a las dos primas, si, lastimadamente Ino era su prima, la sacaría de su casa, pero ella no era una persona vulgar que llegara a hacer esas cosas, cuanto le gustaría hacerlo.

"¿Pasa algo, Ino?".

"Solo venía a advertirte que no te acerques mucho a _mi_ Sasuke¿entendiste?".

Demasiada celosa, no sabía por que, si Ino le decía que era demasiado fea para gustarle a alguien, ella se había encargado de bajar la autoestima de Sakura, muchos chicos la admiraban, claro ella pensaba que solo se burlaban de ella, cosa que también Ino le había dicho. Ella jamás permitiría que Sakura se diera cuenta de su belleza, con que ella solo mirara sus defectos era suficiente para seguir haciendo lo mismo.

"No te entiendo. ¿A qué le tienes mido Ino?".

"A lo zorra que puedes llegar a ser, Sakura".

Sakura se ofendió, a caso ¿parecía zorra? Miro su ropa, no parecía una zorra, no comprendía por que Ino siempre le trataba tan mal, si jamás le había hecho o decho algo malo.

"Eres demasiado mala Ino".

"No soy mala, solo digo la verdad, Sakura".

Tami llego con la comida a lo que Ino se acomodo en su lugar, estaba en la cabecera de la misa, a Tami no le pareció mucho eso, pero sabía que Sakura tenía la autoestima demasiado bajo para quejarse o hacerle algo a Ino. Tami era sirviente de la casa por apenas un año, ahora tenía 25 años le ganaba por 7 años a Sakura.

La comida estuvo muy silenciosa, casi siempre Tami se quedaba con Sakura a hablar de su día, el era como su hermano mayor, al que estimaba mucho. Al terminar su comida, Sakura preparo sus patines Ino se acercó a la entrada y se agacho a la altura de Sakura.

"¿Le piensas decir a Sasuke-kun que tu eres rica?".

Nadie aceptó Ino sabían que era rica¿por qué nadie sabía que ella era rica? Sabía que la mayoría de personas eran interesadas, y que solo la querían por su dinero, eso se lo había dicho Ino, por ello no quería decirle a nadie que era rica, además no se le hacía importante decir eso.

"Iie¿por qué?".

"Simple duda, adiós primita".

"Adiós Ino".

Termino de colocarse los patines y se puso de pie, y fue directo al parke.

"Estupida…". Dijo Ino cuando vio que su prima ya estaba suficientemente lejos.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura iba patinando lo más rápido que podía, se le había hecho tarde hablando con Ino, nadie en el instituto sabía que ellas eran primas. Diviso junto a un gran árbol de cerezos a Sasuke, patino aún más rápido, y cuando llego freno rápidamente y quedo frente a Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, demo, mi prima llego de improviso".

"Hmp, vamos".

"Hai".

Le siguió patinando lentamente, mientras el caminaba también lento. Él tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y tenía una expresión sin sentimiento. Ella tenía las manos atrás y la cabeza baja, le daba mucha pena mirarlo, sin embargo le miraba debes en cuando. Pero tenía aún una duda¿por qué él no había intentado también estar de pareja con Ino?

"¿Sasuke-san?".

"Hmp". Le miro, ella seguía con la mirada baja.

"¿Por qué no hiciste algo para que estuvieras de pareja con Ino?".

"Es bueno cambiar".

Le miro a la cara, Sasuke miraba hacía enfrente, supuso que él no le había mirado en todo ese tiempo, Ino tenía razón, jamás le interesaría a nadie.

Llegaron a la empresa Uchiha, Sasuke mira la reacción de ella, perecía estar analizándola, ambos entraron, ella se quito los patines y llevaba sus converse negros. Estuvieron viendo varias cosas hasta que llegaron a la oficina del padre de Sasuke, al entrar el señor Uchiha levanto la vista.

"Sasuke¿tu¿Tu no eres la hija de los Haruno?".

"Hai".

"Conozco a tus padres, tengo varios negocios con el".

"Hai, mi padre me contó sobre usted".

"Si tu padre también habla mucho de ti".

Sasuke miraba sin entender, acaso¿se conocían de algún lado y el no sabía nada?

"Te lo explicare Sasuke, Sakura es la hija de uno de mis socios más grandes, acaso no sabías eso?".

"Iie".

"Bien, para que me querías Sasuke".

Al terminar de hablar con su padre, ambos salieron de la empresa, habían pasado un largo rato ahí, ya estaba oscuro y ambos no tenían presa de ir más rápido. Sakura suspiro, ahora Sasuke sabía todo, que más daba, se enteraría cualquier día.

"¿Por qué jamás habías dicho que eras rica?".

"No le vi importancia".

"Como quieras".

Para ser sinceros, Sasuke no conocía para nada a Sakura, eran compañeros en todo, incluso de lockets, pero jamás le había interesado hablarle, tenía una novia, la cual era sumamente buena en la cama, a sus 17 años estando apunto de salir de la universidad, Sasuke ya no era virgen. Miro a Sakura, tenía la mirada agachada, miro al frente, justo cuando ella le había mirado.

"Te llevo a tu casa".

"No es necesario, ahora mismo le llamo a Tami y…".

"Te llevo a tu casa, y no cambiare de opinión".

"A-arigato, Sasuke-san".

"Hmp".

Ella patinaba tranquilamente la brisa de la noche era muy refrescante, las noches en primavera eran muy refrescantes, el viento mecía sus cabellos con elegancia. Sasuke recordó cuando la vio comer, elegancia y modeles demostró, más que cualquier persona que estuviera ahí. No se percato cuando de repente escucho que algo cayo, miro hacía atrás, Sakura estaba en el suela mirando estrellitas.

"Tonta…". Susurro para el y fue directo a ella.

La levanto y ella se sonrojo y se apeno al darse cuanta que había caído. Siguieron su paso, Sasuke se dio cuenta que esa chica era algo: distraída.

"¿Falta mucho?".

"Iie, solo falta un poco más".

Llegaron a las rejas de una enorme mansión, cuando Sakura llego Tami estaba ya en la puerta.

"Yo vivo aquí Sasuke-san".

La mansión era grande, muy grande.

"No entiendo entonces por que siempre llegas tarde si te pueden llevar".

"Es que, no me gusta ser un centro de atención".

"Hmp, Sayonara". Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Sayonara, Sasuke-san!". Grito y Sasuke se detuvo.

"Por cierto, no me digas "san"". Siguió caminando.

"Etto, no quieres que te lleven a tu casa?".

"Iie".

Sasuke continúo caminando, hasta que termino la calle y doblo una esquina y se perdió de la vista de Sakura.

"¿Novia, Sakura-chan?".

"¡Iie!, el es novio de Ino".

"De la pesada".

"Tami, no le digas así, ella es algo mala, pero no es una pesada".

_Sakura_

"¿Vamos adentro?".

"Hai, Sakura-chan".

Entraron en la mansión, hoy había sido un buen día para Sakura, había estado con Sasuke, incluso le había ayudado a levantar, se sonrojo, estuvo muy cerca de el, además, le había llevado a su casa, el era muy caballeroso, y le había dicho que tan solo le digiera Sasuke, era un comienzo muy bueno.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Despertó, miro a su izquierda, el lugar estaba vacío, miro a su derecha, Ino dormía junto a él, anoche había llegado, se encontró con la sorpresa que su novia estaba ahí, alegando que necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos, todo termino en la cama, ella estaba desnuda y el también, miro su despertador, 5:30, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Ino. Tomo una toalla y se metió a la ducha, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, recordó algo de ayer, lo gracioso de la caída de Sakura, sonrió muy calidamente, en eso sintió dos manos que tocaban su espalda, sonrió pero esta vez con malicia y se volteo.

"Sasuke-kun…".

Y todo comenzó de nuevo.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Abrió los ojos, y se levanto, miro su despertador, las 6:30¡6:30! Se levanto a toda prisa y se metió al baño, salió rápidamente había hecho un record, jamás se bañaba tan rápido, tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo, tomo su desayuno a toda prisa para quedar en la entrada y colocarse sus patines.

"¿Segura que no quiere que la lleven?".

"Iie, todavía me da tiempo, adiós Tami". Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente.

Patino tan rápido como pudo, llegó justo a la hora, se quito los patines y entro a la escuela directo a su locket, miro a su izquierda, Hinata tenía una muy bonita sonrisa u le miraba muy tiernamente.

"Sakura-chan, vuelves a llegar tarde, creo que llegaste hoy más tarde".

"Gomenasai, es que me quede dormida, jejejeje". Sonrió nerviosamente.

"Vamos Sakura-chan".

"Hai".

Otro día acababa de comenzar.


	2. Inner

**Desclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, értenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, claro la historia que verán es mía.

**Aclaraciones: **Sakura es hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos del Japón, sus padres tienen que viajar mucho por sus negocios, casi todo el tiempo ella esta sola. Hay alguien que le acompaña es Tami, uno de los sirvientes de la casa, pero también esta Ino, ella es la prima de Sakura, la odia por ser rica, y por otra cosita que luego sabrán. Bueno sabrán otras cositas en este capitulo, así que pongan atención.

Etto… quería pedirles una disculpa, es que me equivoque en algo, cuando puse universidad, en verdad tenía que poner la prepa. Como mi hermana va a entrar el ciclo que viene a la universidad me confundí, jejeje. Bueno si veo otro problemita por ahí yo se los rectifico.

**°O Yunmoon O°**

**Zenbu hajimaru- **_Todo comenzó…_

**Inner**

Estaban en la clase de deportes, ella estaba sentada en las gradas con Hinata, viendo como _él_ jugaba fútbol, miro al frente, en el otro lado de la cancha, las animadoras, gritaban miles de cosas haciendo varios movimientos, entre ellas la capitana, si prima. Ella le mandaba besos y le guiñaba el ojo, _él_ le sonreía y seguía jugando, suspiro cansada para luego mirar a Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que paso ayer?".

"Él ya sabe que yo, ya sabes, que yo soy rica".

"¿Por qué lo sabe?".

"Su padre tiene negocios con el mió y pues al parecer me conocía".

"Bueno, no creo que sea muy importante".

"Si, no es importante".

"Sakura-chan, puedo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"Hai".

"¿Te sigue gustando Sasuke-san?".

"I-iie, él es novio de Ino". Lo dijo algo nerviosa.

"Vamos, ya termino esta clase".

"Hai".

Se levantaron, platicaban de varias cosas, mientras se iban Sasuke se quedo mirando a ese lado, Ino noto todo y no pudo evitar ponerse celosa. No permitiría que todos sus esfuerzos por lograr que Sasuke se volviera su novio se fueran a la basura por culpa de ella.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

"Sakura-chan, mira, te lo iba decir antes pero lo olvide".

"¿Qué es?".

"Recuerdas que estuve investigando sobre lo que te dije que se me hacia interesante".

"Hai".

"Mira".

Tomo la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer, su expresión cambió, no entendía del todo lo que leía, al terminar miro a Hinata.

"Hinata, ¿esto…?".

"Recuerda que yo estaba investigando sobre el fantasma que a estado rondando por la escuela, e investigue que era una chica que pertenecía al club de canto, y que amo tanto ese piano que según el relato viene todas las noches a cantar junto con el piano, no es kawai".

"Etto… hai, jejeje". Rió nerviosamente.

Sakura siguió caminando mientras pensaba en lo que había leído, era un poco raro, pero a Hinata le gustaban las cosas sobre naturales. Cuando doblaron el pasillo, un chico choco contra Hinata, pero antes que esta cayera el chico le tomo el brazo.

"Gomenasia, demo… tengo prisa, sayonara".

Hinata se estabilizo viendo a aquel chico correr por todos los pasillos, sin duda, era…

"Sin duda Naruto-kun es un poco distraído". Estaba sonrojada.

"Supongo". Veía el sonrojo de su amiga.

"Vamos o llegaremos tarde Sakura-chan".

"Hai".

Continuaron con su camino directo a el salón donde la sensei entro justo atrás de ella.

"Bien chicos, como en los exámenes anteriores estuvieron excelentes, hemos decidido que tendrán una salida con su grupo, iremos a un campamento por una semana, espero les guste la noticia".

"Etto… Kurenia-sensei".

"Hai, ¿Sakura?".

"No cree que estamos ya muy grandes para hacer ese tipo de cosas".

"Cuando todos ustedes ya estén grandecitos para esto, yo seré rica y tendré una mansión en el privada más importante de Japón".

"Jejeje, ya entendí". Rió nerviosamente Sakura.

"Bien, el viaje será dentro de dos semanas, ya que el sensei Asuma me dijo que tenían que entregar un proyecto para dentro de unos días".

"Hai". Se escucho decir por todos los estudiantes con aburrimiento y otros con cansancio.

"Pero que animados".

La clase de Economía comienza, a lo que casi nadie pone atención, claro excepto por Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, aunque ella debes en cuando se distraía mirando a su compañero. Al termino de la clase, Ino se levanta totalmente alegre y besa cínicamente a Sasuke, de forma que Sakura vea que ella le esta besando. Sakura simplemente volteo hacía el otro lado, mirando esa gran árbol. Ino se sienta en las piernas de Sasuke y lo sigue besando, cosa que a nadie se le hacía raro, claro, para Sakura no era agradable estar ahí, viendo como esos dos se tragaban literalmente. Se levanto tenía los ojos cerrados y se fue de ahí, fue directo con Hinata, esta le dejo un espacio para que se sentaran juntos, ya que Hinata se sentaba junto a Kiba.

"¿Pasa algo?".

"No nada, pero… nada".

"Sakura-chan, estas rara hoy".

"Sasuke-kun me ha dicho que no le diga "san""

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?".

"No lose".

"Yo estoy segura que…".

"No a lo que piensas Hinata".

"Yo no dije nada Sakura-chan".

"Hinata!".

"Ya, perdona, por cierto, vendrías conmigo hoy en la noche, quiero ver ese fantasma".

"Etto… yo no…".

"Onegai".

"Esta bien, demo… me da miedo".

"Vamos Sakura-chan, no es la gran cosa, solo es un fantasmita".

"Eso no es una pequeña cosa".

"Bien, ahora ve a tu asiento a el profesor se enojara".

Sakura se levanto rápidamente, hasta llegar a su asiento, cuando llego un papel le cayo en la cabeza, a lo que miro a su derecha y encontrar a una Ino sonriéndole, lo desenvolvió, y miro su contenido.

_**Sakura, perdón si te molesto que me besara así con **__**mi **__**novio. Espero no te haya incomodado, te quiere, Ino.**_

Sakura miro a Ino y le sonrió, Ino le regreso la sonrisa, Sakura era tan ingenua, que le podía engañar tan fácilmente.

"Tonta…". Susurro de forma que nadie le escuchara, claro Shikamaru aunque pareciera que estaba durmiendo, le había escuchado todo, y sabía cuanto adiaba a Sakura.

_Que mujer tan problemática, tengo lastima por Sasuke._

Las clases pasaron la más normal posible y rápidamente. Ahora quedaron de verse en la casa de ella, pero cuando terminaron las clases Hinata jalo a Sakura y se la llevo lejos, olvidando por completo al Uchiha. Llegaron al parque central, donde ambas se sentaron en una banca, con un helado en la mano.

"Entonces esta noche, Sakura-chan".

"De acuerdo, iré esta… noche… Kuso! olvide que tenía que verme con Sasuke-kun, rayos, me matara, él es demasiado orgulloso como para no molestarse".

"No sabía que tenías ese concepto de mi, Sakura".

Hinata y Sakura se pararon inmediatamente, la primera tirando su helado y la segunda, aún tenía el helado en la mano, Hinata tiro el cono y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y se despidió con la mano de Sasuke.

"Gomanasai, Sasuke-kun, demo… olvide el proyecto, jejeje".

"Tal vez no pueda perdonarte, como dijiste, mi orgullo no me lo permitira".

"Sobre eso, gomen".

"Hmp, como sea, vamos".

"Hai".

Sakura llevaba los patines en la mano, mientras caminaba lentamente, Sasuke caminaba un poco más enfrente, al llegar a la mansión, Tami como todos los días esperaba a Sakura, cuando la vio llegar con el Uchiha, sonrió abiertamente.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan".

"Ohayo, Tami. El es Uchiha Sasuke, aremos un trabajo, por lo mientras, que nos preparen la comida".

"Hai, Sakura-chan, mucho gusto, Uchiha-sama".

"Hmp".

"Vamos Sasuke-kun".

"Hai".

Sakura dejo sus patines en la entrada, en un lugar específico y subió a su alcoba junto con Sasuke, Tami sonreía, veía como Sakura tenía una sonrisa que jamás había visto.

"Sakura-chan…".

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

"Este es mi cuarto, Sasuke-kun".

Se imagino un cuarto color rosa, lleno de cosas rosas, pero no, lo único rosa era las sabanas de su cama, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde muy claro, en el techo habían flores de cerezo que lo adornaban, su cuarto era espacioso y sobre todo era muy elegante y se veía cómodo. Su cama estaba en la pared del rincón, era grande, había un buró alado de la cama, donde había una jarra de cristal y dos vasos boca abajo, había un tocador en la pared de enfrente de la cama.

"Vamos a el estudio".

"Hmp".

Se dirigieron a el estudio, el lugar era grande además que había un escritorio con dos sillas, se sentaron ahí, y Sakura abrió la laptop que estaba ahí, harían un trabajo en una presentación, Sasuke era muy bueno utilizando la laptop, al terminar guardaron el documento en un disco, y lo guardaron en un estuche el cual se quedo Sasuke.

"Bien, hemos terminado el trabajo de dos semanas en dos días".

"Hai, vamos a comer, ¿Sasuke-kun?".

"Hmp".

Cuando bajaron, se encontraron con la bonita sorpresa que Ino estaba ahí, y cuando vio a Sasuke que corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo, cosa que por primera vez molesto mucho al Uchiha.

"Konnichi wa, Sasuke-kun, Sakura".

"Hmp".

"Ohayo, Ino".

"Me in vitas a comer, ¿Sakura?".

"Hai".

Se fueron directo a el comedor, donde Sakura se sentó ella esta vez en la cabecera y Sasuke e Ino se sentaron en el lado izquierdo de ella, Ino estaba molesta, su novio estaba muy distante y Sasuke siempre sin excepción alguna siempre le regresabas los besos, ella tenía que ver con todo eso.

"Sakura, ¿ya han terminado el trabajo?".

"Ha…".

"Iie, aún no terminamos".

"Si, aún es muy pronto, pero se que terminaran antes que todos".

"Etto… yo tengo que salir, les dejo, voy a mi cuarto, con su permiso".

Sakura se levanto, Ino sonrió cuando ya no la vio y se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué te dice "Sasuke-kun"?".

"Por que yo le di permiso".

"Con que solo a mi me des permiso de besarte, no me importa".

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Ino metía las manos de bajo de la camisa de Sasuke y él la tomaba firmemente de la cintura.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura terminaba de cepillarse el cabello, se había duchado, ya que hacía demasiado calor. Su cabello estaba mojado, y aún llevaba la bata de baño, miro su armario, las noches eran refrescantes, y tenía una hora y media para ver a Hinata. Saco una falda tipo escocesa color negra, una playera rosa pálido de cintas, unas calcetas largas blancas y unos zapatos negros, se puso un suéter color rosa el cual se sujetaba con una cinta, se acomodo el cabello poniéndose un broche en el lado izquierdo, y salió de su cuarto, al bajar vio a Ino y Sasuke sentados en el sofá.

"Etto… yo me voy, nos vemos, sayonara".

"Sayonara, Sakura". Dijo Ino.

Sasuke solo le siguió con la mirada, nunca la había visto vestida así, se veía diferente, si el otro día no se fijo en ella, pero hoy se dio su tiempo en mirarla detenidamente y descaradamente, Ino frunció el ceño, se puso celosa.

"¿Entretenido, Uchiha?".

"Ino".

"Hmp".

"Has lo que quieras, ya me voy, sayonara". Le beso secamente y se fue, detrás de Sakura.

"Maldita, perra". Susurro Ino para ella misma, nadie la escucho, se levanto y tomo su bolso, y se marcho.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura patinaba lentamente, la brisa de la noche era refrescante, era una recompensa por el gran calor de la tarde. Escucho pasos, se asusto, por ello le daba miedo las noches, patino más rápido que antes. Los pasos se hacían más rápidos, patino más rápido, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Sintió que le tomaban del brazo y la jalaban, no pudo evitar gritar y caer por el jalón, cayo enzima de esa persona.

"Auch".

"Pero mira que eres pesada".

"¿Sasuke-kun?".

"Hmp, creo que te asuste".

"Hai".

"¿A dónde vas? Y de noche".

"Voy a ver a Hinata. Estuvo investigando sobre el rumor del fantasma que aparece en la noche y a querido venir a ver y yo la acompañare".

Noto que seguía encima de él y se levanto rápidamente, pero por los patines volvió a caer de sentón. Sasuke se levanto y la ayudo a levantar, eran las 8:30 más o menos, y Sakura estaba sonrojada.

"¿Dónde esta Ino?".

"Se quedo en tu casa".

"Aaaah".

Sakura cerro los ojos disfrutando la brisa, cuando los abrió ya estaban enfrente del instituto, Hinata estaba ahí, y tenía cierto deje de curiosidad por saber por que Sasuke le acompañaba.

"Konban wa (buenas noches), Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san".

"Konban wa, Hinata".

"Konban wa".

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a la primera sala de música, dicen que ahí es donde se encuentra esa chica".

Ambos le siguieron, aunque Sakura un poco más atrás, tenía miedo y mucho, tenía las manos juntas junto a su pecho, empezó a escuchar un canto, Sakura empezó a temblar, Sasuke seguía como si nada e Hinata se emociono. Cuando estuvieron al frente del salón, Hinata fue la que abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, asomo su cabeza, y lo que vio la sorprendió, una chica, de tez blanca, cabello largo del color rosa, un vestido muy bonito blanco, la chica resplandecía con la luna que alumbra de lleno la sala de música.

"Etto… Sakura-chan, tienes que ver esto, usted también Sasuke-san".

"Hmp".

"Etto… watashi… iie".

Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo, Hinata vio la escena sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke y Sakura e asomaron por la puerta, Sakura aún temblaba, cuando vio a esa chica cantar, con esa hermosa voz, se tranquilizo, Sasuke a cambio quedo muy sorprendido, la chica era totalmente hermosa. Esa chica dejo de cantar, y vio a Sakura, ambos, Sasuke e Hinata vieron los ojos de esa chica, eran rosados, en eso, Sakura abre la puerta por completo y comienza a entrar, Sasuke trato de detenerla, pero no se podía mover.

"No… me… puedo mo-mover".

"Yo… tampoco". Dijo Hinata.

Sakura queda enfrente de esa chica, un poco lejos, sus ojos se mantenían medio cerrados, como si estuviera dormida, esa chica se acerca más a Sakura, quedaron más cerca.

"_Por fin te veo_". Dijo esa chica.

"Me… buscabas". La voz de Sakura se escuchaba clara y baja.

"_Siempre e estado contigo, pero nunca me escuchas_". Solo Sakura podía escuchar la voz de ella.

"¿Quién… quien eres?".

"_Soy tu Inner_". Esa chica desaparece y Sakura cae, Sasuke se da cuenta que se puede mover y va corriendo hacía Sakura.

"¿Pero qué fue eso?".

"No lose, pero Sakura-chan se a desmayado".

"Sakura le pregunto que quien era, y después de eso se desmayo".

"Sasuke-san, llévala a casa".

"Hmp, hai".

"Vamos, yo te acompaño".

"Iie, e a tu casa".

"Demo…".

"Yo la llevo".

"Pero cuídala mucho".

"Hmp".

Ambos salieron del instituto, Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en la espalda. Hinata se despidió de el y luego se fue, Sasuke se llevo a Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

°O Yunmoon O°

**°O Yunmoon O°**

**Zenbu hajimaru… - **Todo comenzó…

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**AISU KURĪMU - **__Helado_

Abrió los ojos, miro a todos lados, se percato que tenía la frazada encima, se quito la frazada y se dio cuenta que tenía aún la ropa de ayer, tan solo que no tenía los zapatos y el suéter, miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las 5:30, se levanto, tomo una toalla y se metió a la ducha. Salió después de media hora y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, se miro al espejo, y vio algo que no le gusto, soltó el cepillo y se levanto rápidamente de la silla que estaba en su tocador, se miro detenidamente, pero, todo seguía igual.

_**Hola**_

_¿Quién eres tú?_

_**No te acuerdas de mi, que mala memoria tienes.**_

…

_**Soy Inner, vamos, siempre hemos estado juntas, pero jamás me hacías caso, esta fue la única forma de llamar tu atención.**_

_Pero mis… mis… ojos._

_**Bonito color, ¿no crees?**_

_Pero mis ojos son verdes no rosas, todos se van a dar cuenta, vamos regresa mi color._

_**Ok ¬¬**_

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a ser verdes, pero sin embargo esa vos seguía en su cabeza.

_**Ahora si, vamos por la cerda**_

_¿La cerda?_

_**No te preocupes, yo solo estaré aquí apoyándote**_

_De acuerdo… creo._

Sakura siguió cepillando su cabello, la vos dejo de sonar, se sentía extraña y un poco mareada, pero no era nada grave, tan solo esperaba, que esa vos, dejara de sonar en su cabeza. Tomo su uniforme de su closet y se lo coloco, bajo a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Donde se encontraba Tami.

"Sakura, quieres que te vaya a dejar?".

"No, gracias, me voy".

Tomo los patines de la entrada y comenzó a patinar lentamente, hoy era un día muy fresco, iba tan distraída mirando como caían los pétalos de Sakura que no se percato que alguien caminaba lentamente enfrente de ella, provocando que ambos chocaran, ella estaba apunto de caer, cuando esa persona la sostuvo de la cintura. Sakura miro arriba, viendo a un chico, alto, guapo, y con una mirada muy penetrante y algo misteriosa. Se puso nerviosa y él le ayudo a incorporarse.

"¿Estas bien?".

"S-si".

"Cabello rosa, ojos jade, sonrisa hermosa, sin duda, eres Sakura Haruno".

"¿Me conoce?". Estaba sonrojada por lo que le había dicho ese chico.

"Si, soy Itachi Uchiha, creo que vas en el mismo colegio que mi hermano".

"Si". Estaba algo sorprendida, eran tan iguales.

"Vamos, te acompaño, tengo que ver a mi hermano".

"Gracias".

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando el silencio, Itachi miraba al frente, muy serio, se veía más serio que Sasuke, sonrió al ver que Itachi era tan parecido a su padre y Sasuke era tan parecido a Itachi. Al llegar Itachi se despidió y se fue a buscar a Sasuke, Sakura se quedo mirando ese lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Sakura-chan?".

Miro a tras y vio a Hinata, le miraba con su gran sonrisa y su distinguido sonrojo, luego comenzaron a caminar hacía los lockets.

"Te veo muy feliz, ¿será por lo de anoche?".

"¿Lo de anoche?".

"Si, anoche Sasuke-san te llevo cargando a tu casa, te desmayaste".

"Me… llevo… cargando".

"Si, creo que no lo sabías".

"No".

"Le dije que le acompañaba, pero el, me dijo que me fuera a casa, que el te llevaba".

"¿Enserio?".

"Si, fue muy romántico".

"!Hinata¡, no creo que esa haya sido la intensión de Sasuke-kun".

"Jijiji, pero fue muy romántico".

"Bueno, creo que si".

Al llegar al salón, Ino estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor, Sasuke estaba entre sus piernas de espaldas, Ino le abrazaba por el cuello y le acariciaba el cabello, Sakura se pasó de largo, sentía tanta rabia de verlos así, pero trato de disimular.

_**Ese te gusta, es guapo, es listo, es atlético, es perfecto, lo puedo aceptar**_

_Pero de que hablas, él es novio de Ino_

_**De la cerda, mucho mejor, jejeje**_

_¿En que piensas?_

_**En que nos vamos a divertir.**_

Los ojos de Sakura tonaron una pequeña, muy pequeña luz rosada.

"Sasuke-kun, tenemos que ver que haremos hoy para el proyecto".

Dijo "Sakura" llegando a ellos, Sasuke se quito de entre las piernas de Ino y fue con Sakura a su asiento, Ino se molesto un poco, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, solo harían un trabajo.

"Gracias por seguir mi juego".

La pequeña luz rosa, desapreció y Sakura se sonrojo al máximo, acaso ¿había interrumpido a Ino y Sasuke?

"Si, por cierto, tu hermano te buscaba". Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Si, ya lo vi".

Se quedaron callados, sin decir nada por unos segundos, pero ella tenía una duda desde ayer, y Sasuke se la tenía que responder.

"¿Por qué mentirle a Ino sobre nuestro trabajo?". Dijo en apenas un murmullo.

"Simplemente se me hizo interesante". Respondió el como si nada.

"Supongo…". No estaba muy convencida, pero no quería fastidiar a Sasuke.

El profesor de matemáticas llego, tarde como siempre, con su librito raro que nadie sabía de que se trataba, pero ese era nuevo, eso significaba…

"Saquen el libro de actividades y trabajen la pagina 113 a la 118, tienen toda la clase para terminar".

No tomarían clase y se pasarían haciendo ejercicios.

Ino miraba los ejercicios, no entendía nada, esa clase se había ido con las porrista para hacer una nueva rutina, miro a Sasuke y a Sakura, ambos trabajan en sus libros.

"Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke miro a Ino, cuando estaba concentrado siempre miraba muy serió.

"No le entiendo, ¿me explicas?".

"Nara, cámbiate".

Shikamaru se levanto de mala gana de su lugar, ¿acaso no podía pedir por favor? Sasuke también se levanto de su lugar y se fue al de Shikamaru. Sasuke explicaba todo a Ino, Ino era lista, muy lista, pero cuando no asistía a las clases, no entendía hasta que le explicaran unas 20 veces. Sakura ya había terminado todo, miro a Shikamaru, estaba durmiendo sobre su libro de matemáticas, lo tomo de la muñeca, provocando que Shikamaru se despertara y ambos fueron a calificar el libro igual que Ino y Sasuke.

"Mujer problemática".

"Hombre perezoso".

Ambos rieron, provocando que todos les escucharan y miraran interesados en lo que hablaban, Sakura se sonrojo y fue directo a su lugar, a Shikamaru no le dio importancia y se fue como si nada. Al poco rato Shikamaru ya estaba durmiendo, Sakura miro su reloj de mano, faltaba todavía la mitad de la clase, tomo el ejemplo de Shikamaru y se quedo dormida, en el hombro de él. La clase término y lo que venia era la clase con la maestra Kurenai, Sasuke se levanto de alado a Ino, dándole un beso y fue directo a su lugar, vio la -hermosa- escena y con toda intensión del mundo azotó su libro en la mesa, provocando que Sakura diera un saltito y Shikamaru se despertara.

"Muévete".

"Eres un problemático Sasuke".

Shikamaru se levanto con mucho flojera, provocando más enojo en Sasuke, cuando por fin se movió, Sasuke se sentó de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido. Sakura lo miro, se veía un poco molesto, y por no molestarle más se quedo callada, la clase de Kurenai fue un poco incomoda, Sasuke seguía igual de molesto y no entendía el por que. Cuando termino la vendita clase, continuo otra más, la de Asuma, la clase fue un poco más tranquila pero aún sentía un poco de incomodidad. Por fin termino la vendita hora, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, por suerte esa hora le tocaba separada de Sasuke. Hinata le alcanzó un poco después, Sakura ya estaba más tranquila.

_**El niño bonito estaba celoso.**_

_¿Celoso?_

_**De Shika-kun.**_

_Eso no es verdad._

_**Entonces por que estaba tan molesto.**_

_Mmm… no lose._

_**Ves, estaba celosito, jijiji -**_

_¿Estáis bien?_

_**Si, ¬¬**_

"Sakura-chan, me gustaría que vinieras hoy a mi casa".

Cuanto le hubiera gustado decirle si, los padres de Hinata eran muy amables, claro, su padre era un poco serio, pero había algo que tenía que hacer.

"Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero, quede con Sasuke-kun".

"Mmm u.u Podríamos comer un helado en el parque n.n".

"Supongo que eso si puedo".

Así termino el día, al salir Sakura fue con Hinata al parque, ahí comieron un helado, Hinata pidió uno de vainilla y Sakura uno de fresa, ambas comían su helado, cuando…

"Sakura".

Alguien llego por atrás de Sakura, Sakura se asusto y le estampo el helado en la cara a ese sujeto, cuando abrió los ojos, encontró una escena no tan agradable. Sasuke tenía embarrado el helado en la nariz y un poco en la mejilla derecha.

"Sasuke-kun, lo siento". Dijo Sakura muy apenada y buscando algo en su bolso.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, recordando algo, algo que había pasado hace tiempo.

**Flashback**

Dos chicos de alrededor de 14 años caminan por el mismo parque, era Sasuke y una chica castaña, ambos comían un helado, Sasuke de chocolate y ella de fresa, en eso la chica se resbalo y pudo detenerse, sujetándose de Sasuke, pero aventándole el helado en la nariz.

"Sasuke-kun, lo siento". Ella buscaba algo en su bolso, hasta que saco un pañuelo blanco que tenía bordadas dos iniciales, _S. K._ estaban bordadas con hilo dorado y en manuscrita. "Toma". Le paso el pañuelo a Sasuke.

Sasuke retiro todo el helado que pudo, aunque la nariz le quedo pegajosa y fría. Miro a la chica que le sonreía entre avergonzada y divertida, el, sonrío para ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

"Toma".

Sasuke había estado perdido en sus recuerdos que no había escuchado a Sakura hasta ahora, miro el pañuelo, era blanco, y tenía bordadas dos iniciales, _S. H_. con letras en dorado y manuscrita: _Sakura Haruno._

"Hmp". Comenzó a retirarse el helado con el pañuelo de Sakura.

"Lo siento, pero, me asustaste".

"Hmp". Termino de limpiarse y se dio cuenta que su nariz, estaba fría y pegajosa -igual que aquel día-.

"Sakura-chan, será mejor que te vea luego, adiós Sasuke-san".

"Adiós".

"Sayonara".

"Vamos a mi casa Sasuke-kun, tienes que limpiarte el helado".

Comenzaron a caminar a un paso un poco rápido, cuando llegaron Sasuke paso al baño y se limpio la cara, dos ojos verdes pasaron por su mente, por que tenían que ser tan iguales.

"Tan… iguales".

Se seco con una pequeña toalla y salió del baño, Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá esperándolo.

"¿Estas bien? Sasuke-kun". Se levanto del sofá estaba a unos metros de él.

"Si".

"Bien, esto…".

"Ino".

"¿?". No entendía a que venia ese nombre.

"¿Por qué ella estaba aquí?".

"Etto… yo creo que… lo mejor será…".

Sasuke comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Sakura, esta se puso nerviosa, Sasuke ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella.

"¿Por qué?".

"Bueno… yo… etto… Ino es… mi… prima".

Sasuke se quedo pensando, después de eso se alejo y tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, Sakura reacciono, fue corriendo atrás de él y cuando estuvo cerca se interpuso entre la puerta para que el no saliera, Inner entro en acción.

"Sakura, quítate".

"No".

"Sakura…".

"Primero tienes que prometer algo". Se veía tan segura.

"¿Qué?". Estaba fastidiado, y le contesto de mala gana.

"No le dirás a nadie sobre le que te dije".

"Me da igual que sean o no sean parientes".

Sasuke quito a Sakura de en medio y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se quedo quieto.

"Te veo en una hora, vengo por ti".

Con esto Sasuke se fue, Inner regreso a la mente de Sakura y Sakura se recargo en la puerta y tomo su cabeza.

_No, él lo sabe, Ino…_

_**Que te puede importar esa cerda, déjalo, de una u otra forma lo sabría.**_

_Si, pero…_

_**Ya déjalo, mejor prepárate.**_

_Si._

Subió a su alcoba, busco algo en su armario, en primavera el clima era muy variable, así que era preferible tener algo ligero y abrigador a la mano, el clima estaba muy agradable, era muy fresco, así que saco una falda negra, una blusa banca de botones, una corbata, encima un suéter con franjas negras y rojas las líneas eran verticales y estaban intercalados los colores, por ultimo unas calcetas largas negras y unos zapatos negros. Cepillo su cabello y se maquillo muy leve, se coloco una boina roja y bajó a la cocina.

"Sakura-chan, deseas algo para comer".

"No, solo, prepárame un poco de jugo".

"Si".

La cocinera, una mejor de 28 años, bonita, amable, que estaba comprometida preparo el jugo, su cabello, castaño fuerte, sus ojos, cafés casi llegando el negro, cuerpo normal, amable sonrisa, era una persona muy amable y agradable, además que su perfume era muy parecido al de su madre, ella era como su hermana mayor a su madre.

"Aquí tienes".

"Gracias".

Tomo el jugo de manzana, después de las fresas le gustaban las manzanas, escucho el timbre, de la puerta, así que eso significaba que Sasuke ya había llegado, escucho que las grandes puertas se habían abierto, luego pasos acercarse a la sala, luego escucho otros pasos acercarse a la cocina.

"Sakura, Uchiha-san te espera aquí afuera".

"¿Desde cuando tanto respeto?, Tami".

"Jejeje, es mejor que lo vayas a ver".

"Si".

Termino de tomar su jugo y limpio su boca con una servilleta de tela que tenía alado, se levanto del asiento y salió de la cocina, paso por el comedor para llegar a un lado de las escaleras y luego pasar a la cocina, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, su cabello se veía húmedo, llevaba una playera azul marino y unos jeans negros, por ultimo sus tenis-vans de cuadritos negros con blanco, se veía tan guapo, Sasuke se levantó del sofá y vio a Sakura, se veía bien, espanto esos pensamientos de su mente para dirigirse a ella.

"¿A dónde vamos?".

"A mi casa".

"¿A tu que?".

"Ni estas soda, sabes que escuchaste bien".

"Pero…".

"Vamos".

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y la jalo a la salida, Sakura iba tratando de seguirle el paso, pero caminaba un poco rápido, llegaron hasta un gran portón (o reja, como queráis llamarle), una hermosa chica de pronunciadas curvas e inigualable belleza les abrió el portón, Sasuke entro como si nada y Sakura le seguía por atrás. Llegaron hasta donde parecía ser la entrada principal de la mansión Uchiha, Alguien abrió las puertas, otra mujer hermosa, pero un poco más joven que la otra, entraron, Sasuke parecía no importarle si le seguía o no de pronto el se detuvo, Sakura choco con la espalda de él, se sonrojo y dio algunos pasos para atrás. Sasuke se volteo, miraba raro a Sakura, se acercó a ella hasta quedar exactamente enfrente de ella, y miro algo en el cuello de ella.

"¿Quién te dio esto?".

Sakura miro el colgante que llevaba, un diamante en forma de corazón, sencillo, pero con un significado realmente enorme.

"¿Por qué deseas saberlo?".

"Era una duda".

"Me lo obsequio mi madre".

Sasuke miro un poco más el colgante, lo tomo en sus manos para luego arrancarlo del cuello de Sakura, Sakura se sorprendió totalmente, sin más Sasuke camino a quien sabe donde subiendo las escaleras, Inner hizo reaccionar a Sakura, un brillo rosa se poso en los ojos de Sakura.

"Oye, devuélvemelo".

Le iba golpear con tal fuerza que de seguro le dolería, pero Sasuke se quito justo a tiempo, Sasuke tenía aún el collar en la mano izquierda, miraba fríamente a Sakura.

"Devuélvemelo".

"Estaba flojo, se te caería en cualquier momento, te lo arreglare".

La dichosa Inner se quedo estática, regreso a la mente de Sakura, y Sakura se avergonzó por casi golpearle.

"Lo siento".

"Hmp".

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y continuo caminando, se detuvo.

"¿Vienes? o te quedas".

Sakura le siguió, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan grosero?, subieron hasta la tercera planta, Sasuke camino por un largo pasillo y se detuvo a una tercera puerta, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, era su alcoba, tenía una cama en la parte del fondo, una pequeña terraza, un closet enfrente de su cama, un escritorio a la derecha de la puerta, otros cuantos muebles, y otras cosas, era muy espaciosa su alcoba y adornada, Sasuke dejo el collar en el escritorio donde estaba su laptop, busco algo entre los cajones, al no hallarlo salió del cuarto dejando sola a Sakura. Sakura vio un cuaderno alado del collar, estaba abierto, y vio algo escrito en el.

**Abril de 1991**

_**S. K.**_

Iba a continuar viendo al cuaderno, pero Sasuke llego, así que solo volteo la mirada, Sasuke se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio, comenzó a hacer varias cosas que Sakura no sabían que era, al final Sasuke termino y se levanto, miro a tras, y vio a Sakura dormida en su cama, no dijo nada solo la observo un poco más.

**Flashback**

"Hoy iremos a tu casa Sasuke-kun".

"Si".

Dos chicos caminaban por la entrada de la secundaria principal de Umo, una secundaria al norte de Tokio, una linda chica, de estatura media, más bajita que Sasuke, castaña, ojos verdes, cabello corto, ligeramente ondulado, tez clara, sin dude era…

"Sasuke-kun, en vacaciones me iré a Kyoto con mi madre, ¿quieres venir? Mi hermano no puede venir y mi padre tiene que trabajar en la universidad".

"Supongo que si".

"Gracias Sasuke-kun".

La chica abraso a Sasuke. Tardaron un rato en llegar a la mansión Uchiha, donde Sasuke le dijo a la castaña que subiera a su alcoba, mientras el iba por algo de comer a la cocina. Sasuke fue a su cuarto y encontró a la castaña durmiendo.

"Eres una dormilona, _Sakura Kinomoto_".

(Yun: Si lose, esto es Naruto, no Sakura Card Captors, pero, SCC fue el primer anime que vi, y no pude resistirme a no poner a Sakura, encontraran algunos personajes más, pero, eso lo verán luego. Inner: Si, estará Shoran-kun? Yun: Y Sasuke-kun? Inner: También lo amo. Yun: ¬¬)

**Fin del Flashback**

"Sakura…".

Si, la primera novia de Sasuke Uchiha fue esa chica, distraída, ingenua, torpe, confiable, optimista, enérgica y alegre, si, después de ella, no se había vuelto a enamorar, al menos, no aún.

Sakura comenzó a moverse, Sasuke se acerco a la cama y acomodo a Sakura en ella, tomo el collar y se lo coloco a Sakura, escucho que tocaron, acudió rápidamente, observo a la linda chica que había abierto las puertas principales, Hishi.

"Sasuke-san, Ino-san le busca".

"Bajo en un momento". Dijo en apenas un murmullo, cerro la puerta detrás de si y la chica se marcho, mientras el bajo por las grandes escaleras.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Mientras Sakura dormía tranquilamente, anoche había dormido tanto, que parecía que no había dormido nada, soñaba con Sasuke, ¿por qué el no la podía querer? Ino, la novia de Sasuke, tenía una suerte enorme.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Ino besaba a Sasuke con profundidad, pero, Sasuke no respondía como antes, Ino se separo desconcertada, observo a Sasuke, se veía muy serio y poco atento, bajo la mirada, lo que temía estaba pasando y todo por culpa de esa.

"Ino".

"Si".

"Quiero terminar contigo".

Ino seguía con la mirada baja, tenía tantas ganas de matar a Sakura, que no hizo un solo movimiento.

"¿Escuchaste?".

"Si".

"Terminamos".

"…".

"…".

"Te odio".

"…".

"Todo fue por esa maldita zorra, ¿cierto?".

"Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto".

"Te odio".

Le dio una bofetada, que Sasuke no quiso evitar, Ino se fue muy molesta, Sasuke se toco la zona afectada cuando Ino se fue, si que pegaba fuerte. Camino a la cocina, donde la cocinera estaba preparando la comida, Sasuke se acerco alado, cocina Tofu Agedashi y arroz. Salió de la cocina y subió a si alcoba, donde Sakura daba giros y sadaba, cerro la puerta rápidamente y trato de despertarla.

"Sakura, abre los ojos, despierta".

Sakura se movía de una forma un poco agresiva, Sasuke la abrazo, y Sakura se aferro a él, de repente se tranquilizo y abrió los ojos, se sintió cómoda, protegida, pero al ver quien le abrazaba, se sonrojo pero Sasuke no le soltaba.

"¿Estas bien?".

"Si -/-"-

Sasuke la soltó cuidadosamente, Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, alado de Sasuke, no estaba bien lo que hacía, él, él era novio de su prima, de su prima.

"Sasuke, yo… será mejor que me vaya".

"¿Por qué?".

"Tu eres novio de…".

"No, ya no lo soy, termine con ella hoy".

"¿NANI?".

"Lo escuchaste, si no, no gritarías".

En cierta forma Sakura se alegro, pero, también se sintió un poco, culpable, su prima debería sentirse mal, y ella…

_**Deja de pensar en los demás por esta vez, piensa en ti.**_

_Pero…_

_**No seas injusta contigo misma**_

_Yo… creo que tenéis razón._

"Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke le observo, se veía tan pura, tan hermosa, ingenua, tierna, adorable, se parecía tanto a ella.

"si".

"¿Puedo comer contigo?".

"Hmp, si".

"Gracias )".

_El pasado no puede ser amado, _

_Puedes amar._

_Solo el presente, _

_Solo a una persona, _

_No a un recuerdo._

**Notas finales: **

Lose, me tarde demasiado y de verdad lo siento, pero, e tenido mucho trabajo, escuela tareas, tareas del curso, curso, bua, pero ya estoy más libre y ya puedo subir de nuevo este fic olvidado, bueno no lo olvide, por que debes en cuando escribía una parte, bueno, ahora van los agradecimientos.

**x-Haiass-x**

**DarkOtakuMdl**

**Lexy15**

**Denii-Asakura**

**rose uchiha**

**Relena-Cagalli**

**karoru01**

**maninucha**

**Florciita-chan**

**The dark of the light**

**ikamari**

**DulceHaruno**

**setsuna17**

**ALenis**

**kitty-haruno 7**

**Z-A-C-G**

**alexavenuz**

**LaCchIkIs**

**Yica**

**setsuna17**

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**

Bueno, los dejo, para el próximo capitulo, por favor, no me matéis por meter a SCC en este fic, pero me pareció bastante bueno, ok, si no les gusta, pueden decirmelo, pero no se vale insultos, solo criticas constructivas, bueno, les dejo,

**°O Sayonara O°**


	4. Chapter 4

**°O Yunmoon O°**

**_Zenbu Hajimaru…_ - Todo comenzó…**

_Capitulo 4_

**_Kioku – _**_Recuerdos_

"_¿Enserio?"._

"_Si"._

"_Eso es fantástico Hinata-chan"._

"_Hace tanto que no me decías Hinata-"chan""._

"_Si, lose, pero, así te llama Naruto"._

"_n/n"._

"_Pero sobre el otro tema, ¿por qué no estas segura? Ir a Francia es lo que querías hacer y ahora que tus papás te pueden llevar es mejor"._

"_No te quiero dejar sola"._

"_De eso no te preocupes, me voy a Kyoto con mi mamá y Sasuke-kun, quería invitarte, pero, veo que ya no podrás"._

"_Te alcanzare en Kyoto ¿de acuerdo?"._

"_Hai n.n"._

_**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**_

"¿Hinata?".

"¿Uh?". Al escuchar su nombre volteo a mirar a Sakura, algunos recuerdos habían llegado a su mente, recuerdos que hace tanto no veía.

"¿Estáis bien?".

"Hai".

"Te decía que esto es raro, Asuma-sensei nunca llega tarde".

"Si, supongo que tuvo algún contra tiempo".

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Kakashi, quien leía su libro con suma atención, cuando llego al centro del salón bajo su libro y observo a todos con suma flojera.

"Ohayo chicos".

"Kakashi-sensei, no tenemos clase aún con usted". Menciono Sakura.

"Si lose, pero me enviaron hace media hora a darles un anuncio".

"¬¬".

"Asuma y Kurenai no les darán clase por algunos días, Kurenai acaba de tener parto y Asuma, siendo su esposo se quedara con ella, eso es todo".

Como llego Kakashi se fue, los chicos se levantaron a comenzaron a seguir con sus charlas, Sakura e Hinata hablaban muy animadamente, Sasuke y Naruto peleaban como siempre.

"¿Sakura-chan, tenéis libre el fin de semana?".

"No, mis abuelos tienen un templo en Kyoto y mis padres y yo iremos y…".

"¡¡NO!!".

Todo el salón se quedo callado, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke habían gritado los tres al mismo tiempo, todos volvieron a sus tareas iniciales después de unos segundos, Sakura se había asustado y había dado un pequeño saltito atrás,

"Yo… bueno… no… no… queréis venir conmigo a… a… el parque de diversiones?".

"A, era eso, no lose, depende que día sea".

"El fin de semana".

"Realmente no creo, no te ofendas, pero no veo a mi abuelo hace mucho".

"No, no me ofendo, pero si cambias de opinión me avisas".

"Claro".

Su conversación continuo, Sasuke sentía algo que presionaba su estomago al igual que Hinata y Naruto.

_**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**_

"_Lo siento, de verdad ¿no te molesta?".__ Decía un Sasuke de 14 años a una chica castaña de ojos verdes de 14 años igual._

"_No, claro que no, te veo entonces en Kyoto"._

"_Si, no sabía que mis papás me necesitaban"._

"_No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, de verdad, te veo en Kyoto"._

"_Bien, prometo verte, te veo luego Saku"._

"_Hai"._

"_Te amo"._

"_Yo también Sasuke-kun"._

"_Tenemos que irnos Sakura, nos vemos Sasuke"._

"_Si, sayonara"._

_Sakura subió al auto con su madre, Nadeshko, y luego el auto partió, en un viaje sin regreso._

_**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**_

"Hinata-chan, preferirías venir conmigo a Kyoto".

"Claro".

"De acuerdo, les diré a mis padres que vendrás con nosotros".

"_Hai n.n". Yo te cuidare Sakura-chan._

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

"Hoy fue un día realmente aburrido". Decía Kiba.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban más apresurados en buscar a Hinata y Sakura, las hallaron caminando por el puente de madera, se despidieron ambos de todos sus amigos y fueron a alcanzar a lar chicas. Naruto alcanzo a Hinata y se abalanzo a ella.

"Hinata-chan".

"Naruto-kun °/°".

"Sakura".

"Sasuke-kun n/n".

"Sakura-chan, escuchamos que irías a Kyoto, y… ¿podemos acompañarte?".

"Claro, tan solo tengo que avisarle a mis padres, aunque estoy segura que dirán que si".

"Esta decidido, iremos el teme y yo contigo".

"¿Vendrás tu también Sasuke-kun?". Lo dijo algo sorprendida.

"Hmp, hai".

"Gracias a todos, pero supongo que hay algo que tengo que decirles".

"¿Pasa algo malo Sakura-chan?". Dijo Hinata.

"Bueno, como sabes Hinata, Ino es mi prima…".

"¿NANI?, ¿Ino es tu prima?". Dijo Naruto gritando.

"Si, es mi prima".

"Eso si que es malo".

"Ya cállate dobe".

"Ya me callo".

"Bien, como Ino es mi prima, ella también ira".

"Eso no es problema Sakura-chan".

"Bueno, solo quería avisarles".

_**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**_

"_Eres una tonta"._

_Ino empujo a Sakura, provocando que esta cayera en la tierra, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, apenas tenía 6 años, pero sin embargo sabía que Ino era así, se levanto como pudo, no lloro, prefería llorar en su corazón, aunque le doliera. En ese tiempo Sakura tenía el cabello corto, y su copete estaba todo en su frente, su cabello rosa era hermoso y daba una combinación perfecta con sus ojos, se veía muy tierna._

"_De seguro lloraras, tonta. Vamos chicas"._

_Las chicas se fueron, Sakura se quedo ahí, con la mirada agachada, tratando de no llorar, pero ya no podía, primero una lágrima broto, pera luego seguir más, que bien que tan solo estuviera ella sola, no le gustaba que le miraran llorar._

_Sasuke quien había visto todo desde la rama de un árbol bajo silenciosamente, había visto que Ino molestaba a Sakura, y eso le molestaba. Después de todo, los sentimientos más nobles, son de los niños y Sasuke apenas contaba con 6 años._

"_Tonta"._

_Sakura miro arriba, Sasuke miraba por otro lado, aunque estaba atento también a los movimientos de Sakura. El extendió un pañuelo azul con negro, el cual Sakura tomo, Sasuke le dio la espalda._

"_Eres una tonta, no deberías dejar que te insulte, tal vez tu tengas la frente amplia, pero ella es una cerda"._

"_O/O Gracias"._

"_Hmp"._

_Sasuke comenzó a caminar, Sakura sonrió, tal vez Sasuke le insultara, pero de menos el le decía algo lindo y no le molestaba por su frente, sonrió para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar directo aún columpio._

_**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**_

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano?, me muero de sueño, Sakura-chan, es muy temprano".

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan también duerme".

"Lo siento".

"Cállate y duérmete dobe".

"Pero que gruñón, pero ya me duermo, solo por que tengo sueño".

"Hmp".

Naruto se quedo dormido rápidamente, Sakura dormía en dos asientos, recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Hinata, Sasuke la veía dormir. Todos viajaban en una camioneta, donde los papás de Sakura estaban enfrente y ellos en la parte de atrás. Sasuke le pidió a Hinata cambiar el lugar y ella acepto y después de unos minutos ella también se quedo dormida, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura se veía agitada, Sakura abrió los ojos de repente, de nuevo había soñado eso, miro a la persona que le miraba por arriba y era Sasuke, se sonrojo demasiado. Se levanto de las piernas de Sasuke mientras agachaba la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa.

"Lo siento".

"Hmp".

"Emmm… yo…".

No sabía que decir, prefirió quedarse callada, Sasuke no dijo nada, después de todo le gustaba estar en silencio, pero disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Sakura, y no sabía el por que.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

"Pero que buen descanso".

"Hai".

"Vamos a dentro, debe estar esperándonos mi abuelo".

Sakura bajo del auto y diviso a sus padres, quienes entraban al gran templo, todos le siguieron, entraron al templo, si que era hermoso, a la mitad de la sala se encontraba un señor de edad, con una yukata blanco con rojo, se veía firme y tenía el pelo con unas cuantas canas, sus ojos, azules como el agua y su tez blanca, cuando vio a Sakura le sonrió y ella le abrazo, todos se quedaron atrás, cuando Sakura y su abuelo se separaron el abuelo miro a todos e hizo una reverencia, todos hicieron lo mismo.

"Shari, Yushiro, me alegra que hayan venido".

"No podiamos faltar papá", Menciono el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, tez blanca y alto.

"Me alegre verle de nuevo". Menciono la mujer, estatura media, cabello rosado, ojos verdes y tez clara, Sakura, era una replica exacta de esa hermosa mujer.

"Abuelo, ellos son mis amigos, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke-kun, espero no te moleste los haya traído".

"Claro que no, si son tus amigos, entonces esta bien".

"Mucho gusto". Dijeron los tres al unísono.

El abuelo miro a los tres con detenimiento, el señor, Haruno Tashiro, tenía un don inexplicable, podía ver los sentimientos de las personas con mirarlas a los ojos. Hinata transmitía, sentimientos calidos y puros, una verdadera amiga. Naruto transmita sentimientos puros y nobles, se dio cuenta que ese chico era realmente sorprendente y especial. Sasuke, cuando lo vio, no vio nada bueno, solo vio sentimientos confundidos y un amor perdido, sus ojos expresaban dolor, un dolor que los hacía ser fuertes pero a la vez débiles, pero vio una pequeña luz, esperanza tal vez, sin embargo, ese amor perdido, no dejaba crecer esa luz. Miro a su nieta, a Sakura, sus ojos demostraban todo su ser, limpio, puro, inocente, amable, si su nieta siempre era así, una persona tan pura. Ino, sus ojos transmitían, dolor, mucho dolor, y un poco de resentimiento, tristeza, pureza, pero había algo que reconoció como soledad, su nieta tenía todo, no comprendía todo eso.

"Naishi".

Una joven de cabello azul fuerte apareció por la entrada de la sala, bajita, ojos azules fuerte, su cabello, largo y lacio, tez clara, hermosa, una sonrisa muy linda. Su kimono era blanco, en los bordes tenían unas delgadas franjas rojas, con el obi negro con adornos en plateado, sus sandalias eran negras. Ella era la persona que ayudaba en el templo junto con otras personas, pero ella, era la más atenta de todas esas personas, Tashiro la había escogido por sus puros sentimientos, unos sentimientos muy parecidos a los de su nieta.

"Hai".

"Lleva a estos tres chicos a sus alcobas, se quedaron con nosotros este fin de semana, y dales su ropa".

"Hai".

La chica camino hacía ellos y les pidió que la siguieron, los tres tomaron sus maletas y le siguieron, mientras, Sakura y sus padres se quedaban en la sala con Tashiro.

"Abuelo, esa chica es nueva, ¿verdad?".

"Si, se llama Naishi Yufiko, tiene tu edad, pero es huérfana, es una chica con unos sentimientos muy puros, por eso, quise que se quedara en el templo".

"Es muy linda".

"No tanto como tu Sakura".

"Gracias n/n".

"Espero no te molestemos papá".

"Claro que no, hace un año que n vienen, me agrada que estén aquí":

"Sakura se puso muy feliz al saber que vendríamos". Comento Shari.

"Lose, por cierto, sus cuartos son los mismoa, Ino, Sakura.". Contesto el abuelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hai". Contestaron ambas.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Hinata llego a su alcoba, Naishi le indico donde colocar su equipaje y le dio un kimono, un kimono blanco con violeta, tenía pétalos por todos lados, el obi era violeta, las sandalias eran nagras, era muy hermoso, los chicos se quedaron afuera de la habitación esperando a Naishi. Cuando salio llevo a Naruto a su alcoba, le mostró los lugares donde podía colocar sus cosas y le dio una yukata negra con blanco y sus sandalias. Por ultimo llevo a Sasuke a su alcoba, le mostró donde colocar sus cosas, y le dio una yukata gris con negro y sus sandalias y salió.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura llego a su alcoba, dejo su maleta a un lado de la entrada, fue al closet, y saco su kimono, se metió al baño, donde se lavo la cara y las manos, salió y se saco la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, comenzó a acomodarse cada parte del kimono, se coloco por ultimo el obi negro, lo amarro hasta hacerlo en un gran moño, se coloco un collar de oro y en el que colgaba un diamante rojo, y se quito el que siempre llevaba y lo guardo en lo profundo de su maleta. Se coloco dos pulseras de oro, una en cada mano, se sentó enfrente del tocador, alguien toco la puerta, Sakura se levanto y abrió la puerta.

"Sakura-san, ¿quiere que le ayude?".

"Podrías, ¿ayudarme a maquillarme?".

"Claro".

Naishi entro y Sakura se sentó, Naishi tomo maquillaje de una caja que estaba sobre el tocador, cuando termino comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Sakura, hasta dejarlo liso, lo amarro en dos olitas, sujetas por dos grandes listones negro, los cuales caían junto a su cabello, Sakura se miro en el gran espejo que tenía. Su kimono era rojo, con pétalos de rosas doradas adornando la parte baja, el obi era negro con pétalos de Sakura dorados, sus sandalias eran rojas, su maquillaje perfecto, se veía hermosa, salió del cuarto junto con Naishi.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Ino entro en su alcoba, coloco su maleta sobre la cama, y se acerco al closet, saco un kimono de el, lo vio un rato y luego se sentó en la cama, se hecho para atrás quedando acostada, sus manos estaban alado de su cabeza cada una, cerro los ojos, y una pequeña lagrima salió de ellos. Se subió totalmente a la cama y subió sus rodillas ala altura de su peco y tomo sus piernas con sus manos, sus ojos azul celeste estaban inundados de lagrimas.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sasuke estaba en el techo del templo, miraba el cielo de Kyoto, era tan puro, no se podía comparar con el cielo de Tokio. Estaba acostado sobre la teja roja del techo, sus brazos estaban atrás de su cabeza, y sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Escucho que alguien subía, no fue necesario voltear, sabia que se trata del atarantado de su amigo.

"Teme, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar haya con todos, Sakura esta cocinando, huele delicioso".

"Hmp".

"Es lindo verdad, el cielo se ve mejor aquí". Dijo Naruto mirando el cielo.

"Hmp".

"A Sakura le gustaba mirar el cielo contigo, ¿verdad?".

"Cállate…".

"¿Bajas a ver a Sakura-chan?".

"Sakura, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué les llamas diferente?".

"Es muy sencillo, Sakura-chan, la conocí desde siempre, y la aprecio mucho, a Sakura también la aprecio, pero, no es igual".

"Hmp".

"Sabes, yo recuerdo que tu en la primaria querías a…".

"Cállate dobe, se lo que quería".

"Bien, tan solo, no tardes".

"Hai…".

Naruto bajo del techo dejando solo a Sasuke, este solo siguió observando el techo. Una sombra se divisaba en el balcón del cuarto de Sasuke, unos labios rojos se vieron sin dejar ver los ojos de esa persona, para luego desaparecer tras una cabellera azul.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

"Cocinas delicioso Sakura-chan". Dijo Hinata al probar la comida de Sakura.

Todos elogiaron la comida de Sakura, era delicioso, simplemente deliciosa. Sasuke no dijo nada solo seguía comiendo, claro que le había gustado esa comida, pero, cada vez que estaba con Sakura recordaba a su Sakura, eran tan parecidas que le dolía, no la miraba, tan solo miraba el plato de comida, sabía que Sakura debía de estar sonriendo y sonrojada.

Ino comía despacio, su rostro con perfecto maquillaje se mostraba un poco distraído. Su kimono era verde claro, tenía adornos de ramas en la parte baja, se veía muy hermoso, el obi era café una tonalidad, más fuerte que el decorado, y tenía algunos adornos en verde. Su rostro cambio de repente, al escuchar a Naruto preguntarle algo a Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ¿te gusto la comida de Sakura-chan?".

"Hai…". Lo dijo en apenas un murmullo.

Ino se molesto, apreto los palillos por suerte no los rompió, siguió comiendo estaba rico, pero no lo admitiría.

Sakura se sintió feliz, se sonrojo aún más, mientras, Naishi miraba a Sasuke, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sus labios rojos se movían cada vez que comía. Sentía algo especial, amor, claro que no era, cariño, lo dudaba, era otra cosa. Nashi dejo de mirarlo, mientras volvía a la comida, estaba deliciosa.

La comida termino, y todos se fueron, Sasuke camino a su alcoba y cuando llego vio Nashi, su kimono blanco le daba un toque muy misterioso, Sasuke la vio esperando una respuesta, ella tan solo se levanto y se acerco a él, lo tomo de los hombros y con sus orbes azules lo inspecciono, se alejo, hizo una reverencia y luego se hizo para atrás.

"Me gustaría que fuera a este sitió".

Le paso un pequeño papel, Sasuke lo tomo y lo inspecciono, luego miro a la chica, no conocía muy bien Kyoto, hace exactamente 3 años que no iba a Kyoto, no recordaba muy bien las direcciones.

"Es un templo nuevo, lo abrieron hace poco, el templo es grande, lo reconocerá enseguida, esta a tres calles de aquí, vaya en la noche. Con su permiso".

La chica salió de ahí, dejando a Sasuke un poco confundido, más le resto importancia y se recostó en la cama, alzo el papel y leyó. Lo dejo en el buró de alado de la cama, y cerro los ojos, tenía sueño.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura estaba afuera, sus pies colgaban. Estaba sentada en el pasillo de madera del templo, donde había una escalera y se veía un pequeño estanque, sus sandalias estaban aún lado de ella. Sonreía, se sentía feliz de estar cerca de Sasuke, aunque, su sonrisa se apago, Ino estaba aquí, y como si la hubiera invocado, la chica se dio a ver.

"¿Disfrutando el día?, primita".

"Ino…".

"Sabes…". Ino se quito las sandalias y se sentó junto a Sakura. "Termine con Sasuke por tu culpa, pero… no me molesta…". Dejo sus sandalias a su lado, y miro el estanque con toda atención. "¿Por qué? Eso deberías estarte preguntando ahora. Simple, Sasuke no te amara jamás…". Ino miro a Sakura, quien mira al frente, pero pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Ino sonrío y prosiguió. "Nunca te amara, a mi tampoco te amo…". Sus palabras eran acidas inclusive, se estaba haciendo daño a si misma, miro al frente, ya que había visto que Sakura se había sorprendido. "Todo, por esa, nunca la olvido y yo creo, que nunca la olvidara".

Ino se levanto, se coloco sus sandalias, y con pasos firmes y elegantes se alejo dejando sola a Sakura, Sakura tenía lágrimas húmedas en las mejillas, pero su expresión mostraba sorpresa, se levanto y se coloco las sandalias, camino al lado contrario del de Ino.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sasuke se levanto al escuchar que tocaban su puerta, se paso una mano por el cabello, se había quedado dormido, al abrir la puerta, vio a Naishi tras ella.

"Ssuke-san, la cena esta lista".

Sasuke salió y fue directo al comedor, se sentó en el suelo, a lado de Naruto e de Hinata, todos hicieron una oración para luego comer. Hubo algunos comentarios y pláticas, al terminar la cena todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se marcharon, Sasuke saco algo de su yukata, el pequeño papel que le había dado Naishi. Lo observo y salió por la puerta principal del templo.

Camino n par de minutos, Naishi tenía razón, era un templo grande. Cuando llego enfrente, las puertas estaban abiertas, como si le invitaran a pasar, entro. Camino un poco hasta llegar a la entrada principal del templo, la puerta se abrió, como todo estilo de película de terror, cuando entro la puerta se cerro, alguien estaba ahí, tan solo veía unos labios rojos, y una larga cabellera negra, ya que sus ojos se encontraban escondidos tras las penumbras, dos velas alumbraban la entrada, dando un toque misterioso a el lugar. La chica se acercó a la luz de las velas, su tez era clara, muy clara, tenía puesto un vestido blanco ligero, su cabello era negro y sus orbes rojos le daban un toque misterioso.

"Naishi dijo que vendrías".

"…".

La chica se acerco a Sasuke, puso sus manos en sus hombros, se comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke, Sasuke no se movió, estaba atento a todos los movimientos de esa chica, los orbes rojos de ella lo observaban fijamente a los ojos, la chica se acerco totalmente, y lo beso fue apenas un rose de labios, y ella inmediatamente se separo, poso una mano en sus mejilla, mientras la otra seguía en su hombro.

"No te preocupes…". Sasuke no entendía nada, pero esa chica le sonreía, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos. "Las cosas se solucionaran pronto… lo que esperas… llegara…". Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, no entendía nada, pero esa chica parecía entenderlo. "Nos veremos luego, regresa a el templo Haruno". La chica se separo de él, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y toco la puerta corrediza para abrirla, pero ella hablo. "Tan solo recuerda que… si no ves lo que tienes enfrente, cuando te des cuenta que existe, será muy tarde".

"Lose…".

Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió de ahí, al salir totalmente del templo se recargo en las grandes puertas, respiro tranquilamente, para caminar de vuelta al templo Haruno.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Naishi toco la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, esta abrió la puerta, con el cepillo en la mano, Naishi entro tranquilamente, y cerro la puerta tras de ella, tomo el cepillo de Sakura y comenzó a cepillarlo. Sakura vestía un kimono azul fuerte con decorados amarillos, su abi era amarillo sin adornos, el moño estaba bien hecho, Naishi termino de cepillar el cabello de Sakura para luego peinarlo en un chongo, con algunos mechones por fuera, maquillo el rostro de Sakura, y luego le acomodo lo que faltaba de su kimono.

"Gracias".

"Por nada señorita".

Naishi se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta delicadamente, Sakura se vio al espejo, Naishi le peinaba muy bonito, tomo el collar que se había quitado el día anterior, y se lo coloco, se miro al espejo y algo llego a su mente. Una persona de estatura media, cabello negro largo por lo que se apreciaba a ver, una capucha negra cubría sus ojos, unos labios rosados se observaban, esa persona llevaba una túnica negra, alrededor de ella, solo se podía observar lo negro de la noche.

"_Sola__"._

Sakura estaba en el suelo, sus piernas estaban sujetando su cuerpo junto con sus manos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y pequeñas lágrimas salían de ellos, su respiración sonaba un poco dificultosa, se levanto con ayuda del tocador, tomo un pañuelo de un cajón, donde estaba bordado su nombre, se limpio las lágrimas, y se retoco el maquillaje que tenía. Salió del cuarto, y camino a la cocina, hoy irían al templo de la luna, el nuevo templo que habían abierto hace poco.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

"Naruto-kun".

Una melodiosa y pequeña voz se escuchaba, y una blanquecina mano movía ligeramente a Naruto, quien roncaba de tal forma que daba risa.

"Naruto-kun, despierta, el desayuno esta listo".

"No, es muy temprano".

Naruto tomo el brazo de Hinata y lo jalo a él, la cabeza de Hinata quedo en el pecho de Naruto, mientras este le abrazaba por el cuello. Hinata estaba muy roja, y tenía miedo de moverse y despertar a Naruto. Como pudo se saltó de los brazos de Naruto y salió de la habitación de Naruto, afuera estaba que ardía de vergüenza.

"Naruto-kun…".

"¿Esta despierto ya?".

"Naishi-san… no, no pude despertarle".

"Permítame despertarle".

Naishi entro a la habitación de Naruto, y segundos después salió, Naruto le siguió por atrás, medio adormilado y con una yukata negra con blanco puesta. Hinata se sonrojo al verlo y camino aún lado de Naishi.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura acomodaba las últimas cosas, en la mesa, fue cuando vio llegar a Sasuke, el cual se sentó en la mesa, se le veía cansado. Se acerco a él y le sonrió para luego decirle buenos días y el responder con un "hmp".

"¿Estáis bien Sasuke-kun?".

"Hai…".

"en un momento comienzo a servir el desayuno, hoy, iremos al templo de la luna antes de partir a Tokio, es un templo nuevo, lo abrieron hace poco".

"Hai…".

"Sakura-chan, yo quiero ramen para desayunar".

Menciono un adormilado Naruto, Sakura se levanto al ver entrar a todos al comedor, fue a la cocina, donde dos empleados le ayudaron a traer los platos de todos. Su desayuno fue tranquilo como todos los días, al terminar todos salieron, excepto el abuelo a Naishi.

"Sakura-chan, en el templo es muy grande".

Dijo Hinata al ver el templo, el cual era hermoso y muy grande, las puertas estaban abiertas al público, todos entraron al templo, las puertas corredizas estaban abiertas, y se veía a una chica, de estatura media, cabello negro largo y liso y unos orbes rojos, llevaba un kimono especial, ya que ella era la sacerdotisa de aquel templo. Su sonrisa era tan misteriosa y linda que dejo asombrados a todos, sin contar su belleza, sus orbes rojos pasaron por todos, deteniéndose en Sasuke, el cual mantuvo la mirada, la chica solo le sonrió y siguió mirando a todos, una chica de estatura media, cabello castaño costo y ligeramente ondulado, ojos negros, tez clara les hizo pasar al santuario.

"Pasen por favor".

La chica los condujo hasta el santuario, donde todos se hincaron y comenzaron a hacer una oración muy conocida, la sacerdotisa entro por una puerta, donde se acerco a todos y les permitió terminar la oración.

"Ustedes deben ser los Haruno, es un placer tenerlos aquí, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, creo que el señor Haruno no pudo asistir".

"No, mi padre se quedo en el templo".

"Bien, espero que aquí, puedan quitarse las malas energías, tengan".

La chica les paso unos amuletos a todos, cuando se lo dio a Sakura le susurro algo al odio.

"Ten paciencia, todo estará bien".

Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho, cuando vio a la chica esta estaba como si nada, observo su amuleto.

_Ai_

El amuleto era muy bonito, salieron del santuario, donde fueron a un pequeño puesto que se encontraba, donde todos tomaron un papel, donde decía su suerte.

Ino leyó su papel, decía: la esperanza suele ser la última que muere, no dejes que la tuya muera. Sonrió al viento, y miro el cielo, era azul y hermoso, sus ojos se alumbraron de algo que parecía, esperanza.

"La mía dice que tendré suerte". Comento Naruto.

"La mía dice que las buenas energías estarán a i alrededor". Comento Hinata. "¿Qué dice la tuya Sakura-chan?".

Sakura le mostró su papel a Hinata, esta lo leyó en voz alta. "Dice aquí que: los sueños revelan las cosas del futuro y algunas del pasado, ponles la debida tención. Es un poco raro, no dice nada aparte de eso".

"¿Qué dice el tuyo teme?".

"Lo anhelado por tu corazón volverá pronto. Cuida lo que tienes cerca. No creo en estas cosas".

"Teme, eres tan aburrido y borde".

"Hmp".

Todos salieron del templo, después de todo hoy partían directo a Tokio, y tenían que llegar temprano, llegaron al templo Haruno donde todos se dispusieron a acomodar sus maletas, Sasuke acomodaba su equipaje, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, Naishi entro por ella, se acerco a él y le dio una pequeña bolsa, muy pequeña, Sasuke la abrió, adentro de ella había un amuleto: _Heiwa _

"Se la manda la señorita Tsuki, y le manda sus mejores deseos y espera que regrese pronto al templo, con su permiso"

Naishi salió del cuarto, Sasuke suspiro profundamente, para luego sentarse en la cama, saco algo de ropa de su maleta, ya que tenía que quitarse la yukata.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sakura se deshizo de su kimono, se sentía un poco extraña, recordó su sueño, no le gustaba y esperaba que no pasara nada futuro respecto a ese sueño. Se coloco una minifalda escocesa roja, una blusa negra de mangas largas, con una estrella roja en el centro, se coloco unas calcetas largas blancas y unos zapatos negros, se cepillo el cabello y se puso una cinta roja en forma de diadema, se sentó en la cama, de forma que su espalda daba a la puerta, en eso sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, se sonrojo, y sintió un aliento calido en su oído.

"Es hora de irnos, Sakura".

"¿Sasuke-kun?".

"Tus padres nos esperan".

"H-hai".

Sasuke la soltó y se levanto de ahí, Sakura tomo su maleta y siguió a Sasuke, estaba muy avergonzada, y sentía un calor inmenso en las mejillas, Sasuke tan solo iba con su postura indiferente y fría, pero realmente, no entendía por que había hecho eso, simplemente lo hizo y ya.

"Sasuke-kun".

El aludido volteo a mirar a Sakura, esperando que esta dijera algo más.

"Gracias por acompañarme a Kyoto, me agostado mucho que hayas venido, espero que no haya interrumpido algo pendiente que tuvieras".

"Hmp".

Esta vez no quería fallar. No fue con su padre al viaje que tenían que hacer a Corea, dejo a su madre en casa sola, ignoro a su hermano mayor cuando este le pidió que le ayudara a hacer algunos balances de la empresa. Sabía que su padre estaba molesto y mucho, sabía que su madre le comprendería, sabía que su hermano no le ayudaría en nada después de eso, pero, quería estar seguro de no perderla a ella.

"Sasuke-kun, teníamos que irnos".

Salió de sus pensamientos para subir a la camioneta, la camioneta arranco para ir a su destino, directo a Tokio.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Una lapida a las afueras de Tokio, era de mármol blanco. Se veía toda la ciudad desde ahí, un árbol de cerezos junto a la lapida, en ella se apreciaban unas rosas blancas sobre el mármol, y escrito en letras de oro decía.

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**(1991 – 2005)**_

Dos personas estaban frente a esa lapida, ambos encapuchados y con una capa, de la persona que estaba totalmente enfrente de la lapida solo se apreciaba sus labios, finos y ligeramente rosados, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta perderse por su barbilla. De la segunda persona también solo se apreciaban sus labios, los cuales se veían masculinos, el aire soplo, moviendo la capa de ambos.

"No…".

Una voz fina, entrecortada por las lagrimas se escucho, la persona alado de ella se quito la capucha, descubriendo su rostro, pelo castaño corto, ojos castaños, tez un poco bronceada, miro a la persona que estaba a su lado, la persona a su lado volteo a él, parecía mirarlo y por lo poco que se veía de su rostro se notaban lágrimas derramadas. Él chico se acerco a esa persona y la abrazo, le quito la capucha, descubriendo su rostro, cabello castaño, le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, dos ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas, tez clara, mejillas sonrojadas por las lágrimas, cerro lo s ojos tratando de evitar las lágrimas pero no podía.

"Shaoran-kun".

"Tranquila… Sakura".

**Notas de la autora: **Jejeje n/n Gomen, se que me tarde algo, bueno mucho, pero me e tardado escribiendo esto, bueno ahora saben el por que de tanto sufrimiento por Sasuke. Si, el piensa que su Sakura esta muerta, pero no, Sakura Kinomoto esta viva. Jejeje, si se que esta un poco choteado esto pero a mí me gusto agregarlo, además que se que todos quieren conocer a la sacerdotisa de orbes rojos, si es que quieren saber como es les dejo esto:

h t t p : / / w w w . a n i m e g a l l e r i e s . n e t / a l b u m s / u s e r p i c s / 2 8 1 3 1 / 2 0 0 5 0 6 0 1 - 1 1 1 7 6 2 9 5 5 4 6 2 5 . j p g

De ahí fue donde saque la idea de la sacerdotisa, es linda verán como si, todos los derechos de la imagen no son míos, como verán es de la pagina mencionada, ya saben no puedo tomar las cosas que no son mías por ello tengo que escribir esto, la forma de ver la pic es juntando todas las letras y ya. Bueno estoy comenzando a escribir el próximo capitulo, les dejo esto.

"_Si estas jugando con Sakura-chan te prometo que lo lamentaras"._

"_Sakura-chan, ¿estáis bien?"._

"_Sakura, ¿segura que quieres ir?"._

"_Quiero verle de nuevo"_


	5. ¿De verdad todo es real?

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

**Nota: **Si lose, yo también pensaba en dejar en el olvido este fic, pero, nuevas ideas e inspiración llegaron a mi mente, además que mi inner no dejaba de molestarme. Bueno esta más que nada es una aclaración. Como en mi fic hay dos Sakuras, entonces decide que cuando me refiriera a Sakura Kinomoto saldría el nombre de Saku, y cuando me refiriera al nombre de Sakura Haruno saldría Sakura. Bueno dejando estas aclaraciones a un lado entonces, que comience este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**¿De verdad todo es real?**_

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida ella se levanto temprano. Después de sonreír y despabilarse, se levanto enérgicamente y se metió a la ducha. Después de cambiarse bajo a la cocina, donde la cocinera le miro con cara de sorpresa, no era común ver a Sakura despierta temprano, le sonrió y comenzó a prepararle su desayuno. Después de comerlo salió, se coloco sus patines y fue directo a la escuela, hoy le tocaba servicio y además estaba de muy buen humor, a su regreso a Japón las cosas había salido muy bien, ahora que comenzaba el otoño salía mucho con sus amigos y con _él_.

Llego a la escuela y primero que nada fue a sacar algunas cosas, después de dejar sus patines y colocarse los zapatos adecuados se encamino a su salón, al entrar se sorprendió de verlo ahí, viendo por la ventana sentado en su lugar.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-.

-Hola Sakura-.

-Neee… ¿Qué haces tan temprano?-.

-Aunque no lo creas siempre llego por estas horas… ¿y tú que haces tan temprano?-.

-Pues, hoy me toca servicio y… aquí estoy-.

-Vamos te ayudo-.

Ellos dos estaban en prototipo de amigos, después de la ida a Kyoto Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a hablar más seguido, su trabajo fue todo un éxito y ahora los exámenes estaban cerca. Todo era diferente, pero había algo que Sasuke odiaba: la tonta actitud de Sakura con Ino. La chica era toda gentileza y al parecer no le importaba ser pisoteada por la rubia, por que se dejaba, una de dos a la chica era muy astuta para ignorar a Ino o muy tonta para no saber defenderse.

Y la mala del cuento llego con su grupito de amigas, observando como Sasuke ayudaba a Sakura a terminar el servicio, después de entrecerrar los ojos se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, al termino del servicio de Sakura se sentaron en su lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, hoy va a ver una cena familiar en mi casa… ¿quieres venir?-.

-Lo intentare-.

-Te estaré esperando entonces, empieza a las 7-.

-Ok-.

La risa de Ino los saco de su platica, la miraron y notaron que esta les miraba o miraba a Sakura. También había que recordar que algunas chicas le decían a Sakura zorra, por que decían que ella le había quitado a Sasuke, cosa que de cierta forma era verdad, por que Sasuke había dejado a la rubia por Sakura, pero esto es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo habéis invitado a la cena?-. Ino hecho a reír mientras las chicas sonreían de alado. –Sakura-chan, de verdad eres tonta y estúpida-.

-Cállate Ino-. Hablo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a las amigas de Ino.

-A ti nadie te hablo Uchiha-.

Si también Ino y Sasuke se llevaban mal, si una vez fueron novios ahora se odiaban a muerte, o al menos Ino odiaba a Sasuke, a este le daba igual.

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar, Naruto llego gritando como loco, diciendo que hoy no había desayunado ramen por que ayer se le había olvidado comprar la despensa, típico que al dobe se le olviden las cosas, según Sasuke. Hinata llego con su fachada de timidez y su vista en el suelo, desde la ida a Kyoto la chica estaba un poco decaída, no sabía por que y no quería ser importuna.

-Hola Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san-.

-Hola Hinata-chan-.

-Hola-.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en su amiga, sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya provocando su sonrojo, nadie los veía, nadie podía, mentiría si dijera que entre ella y él no había pasado, al contrario, había pasado mucho después de las casi dos semanas después del viaje. Una noche durmieron juntos, escucharon solo **durmieron**, se tomaban la mano, más bien, Sasuke le tomaba la mano, y sus despedidas constaban de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y una vez Sasuke por poco la besaba, debía agradecerle a Tami su interrupción.

La mano de Sasuke acaricio lentamente su mano, estaba tan nerviosa que no noto cuando su profesor entro, pero cuando escucho que Kakashi decía su nombre enseguida reacciono.

-Pre-sente-.

Kakashi miro arriba, no vio nada malo y prosiguió con la lista. Ella por lo mientras retiro su mano de la de Sasuke y la puso arriba, tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, y sus ojos vagaron por todo el salón, nadie parecía interesados en ellos, suspiro con alivio y luego sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda, la mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba era extraña, sonrojada se dedico solo a mirar a Kakashi, no le ponía atención pero simulaba hacerlo, después de 20 minutos Kakashi paro de hablar y se sentó.

-Como ya no hay nada que hacer me sentare aquí y al primero que hable lo castigare después de clase-.

Todos se sumieron en silencio, pero Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, el hecho de ser vista tan profundamente por Sasuke la ponía nerviosa. Se levanto de su asiento de repente y bajo hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi leyendo su libro "educativo".

-Kakashi-sensei, puedo ir al baño-.

-Claro-.

Sakura salió de salón, y al salir suspiro tranquila, lo sabía muy bien, Sasuke quería algo con ella, y ella, ella igual, desde siempre, desde que lo conocía hace como 11 años, miro el suelo, se sentía un poco cansada de toda la semana, había sido un poco ajetreada, vio todo borroso y luego todo negro.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Creo que Sakura ya se tardo un poco… a ver-. Kakashi le hecho una mirada a todos hasta que se detuvo en Sasuke, era su compañero debía de llevarse bien con la Haruno. –Sasuke, ve a buscar a Sakura-.

-Si-.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón, y sus ojos se abrieron a la par, y corrió hasta el principio de las escaleras, Sakura llevaba un buen rato fuera, tomo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, por suerte era hora clase, así que no había nadie por los pasillos, dejo a Sakura en una cama y observo como la enfermera le tomaba los signos vitales.

-¿Tu sensei ya sabe?-.

-No-.

-Entonces deberías ir a informarle, yo la cuidare, no te preocupes-.

-Si-.

Sasuke salió de la enfermería sin antes echarle una mirada mása Sakura, anduvo tranquilamente un poco perturbado, el hecho de ver a Sakura ahí en medio del pasillo casi por caer de las escaleras le afecto un poco, entro al salón y Kakashi se sorprendió de no ver a Sakura con él.

-Kakashi-sensei… Sakura esta en la enfermería-. Lo dijo en un murmullo que nadie escucho.

-Tienes permiso de estar con ella el resto de mi clase. Pero cuando termine tienes que regresar-.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei-.

Ino miro atentamente a Sasuke, como odiaba al idiota, sabía que en cualquier momento lo iba a perder, pero perderlo por la estúpida de Sakura, igual que hace años con la otra estúpida.

_-Las dos son igual de zorras-._

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-No tienes por que levantarte, acabamos de llegar hace poco-.

-Neee… estoy bien Shaoran-kun-.

-Acabas de desmayarte, no estas del todo bien-.

-Claro que si, así que voy a ir a verle-.

Los ojos chocolates de Shaoran miraron a las esmeralda de Saku, no es que quisiese fastidiarle, pero no debía verle, al menos no a un, Saku estaba mal, si algo le afectaba podría ser malo, muy malo.

-No es que quiera fastidiarte Saku, pero será mejor que vallas después-.

-Necesito que sepa que estoy bien, necesito que sepa que estoy aquí… que estoy viva-.

-Saku, ¿segura que quieres ir?-.

-Quiero verle de nuevo-.

Shaoran miro a Saku y ella a él, sería peor no dejarle hacer eso, asintió con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, la miro de nuevo, se veía tan segura, nunca la había visto así.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Ya estas mucho mejor, solo se te bajo un poco la presión, deberías descansar más pequeña, no te presiones tanto-.

-Si-.

-Bien, ya puedes irte a tu salón-.

-Gracias-.

Sakura se levanto de la camilla con ayuda de Sasuke, después de tomarle la mano firmemente ambos salieron de ahí, pero Sasuke la detuvo y la jalo hacia si, estaba preocupado cuando le pasaron el algodón con alcohol por la nariz más de tres veces y la chica no despertaba.

-Me tenías asustado, baka-.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-.

-Regresemos al salón para que Kakashi vea que estas bien-.

-Si-.

Al volver Kakashi poso los ojos en Sakura, se veía más pálida, después de todo Sakura era una chica de una piel muy pálida casi blanca al igual que la de Sasuke.

-Estas algo pálida Sakura, deberías regresar a casa-.

-No, estoy bien Kakashi-sensei-.

-Bien, entonces siéntense-.

-Si-.

Los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron el salón y se detuvieron en los ojos de Ino, ¿Por qué la chica simplemente no le dejaba y ya? Ino había sido una gran chica pero… no le gustaba, no la quería, mucho menos la amaba, solo le caía bien, vio tambalearse a Sakura y la tomo de la cintura justo a tiempo, ayudándola a caminar hasta su asiento.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Ummm… si-.

-Tonta, te dije que te quedaras-. Sasuke le revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza y Sakura sonrió.

-Sasuke-kun, ya déjame…-. Lo dijo riendo levemente.

-Viendo que estas mucho mejor y que les gusta jugar, les espero al final del día en mi oficina…-. La campana se escucho y Kakashi sonrió. –Bueno yo me voy-.

Sakura y Sasuke congelados veían como Kakashi con sonrisa estúpida salía, si se hubieran puesto a hablar dos segundos después Kakashi no los hubiera castigado, ambos suspiraron. Termino su primer periodo y comenzó el receso, ambos se acostaron en el césped, alejados de todos, Sasuke se acostó totalmente sobre el césped y Sakura recostó la cabeza sobre su estomago.

-Es tu culpa Sasuke-kun-.

-Es tu culpa por ser una molestia-.

-Grasero-.

-Baka-.

-Grasero, fastidioso, arrogante y ególatra-.

-Ya cállate o tendré que hacerte algo muy malo-.

-¿Así? ¿Qué?-.

-Esto-.

Sasuke comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sakura, esta se revolcaba en el césped tratando de quitarse a Sasuke de encima, su punto débil, después Sasuke dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se acostó a un lado de Sakura, y le tomo la mano, Sakura suspiro.

-Hey, tortolitos, que se le ve todo a Sakura-chan-.

Sakura se sentó de inmediato en el césped y Sasuke se levanto, quedando de espaldas de Sakura, en si, entre Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-.

-¿Saben donde esta Hinata-chan?, es que quede de verme con ella pero no la veo-.

-Me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca, por eso estoy con Sasuke-kun-.

-Oh… entonces los veo luego adiós-.

Naruto pasó a un lado de Sasuke, pero le dijo algo en el oído.

-Si estas jugando con Sakura-chan te prometo que lo lamentaras-. Sasuke lo miro irse, sabía que Naruto quería mucho a Sakura, esperaba que no fuera más que un querer.

Sakura se levanto y se recargo en el árbol que les daba la sombra, al igual que Sasuke que le tomo la mano, nadie estaba por ahí, solo ellos dos, el viento soplaba tranquilo, Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura, aunque esto fuera costumbre de dos semanas ella no lograba entenderlo… ¿Por qué hacía siempre lo mismo?

-Sakura…-.

-¿Uh?-.

-Boba-.

-Oye-.

-Hmp-.

Sasuke jalo a Sakura hacía si y la abrazo fuertemente, "_Tan solo recuerda que… si no ves lo que tienes enfrente, cuando te des cuenta que existe, será muy tarde". _¿Que tan cierto podía ser eso? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que no fuera cierto, no quería volver a separarse de Sakura.

-Hoy… iré contigo a la cena-.

-Sasuke-kun-. Sakura sonrió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y caía en la mano de Sasuke, Sasuke la miro, y Sakura negó con la cabeza, es que no entendía a Sasuke, era tan cambiante y tan misterioso.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Con nerviosismo se aliso la falda del vestido, Sasuke no debería tardar en llegar, le dijo que llegaría a más tardar a las 7, apretó un poco la falda de su vestido y miro a un lado, su familia era grande, sin contar que algunos amigos de la familia llegarían. Miro su reloj de muñeca, comprobando que faltaban 5 minutos para las 7, y vio un auto… un auto color plata muy hermoso, se mordió el labio inferior al comprobar que el que bajaba era Sasuke, trato de no verse nerviosa, Ino estaría ahí… un recuerdo llego a su mente.

**Flashback**

_-Sakura, ¿necesito pedirte un favor?-._

_-¿Qué?-._

_-Por favor, ayúdame, Sasuke-kun va a ir a mi casa hoy, pero mis papás no pueden saber que yo estoy con él-._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-Mis papás son tradicionalistas Sakura, si se enteran que tengo novio y que… bueno tú ya sabes me mataran-._

_-Oh, bueno… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-._

_-Mira, ven conmigo a casa, entretienes a mis papás como por 3 horas y luego te vas… para ese momento yo estaré ya lista-._

_-Ok-._

**End Flashback**

_-Siemprefui tan tonta T.T-._

_**-¿Enserio? No lo había notado Baka-.**_

_-No eres linda-._

_**-Y tú tampoco lista-.**_

_-Oye-._

_**-Vamos, si me ofendes a mi ofendes a tu yo interior-.**_

_-No me gusta mucho que digamos mi yo interior-._

-Sakura-.

-¿Uh?-.

-Te llevo hablando, no te vallas a la luna-.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Vamos adentro o cenamos aquí afuera?-.

-Jejeje…-.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-¿Estas lista?-.

-Si-.

-Llegaremos después de la cena-.

-Ok-.

-Vamos Sakura-.

-Claro Shaoran-kun-.

Saku estaba débil, hace menos de un mes que se había recuperado y enseguida había querido regresar a Hong Kong por ese chico, un chico que le decía ser la perfección humana, el nombre se le hacía particularmente familiar, como si lo hubiese escuchado de otra persona, pero realmente no lo recordaba del todo bien.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Valla, no pensé que tu y Sasuke se conocieran tan bien para ser novios, hija-.

El sonrojo de Sakura se noto al instante, su padre sonrió, mientras Fugaku pasaba la vista por su hijo, sin duda su hijo era extraño, a un lo recordaba hace algunos años, el contaba sobre su amigo Haruno y Sasuke decía que odiaba a toda esa familia, y el día de hoy, al verlo junto a Haruno Sakura, no parecía odiarla en lo absoluto.

-Papá, Sasuke-kun y yo no somos novios-.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento-.

-Bueno, vayamos a la razón de esta cena, Sakura, hija, te tenemos una sorpresa-.

-¿Sorpresa?-. Dijo Sakura sin entender a su madre.

-Adivina quien vino a verte-.

-¿Verme?-. No recordaba a alguien importan… ¿podría ser?

-Adelante, entra-.

-¿Quién?-. Miro por la puerta y lo que vio la hizo sorprenderse y alegrarse.

-No puede ser…-. Susurro Sasuke e Ino a la vez.

Fugaku miro a la chica castaña, era mentira, no podía estar ahí, la chica que fue el gran amor de su hijo… Por que Sakura Kinomoto había muerto hace 2 años, miro a su hijo que no caía del asombro, al igual que muchos de los presentes.

-Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

-Sakura-. Dijo Shaoran con voz clara.

-Sasuke-kun-. Dijo en un susurro la castaña de ojos verdes con una sonrisa y con los ojos ligeramente humedos.

-Shaoran-kun-. Dijo Sakura con alegría.

Todo parecía haber caído en un ambiente muy tenso, menos para Sakura, Sakura Haruno, quien miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero de pronto sintió un temblor.

_-Sola-._

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Sakura caía, Shaoran reacción enseguida sujetando a Sakura justo a tiempo de la cintura, sorprendiendo a más de uno, y Sasuke, su orgullo quedo por los suelos, se suponía que el debía de sujetar a Sakura, no ese castaño.

-Sakura-chan, Shaoran ven conmigo-.

-Si señora-.

Shaoran camino con Sakura en brazos, atrás de Shari y seguido por Yushiro, los padres de Sakura. Sasuke se quedo estático, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, ella, la chica que creyó muerta estaba frente a él, no lo podía creer, no podía.

**Flashback**

_-No te preocupes…-. Sasuke no entendía nada, pero esa chica le sonreía, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos. -Las cosas se solucionaran pronto… lo que esperas… llegara…-. Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, no entendía nada, pero esa chica parecía entenderlo. -Nos veremos luego, regresa al templo Haruno-. La chica se separo de él, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y toco la puerta corrediza para abrirla, pero ella hablo. -Tan solo recuerda que… si no ves lo que tienes enfrente, cuando te des cuenta que existe, será muy tarde-._

**End Flashback**

De verdad, que no podía creerlo y sobre todo, no entendía nada.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Dejadla ahí, esa es su cama-.

-Claro-.

Shaoran coloco con mucho cuidado a Sakura sobre la cama, la contemplo un par de minutos.

-Ella estará… ¿bien?-. Le pregunto Shari.

-Podría, ¿dejarme solo con ella?-.

-Claro-.

Shari salió de la alcoba. Shaoran miro a su alrededor y cerró las cortinas, para luego acercarse hasta la cama de Sakura, poso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y cerro los ojos, luego los abrió.

-Pensé que ya había terminado todo, creo que me he equivocado-.

Una pequeña luz salió de la mano de Shaoran (debemos recordar que la familia de Shaoran tiene antecedentes de ser de magos), alumbrando al frente de donde miraba Sakura.

-Sakura, debes despertar-.

El despertar de Sakura no fue muy agradable, la chica estaba exaltada, con los ojos llorosos y la vista fija en el brillo de la mano de Shaoran, fijo su vista en el chico y la abrazo rápidamente.

-No dejes que vuelva, por favor, ya no-.

-Sakura, tranquila, no se que abra pasado, pensé que ya todo había terminado hace más de dos años-.

-Entonces que pasa, por… ¿Por qué sigo soñando con ella?-.

-No lose-.

-Hace tanto que no la veía, juro que… ya la había olvidado-.

La puerta se abrió de repente asombrando a Sakura y a Shaoran, quienes miraron como Shari entraba corriendo y abrazaba de forma asfixiante a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ¿estáis bien?-.

-Mamá, si sigues así me asfixiaras-.

-Neee… lo siento. ¿Qué tal estas?-.

-Muy bien, Shaoran-kun me ayudo-.

-Oh bueno, entonces te dejo descansar preciosa, yo tengo que ir a disculparme con los invitados-.

-Oh por dios… Sasuke-kun-.

-Esta aquí afuera, quiere verte… ¿lo dejo pasar?-.

-Oh bueno yo… No, dile que estoy durmiendo-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo seguir charlando con Shaoran-kun, descansa hija, te esperare abajo Shaoran-kun-.

-Si mamá-.

-Claro señora-.

Shari salió del cuarto mientras Sakura se acomodaba en la cama, observo a Shaoran, y recordó la actitud de Sasuke respecto a la castaña… estaba segura haber escuchado decir un Sakura.

-¿Te sucede algo Sakura?-.

-Esa chica, con la que…-.

-Mañana hablamos de eso, ahora deberías descansar-.

-Si, tienes razón… pero por favor, no me dejes sola-.

-No lo haré, solo tengo que… ir a dejar a alguien, regresare-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Te lo juro-.

-De acuerdo-.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

El brazo de Sasuke se mantenía ceñido a la cintura de Saku y su otro brazo pasaba por sus hombros, no quería dejarla y pensar que todo era un sueño, algo irreal, una mentira, pero ella estaba ahí, frente a él, no podía creerlo, tantos días de lamentarse y echarse la culpa de su muerte y hoy, como si nada, estaba ahí abrazándolo, pero… ¿Era real?

-Dime que no eres un sueño-.

-No lo soy-.

-Sakura, tanto tiempo estuve pensando que de verdad te había perdido-.

-Sasuke-kun-.

Ambos chicos se separaron mirando a la madre de Sakura, Saku miro a la señora con una sonrisa, la cual le regreso el gesto y luego se dirigió hacía Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura esta bien… no voy a mentirte, parece que no quiere verte, se ha quedado con su amigo en su alcoba y me he dicho que te dijera que ya estaba durmiendo, tal ves, solo esta muy cansada-.

-Gracias-.

-Bueno, los espero abajo-.

Sasuke miro en dirección al cuarto de Sakura, del cual salía ese castaño, lo fulmino con la mirada, Shaoran miro ese gesto sin entender, pero Shaoran Li no era el tipo de chicos que se dejaban vencer tan fácilmente así que lo miro de igual manera.

-Sakura, te dejo en casa, yo tengo que volver-.

-¿A que regresas?-. Pregunto Sasuke con molestia.

-Eso a ti que te importa-. Shaoran era grosero, y eso le daba igual.

-No te preocupes Shaoran-kun, yo puedo regresar a casa sola-.

-De ninguna manera-.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes Sakura, nos veremos luego-. Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de observar al chico.

-Entiendo, nos vemos luego-.

Saku camino a un lado de Shaoran, mientras Sasuke se encaminaba en dirección al cuarto de Sakura, abrió la puerta con cuidado mientras observo todo en penumbras, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que Sakura seguía despierta, se encontraba sentada en la cama.

-¿Shaoran-kun?-.

Sasuke apretó los puños mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza la puerta, la chica miro entre las penumbras y se congelo… acababa de cometer el error más grande del mundo… nadie debía confundir al Uchiha más orgulloso de todo Japón… nadie sin enfrentar las consecuencias.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Solo quería agradecerles a las últimas personas que me dieron un review, lamento tanto haber dejado en el olvido este fic. Bueno, muchas gracias y espero que leen esta capitulo más, NO voy a dejar el fic, al menos ya no, lo seguiré hasta que lo termine aunque me tarde mil años, bueno eso es todo._

_Sayonara._

_Yunmoon._


	6. Mentiras que matan

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_**Nota: **__Si lose, yo también pensaba en dejar en el olvido este fic, pero, nuevas ideas e inspiración llegaron a mi mente, además que mi inner no dejaba de molestarme. Bueno esta más que nada es una aclaración. Como en mi fic hay dos Sakuras, entonces decide que cuando me refiriera a Sakura Kinomoto saldría el nombre de Saku, y cuando me refiriera al nombre de Sakura Haruno saldría Sakura. Bueno dejando estas aclaraciones a un lado entonces, que comience este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Mentiras que matan.**_

* * *

La penumbra de la habitación daba un toque algo terrorífico al ambiente, el cual estaba totalmente tenso, mantuvo sus pequeñas manos estrujando la sabana, escuchando como Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo ¿Qué era peor? El hecho que se detuviera era peor que caminara por todo el cuarto. Si, había cometido un error en confundirlo, pero ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que el que estaba ahí era Sasuke y no Shaoran?

-Sasuke-kun…-.

-¿Ahora si recuerdas mi nombre?-.

-Yo…-.

-Olvídalo-. Se lo dijo lo bastante molesto, para que Sakura entendiera que iba a salir de ahí.

-Sasuke-kun espera-. Lo dijo en un grito, mientras que concentraba pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. –No era mi intensión decirte así, pero pensé que el que iba a entrar era Shaoran-kun y no tú. Lo siento-.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. No se podía enojarse con ella, no se lo merecía, descargar su enojo con otras personas no era lo correcto. Miro a Sakura, ¿siempre tenía que hacerla llorar? Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear a verla. –Descansa Sakura-. Con esto último se marcho. Sakura cerró los ojos con decepción, siempre que estaba bien con Sasuke tenía que arruinar todo.

_-Sola… igual que yo-._

Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, siempre ocurría lo mismo, necesitaba a Shaoran cerca, él era la única persona capas de _alejarla_. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía el miedo recorrer su columna vertebral, todo a su alrededor se detuvo y la sola imagen de ella estuvo presente en su mente… estaba realmente asustada.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su alcoba, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, solo habían dos opciones, quedarse e ingeniárselas para no lastimarla o llevarla a Hong Kong. La segunda podría ser la mejor opción pero…

_-Si Sakura vuelve aquí… no nos quedara otra opción más que hacer que olvide todo… poco a poco lo recordara… pero no te aseguro que todo regrese. Algunas cosas que se van, nunca más vuelven Shoran-._

Pero con eso ella estaría bien y jamás volvería a verla… _ella _jamás estaría de regreso, la dejaría tranquila. La pregunta aquí era ¿Sakura Haruno estaría dispuesta a olvidar todo por _ella_? Si fuera él obviamente no lo haría, preferiría vivir con pesadillas el resto de su vida con tal de no olvidar a Saku, la decisión estaba en manos de Sakura.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

El día era sumamente hermoso, el sol brilla como nunca el cielo se mantenía despejado y una brisa mantenía el clima tranquilo, no se podía pedir más, pelirrosa y castaño dormían en la misma cama, ella debajo de las sabanas y el sobre ellas. Los ojos verdes de ella demostraban que no dormía, los ojos chocolate de él mostraban lo mismo, pero la mirada perdida de ella y la mirada de él sobre ella decían claramente que alguien esperaba una respuesta.

-¿También lo olvidare a él?-.

-Si-.

-¿A mis padres?-.

-Si-.

-Pero… ¿podré recordarlos de nuevo?-.

-A tus padres si… pero todo lo demás… no lose-.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que hacer ese tipo de conjuros una vez no importa pero dos veces tiene consecuencias, y este conjuro tiene la consecuencia de la amnesia. A tus padres los recordarías porque mi madre puede hacer un contra conjuro, para que recuerdes cosas muy esenciales-.

-No quiero olvidarlo… no lo deseo-.

-Entonces no lo hagas, solo era un sugerencia-.

-Pero… podré olvidarla a _ella_… deseo olvidarla… lo deseo…-.

-¿Lo amas?-.

-Lo amo-.

-Entonces hazlo, su tu corazón recuerda por ti algún día volverás a recordarlo. Pero si no deseas olvidarlo y estar segura de que lo tendrás siempre en mente, no lo hagas.-. Lo dijo, muy seguro.

-Puede que tengas razón… Lo haré, mañana mismo nos vamos a Hong Kong-. Dijo levantándose repentinamente. Alguien toco la puerta y grito un "Adelante".

-Sakura-sama… el joven Uchiha-sama la espera abajo-.

-Sasuke-kun… Bajo en un momento-.

Sakura bajo de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus ropas, no vería a Sasuke en pijama, pero entonces se detuvo y miro a Shaoran, se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por todo… Shaoran-kun-.

-No… hay problema -/-…-.

Sakura entro al baño y se cambió rápidamente, Shoaran ya no estaba en su cuarto. Pronto escucho ruido, parecía haber un alboroto abajo, en fin, podía ser cualquier cosa, como que Sasuke se estuviera peleando con Shaoran… se levanto rápidamente y bajo corriendo las escaleras se encontró con la peor cosa que pudo a ver visto, a esos dos chicos peleándose en la sala.

-¡Alto!, ¡Deténganse ahora!-. Sakura fruncía el ceño mientras que trataba de no golpear a ambos, tan patéticos para pelearse así y… en su sala. -¿Pero que creen que hacen?-.

-Tu amigo fue quien empezó-. Se justifico Shaoran levantándose mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que tenía en la boca.

-Cállate imbécil-. Rugió Sasuke, quien claramente quería golpearlo de nuevo.

-Alto Sasuke, como te atreves a pelearte en mi casa y con mi amigo… ¿Qué te sucede?-. Sakura se coloco frente a Sasuke inconscientemente estaba protegiendo a Shaoran.

-Tsk… me largo-. Después de limpiarse la sangre del rostro se acomodo la ropa y camino a la salida, Sakura miro a su dirección algo preocupada, acaso Sasuke…

-Jejeje… estaba celoso, creo que ha pensado que hemos pasado la noche-.

Miro a Shaoran quien se levantaba del suelo, por Kami-sama, podría ser verdad, y entendía que al decir "pasado la noche" se refería a tener sexo.

-¿Por qué no has salido corriendo por él?-. Cuestiono Shaoran a un lado de ella… ni ella mismo lo sabía.

-Gracias-.

Y sin más comenzó a correr, Sasuke estaba apenas saliendo de las grandes rejas, su aura negra se alcanzaba a ver, Sakura sonrió, de verdad estaba celoso, Sasuke ya le había demostrado muchas veces lo que el sentía por ella, pero ella… no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente, porque era tímida y muy insegura.

-¡Sasuke!-.

No iba a voltear, porque simplemente no quería verla, después de ver bajar a esa idiota castaño, con cara de dormido y la ropa algo desarreglada le había quedado muy claro que Sakura había dormido con él, pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque Sasuke Uchiha solo pensaba en que la única razón por la que un chico dormiría con una chica sería para tener sexo, era demasiado mal pensado y un cabezota como para que su cabeza pensará que ellos solo dormían. Ella lo detuvo del brazo, su aura oscura se extendió un poco más.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-No es lo que tu piensas Sasuke-kun… Shaoran-kun si paso la noche aquí, pero solo dormíamos, no mal interpretes las cosas, por favor-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y su aura mala continuo aumentado, si de por si había despertado de un humor de los mil demonios ahora estaba que se lo llevaba la…, se volteo y tomo a Sakura de los hombros fuertemente, por un momento se sintió asustada por la fuerza que aplicaba en sus hombros y la cara de molestia de Sasuke, pero pronto Sasuke calmo su irá y su mueca de molestia cambió a una sería, inclusive parecía ser pacifica, la presión que aplicaba bajo a cero y lo que la dejo perpleja fue cuando recargo su frente en la suya, el aire se le salió y se sintió mareada.

-Estoy realmente celoso, muy celoso, tanto que tengo ganas de ir y golpear a ese estúpido-.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sus mejillas cubiertas de un color carmín delataban su nerviosismo, esto debía ser una mentira, Sasuke jamás había demostrado su amor tan abiertamente, bueno no es que estuviera expresando amor, pero era lo que parecía, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sintió tan pequeña ante esa mirada, esa mirada tan… linda.

-¿Sasuke-kun, tú…?-.

-Shhh…-.

Sakura se sintió estremecer cuando Sasuke despego su frente de la suya, y cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke chocar con el suyo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke en su cuello, sintió como un estremecimiento le pasaba por todo el cuerpo, y con esto Sasuke la soltó y retrocedía un paso, miro como el Uchiha se quedaba frente a ella, mirándola intensamente, esperando una respuesta o algo parecido.

Sakura trago pesado, y dando un paso más tomo el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos. –Realmente soy muy injusta, ¿siempre hago todo mal contigo?-. Sus manos acariciaron una de las mejillas del Uchiha y luego bajo hasta el hombro de este y bajo el rostro. –Sasuke-kun, tú… tú me gustas mucho-.

Un aire algo frió soplo, los cabellos de Sakura se mecieron, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle antes que lo olvidara, antes que se fuera a Hong Kong y tal vez lo olvidara por siempre.

-Me voy a Hong Kong Sasuke-kun-.

El aire se le salió de los pulmones cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, tuvo que recordarse que seguía viva, sin querer comenzó a perder el equilibrio pero enseguida Sasuke coloco una mano en su espalda, tuvo que reunir mucho valor para acercar sus manos al cuello de él, las manos le temblaban y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Cuando Sasuke se separo de ella coloco su frente en su hombro, Sakura ya había recibido muchas sorpresas para no estar totalmente perturbada y algo mareada.

-No te vayas… por favor-.

El susurro de Sasuke le llego hasta la mente… "Por favor", y no lo resistió más, no quería irse ella tampoco, pero tenía tanto miedo de que _ella _quisiera dañarla. Y entonces ella lo decidió.

-No me iré jamás Sasuke-kun…-.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Entonces me dices que… ¿Sasuke-kun la quiere a ella?-.

-Debo creer que si, trato de matarme cuando me vio en su casa. Si sigo vivo no es más que por Sakura, quien bajo antes que el dobe ese tratara de matarme-.

-Pero… yo…-.

-Sakura, ¿sigues enamorada de él?-.

-Si-.

Shaoran cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pensó en mil formas de arreglar este problema pero la única persona que podía hacerlo estaba en la casa de Sakura, porque sabía que la quería a ella, o al menos eso parecía. Miro a Saku con detenimiento, sin perder ni un rastro de sus facetas, paso de una triste a una pequeña sonrisa y enseguida regreso a una faceta triste.

-Sakura, ¿Tu que piensas de enamorarse de los recuerdos?-. Dijo Shaoran, si no podía resolver el problema lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacerla entender.

-¿Recuerdo? Eso es algo ilógico Shaoran-kun-. Contesto Saku mientras lo veía con una clara confusión en el rostro.

-Entonces me dices que es imposible y además tonto ¿no?-.

-Pues si, porque un recuerdo es igual que una ilusión-. Contesto Saku aun muy confundida.

-Entonces dime… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Sasuke Uchiha?-.

-Porque cuando lo le conocí él era una persona muy noble, su corazón estaba lastimado por una chica que se fue de su vida, yo quise ayudarle, todo comenzó porque yo quería ser buena con alguien que pensaba que la vida era una desdicha, porque yo quería mostrarle que la vida nunca sería así y al final termine enamorándome de él-.

A Shaoran le costo mucho seguir hablando, pero si no lo hacía Saku saldría realmente lastimada con todo esto.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué seguiste enamorada de él?-.

-Porque se que el corazón de Sasuke sigue siendo igual, que a pesar de todo el será siempre una persona muy noble y que…-. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de todo y miro a Shaoran con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. –Tu… ¿insinúas que yo estoy enamorada del recuerdo que tengo de Sasuke-kun?-.

-Si-.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Naruto ¿Qué insinúas?-.

-Que eres un cabezota y un teme-.

-Habla dobe-.

-Jamás te lo quise decir teme pero ahora lo haré-. Naruto miro fijamente a Sasuke, sus ojos azulosos tomaron un brillo, algo parecido al brillo que suelen tomar las personas cuando dirán algo muy serio. -¿Quieres todavía a Sakura?-.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo directo que fue Naruto, casi siempre solía ser algo despistado y darle vueltas al asunto. –Si-. Porque la quería demasiado, nunca había querido a alguien como ella, siempre fue dulce con él, le mostró que aunque una persona se valla se puede seguir viviendo, y aseguraba que jamás querría a alguien como a ella.

-¿Y que sucede con Sakura-chan?-.

La había besado apenas, pero no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba con ella, porque Sasuke era una persona muy cambiante y algo estúpida respecto a los sentimientos. Había estado con Ino casi un año o más, realmente no se acordaba, pero jamás la había querido, porque había jurado a si mismo que después de ellas dos jamás volvería a querer a nadie más.

-No lose-.

-Teme eres todo un estúpido-.

-…-. No dijo nada, muy pocas veces escuchaba a su amigo insultarlo de verdad y eso le tenía sorprendido.

-Tu sabes que Sakura no es la misma de hace tiempo ¿verdad?-.

-Y eso a ti que más te da-. Dijo Sasuke volteando la mirada.

-Tú nunca entendiste que ella no iba ser igual de siempre-. Porque Naruto lo sabía, Naruto sabía que Sasuke Uchiha seguía enamorado de Saku, y sabía que eso sería malo, ¿Por qué? No odiaba a Saku ni nada de eso, pero había una gran probabilidad que ella hubiera cambiado, tal vez a Sasuke ya no le gustaría, tal vez inclusive ella ya no quisiera a Sasuke, no podían ser tan estúpidos y seguir enamorados del recuerdo del otro.

-Cállate-. Y lo sabía, pero nunca quiso aceptarlo, porque Saku siempre fue especial para él, aunque al principio…

-Nunca entendiste que tu solo estabas enamorado de un recuerdo-. Quería restregárselo en la cara, quería que entendería de una vez por todas eso.

-Suficiente-. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse, con el ceño fruncido lo miro directamente e intensamente, si las miradas matarán ahora Naruto estaría muerto.

-Y sigues igual, haciéndote ignorante ante lo que ya sabes-. Y el toque final, para que Sasuke jamás olvidara lo cruel que podía ser cuando hablaba seriamente, porque quería ayudar a su amigo, porque era su casi hermano, había entendido que al principio de la relación de Sasuke y Saku él había echo algo realmente cruel, había empezado esa relación porque Saku era muy parecida a Sakura, esa fue la verdad, claro el muy teme logro enamorarse de ella, pero eso no quita lo que había hecho al principio.

-Si, lose-.

Naruto suspiro y sin más se levanto de su puesto, y se acerco a Sasuke y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del azabache, miro a otro lado para que no notara el sonrojo del rubio, la parecía vergonzoso decirle lo que le diría.

-Teme… no te preocupes, te entiendo-. Sin más volteo el rostro y lo miro, quito su mano y luego golpeo su hombro. –Ahora solo debes de hacer lo que tienes que hacer-. Dijo el rubio.

-No te pases dobe-. Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado, su amigo siempre sabía como hacerlo sentir bien, aunque nunca lo admitiera, Naruto era su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron entrar a Sakura Kinomoto al aula, algunos que la conocían no tardaron en acercarse a ella. Sasuke miraba a todas partes, Sakura no llegaba y eso comenzaba a preocuparle, hoy parecía un día con muchas sorpresas ya que Kakashi extrañamente llego a tiempo, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y luego miro a la chica que se encontraba sentada al final de la clase, algo perplejo la miro.

-¿Sakura?-.

En fin, después de eso la chica se presentó y quedo con Kakashi de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, Sasuke miraba todo al margen, mientras algunos comentaban sobre todo, pronto Kakshi se aclaro la garganta y todos comprendieron que tenían que callarse.

-Tenemos una mala noticia, Sakura Haruno fue transferida a Hong Kong, fue de improvisto y parece ser que se fue hoy en la mañana… por eso me obligaron a llegar temprano hoy-.

Murmuro lo último más para si que para todos, sin embargo lo escucharon y todos comenzaron a carcajearse. Sasuke sin embargo estaba con los ojos abiertos y la mirada agachada, no era cierta, ella se lo había dicho, ella le había dicho que no se iría, ella… le había mentido. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños bajo la banca, estaba más que decidido, jamás volvería a querer a nadie, jamás volvería a enamorarse, jamás… volvería a creer en una mujer.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Lamento decirles que efectivamente este es el final de este fic…_

_Y que dijeron, por supuesto que este no es el final._

_En el próximo episodio pasaran cosas interesantes. Como ven tuve que hacer partir a Sakura, ya ven Sasuke se volverá un maldito ahora que ha sufrido una decepción amorosa, a ver como me sale el próximo capitulo, solo espérenlo._

**Sayonara.**

**.::Yunmoon::.**


	7. Excusas

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Excusas**_

* * *

-Entonces… ¿te regresas a Japón?-.

-Si, mamá ya me extraña y mi padre se pone de dramático. Creo que ya es tiempo de volver a Japón, es tiempo de recordar mi hogar-.

-Supongo que ya es tiempo, ya estas bien, incluso ya empiezas a recordar cosas de Japón-.

-Cierto… ya deseo regresar a casa, pero esta vez he decidido que no voy a vivir con mis papás, no se, pero siento que si regresos con ellos no me voy a acostumbrar, así que me he puesto a buscar departamento y he encontrado uno muy bonito, es grande y esta en el centro de Tokio, lo único malo es que lo tendré que compartir con otro chico… pero según esto es muy ordenado, con eso me basta-.

-¿Ya pensaste en todo?-.

-Si, ya tengo donde vivir, ya tengo un trabajo y ya tengo mi transferencia a la Facultad de Medicina, ah, y los boletos para el avión ya están también listos-. Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Tomo las sabanas blancas y las extendió por la cama, mientras el castaño tomaba el otro extremo de las sabanas, terminando de acomodar lo que sería la cama de ella.

-Te ayudaron mis hermanas, ¿cierto?-.

-Si-. Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada, sabía que a Shaoran no le gustaba que le pidiera ayuda a sus hermanas, decía que eran molestas, ruidosas y pesadas, pero a ella le caía muy bien las hermanas de Shaoran.

-Y ya le avisaste a mi mamá-.

-Claro, fue a la primera que avise, no sabes cuanto la quiero, la siento como mi segunda madre-.

-Ya veo-. Dijo, Sakura inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba un poco sentido porque no le había dicho a él primero.

-Pero sin duda al que voy a extrañar más va a ser a ti Shaoran-. Dijo para hacer sentir bien a Shaoran, aunque era la verdad, lo iba a extrañar mucho.

-Pensaba ir contigo a Japón, después de todo me fui sin despedirme de Saku-. Dijo quitandole importancia al asunto.

-¿Cuándo dices Saku te refieres a la chica de la que siempre me hablas?-. Shaoran asintió. –Se que te gusta, espero conocerla algún día-. Comento con una sonrisa en el rostro, terminando de arreglar la cama cada uno se sentó en un lado.

-Si-.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es Tokio? He visto muchas cosas sobre ese lugar pero no lo recuerdo, ha de ser un lugar sorprendente-.

-Tu amabas Tokio, cuando tomaste la decición de irte, realmente te costo despedirte de Tokio y abordar el avion-.

-Pero recuerdo solo Hong Kong-.

-Entonces creo que también te gusta Hong Kong-. Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y aventándole un cojín, Sakura sonrió mientras que se lo regresaba, al final terminaron en el suelo riéndose por su estúpida guerra.

-Realmente estoy muy emocionada de regresar a Tokio, tal vez ahí recuerde cosas que aquí no puedo-. Comento Sakura viendo el techo como añorando el futuro.

-Recordaras todo lo que quieras, te lo aseguro-.

Aunque a veces dudaba, porque se había equivocado, ella no lo había recordado ni con el contra conjuro, había logrado olvidar a _ella_ pero también a Sasuke, a veces deseaba que ella se hubiera quedado en Japón con sus recuerdos, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, tal vez en Tokio ella recordara todo lo que había olvidado en Hong Kong.

-Por cierto, tu mamá me dijo que fueras por estas cosas-. Sakura le entrego una gran lista de cosas, Shaoran suspiro.

-Creo que siempre abusa de mí-.

-Es mejor que vayas, antes que se haga tarde-.

-Vale-.

Shaoran salió de su cuarto y pronto se levanto, no tenía toda su memoria completa y eso ella lo sabía y por lo que le había dicho Yelan -nombre de la madre de Shaoran- todo lo recordaría a su debido tiempo, pero sin ayuda de nadie, porque sino _ella_ regresaría a su mente, así que tendría que forzar a su cuerpo y corazón a recordar por ella, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil y casi imposible, estaba totalmente segura que Shaoran podría hacerlo mejor ella, admiraba mucho a Shaoran más que nadie, era fuerte y nunca bajaba la cabeza por nada.

Yelan preparo una fiesta de despedida y de cumpleaños a la vez -era 28 de marzo, su cumpleaños-, se iba esa misma noche y llegaba a Tokio en la mañana, una despedida triste, al termino fue por sus maletas y tomada de la mano de Shaoran se dirigió al aeropuerto, cuando estubo abordo del avion, con el reproductor en mano comenzó a sentir la adrenalina, estaba muy ansiosa por llegar.

-Oye Shaoran… sientó que cuando me fui de Tokio no me despedí de alguien importante, creo que eso puede ser malo. ¿Abre lastimado a alguien?-.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú-.

-Estoy ansiosa por regresar a casa-. Sonrio, aunque algo andaba mal en ella... estaba segura que había dejado algo importante en Tokio, pero no recordaba que, no sabía porque, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que recuperar todo lo que había dejado, no iba a ser nada sencillo y tal vez sería algo doloroso, pero no quería ser negativa, así que pronto dejo volar todos esos pensamientos y encendió su reproductor de música.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

-Jajajaja...-. Odiaba su maldita risa y la odiaba más cuando se estaba burlando de él.

¿Pero como mierda había terminado así? Un estado deplorable, sus ojeras, los ojos rojos, un aliento a alcohol que era asqueroso y sin contar las mordidas, chupetones y rasguños que tenía en el cuerpo, cosas que aseguraba eran obra de una mujer o en el mejor de los casos de un perro hambriento.

-Para ya dobe-.

-Oh, lo siento señor-no-pase-una-noche-para-nada-mala. Mirate, ¿estas seguro que fueron mujeres y no perros?-.

-Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando-.

-Vamos Sasuke-teme... no están malo. Nada que no se quite con una buena ducha-.

Por primera vez Sasuke hizo caso a Naruto, y se metió al baño. El agua relajo todos sus musculos, no podía recordar como se había metido en todo ese lio. Solo recordaba que estaba enojado y no sabía porque, al final dos "amigas" de la facultad habían decidido ayudarlo con su enojo... pero solo recordaba eso, estaba totalmente bloqueado. Salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura y miro a Naruto pegado en su fax.

-¿Qué ves imbécil?-.

-¿Se fue tu compañero de piso?-.

-Si, le dieron beca a una escuela de arte...-.

-Vaya... supongo que Sai tenía talento-. Soltó Naruto mientras tomaba unas ojos del fax. -Vaya... ¿así que inquilina?... ¿sabías que viene hoy?-.

Mierda... la inquilina. Claro que no se acordaba. -¿A que hora viene?-.

-Dentro de...-. Naruto miro su reloj. -... tres horas-.

-Genial-. Grito con sarcasmo. El departamento estaba echo un asco, podría decirse que ni el baño se había salvado de la invasión de las dos chicas o de los dos perros.

Miro a Naruto, esa mirada que dice "Si no me ayudas te mato". Naruto suspiro mientras comenzaba a acomodar algunas cosas, entre ellas encontro algo parecido a hilo dental azul... no pregunto, lo tiro a la basura. Mientras tanto Sasuke comenzaba a cambiarse, unos pantalones cortos verdes y una polera blanca, se fue directo a acomodar la sala, todo estaba echo un asco. No supo como, pero en menos de dos horas todo había quedado limpio, inclusive podía confirmar que veía su reflejo en el piso.

-Bien teme. Yo quede con Hinata-chan, así que si no le molesta a su majestad me largo-. Sasuke le hizo un gesto obseno con la mano y Naruto le mostro un "lindo" gesto con el dedo. -Por cierto...-. Naruto se volteo a verlo. -Hoy es 29 de marzo-.

Naruto salió del departamento segundos después. Sasuke esboso una ligera sonrisa, se acerco a la ventana y miro por la calle, cada 28 de marzo desde hace tres años se ponía de un humor de perros y casi siempre terminaba así. Gruño una vez antes de separarse de la ventana y dirigirse a la cocina, le quedaban exactamente 58 minutos antes que su nueva inquilina llegara. Recordaba que no había hablado con ella directamente, si no con la chica que decía ser su representante. No dudo en aceptarla como su compañera por una sola razón, era estudiante de medicina. Sabía de sobra que las mujeres que estudiaban medicina lo hacían por tres causas. La primera: Porque eran unos ratones de biblioteca, segunda: Porque eran feas y tercera: Porque eran unas antisociales. En cualquier caso no tendrían mucho contacto y muy probablemente tan solo la vería en las mañanas y en las noches, eso sin duda era lo que quería.

Sai le había dejado una lista de candidatas -claramente solo mujeres- diciendole "Para que tengas una calienta camas a la vuelta del pasillo". Pero el portero de su edificio -edificio que solo podían rentar estudiantes de la universidad- le había dado una lista mejor, y le había echo el favor de quitar a todas las mujeres que estaban más que anciosas en ser su compañera de cuarto -cosa que le tenía perturbado-. Y entre ellas la había encontrado, los datos no eran más que su edad, donde vivía actualmente y que era estudiante de medicina -cosa que fue lo único que leyo, porque si había más lo ignoro-.

La dichosa representante le había dicho que no podía darle datos personales -como nombre, dirección o cosas por el estilo- asegurandole que su amiga era muy callada, responsable y ordenada. Al final habían llegado al acuerdo de que el lugar sería de ella, claro, al primer acoso por parte de su nueva inquilina aseguro que la sacaría aunque fuera media noche, la dichosa representante le había dicho que no se preocupara, que su amiga no era así -solo esperaba que fuera verdad-.

Se sento en el desayunador y tomo una manzana que estaba en una canastita. Sus ojos vagaban con aburrimiento por toda la cocina. Su porte pensador era encantador, muchas mujeres habían quedado enamoradas de él con solo verlo en la clase de algebra avanzada, Sasuke tenía el porte de un delicioso modelo, era muy guapo y con los tres años que habían pasado se había vuelto mucho más guapo -si eso podía ser verdad-.

-Solo espero que no sea una molestia-.

Esa palabra le detuvo hasta la respiración. Dio una gran mordida a la manzana, con algo de brusquedad. Rodo en la silla colocando su brazo sobre el resplado de la silla y mirando toda la sala, sonrió de lado, Naruto había limpiado muy bien. Dejo la manzana en un lado y se levanto de la silla con algo de brusquedad, estaba tremendamente aburrido. Tomo la manzana de nuevo y fue directo a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele de plasma -pantalla que habían comprado entre Sai y él- más de docientos canales y no había nada que ver, por eso odiaba los sábados, los odiaba mucho.

Al terminar la manzana apago la pantalla y comenzó a lavar la loza, regalo de su madre: "Si vas a vivir lejos de mi, por lo menos vive como debes Sasuke-chan". La loza era lo único que ocupaba de todo lo que su madre le había dado ¿acaso no se había puesto a pensar que en dos horas todo eso podía ser robado o en el mejor de los casos, romperse en una fiesta? Al parecer no. Terminando de lavar fue al baño y comenzó a secarlo ya que no le había dado tiempo por estar ordenando todo lo demás. Suspiro al terminan y luego paso directo a la sala de nuevo, y fue entonces que el sonido de su timbre le hizo hacer una sonrisa, miro su reloj, faltaban a un 15 minutos, podría ser alguna acosadora o su inquilina en el peor o mejor de los casos.

A paso pesado comenzó a acercarse a la puerta... Abrió la puerta y al abrirla coloco su brazo en ella... pero su galantería se fue a la basura al notar quien estaba parado frente a él. Una sonrisa extremadamente calida, sus mejillas ligeramente tintadas en rosa, sus ojos cerrados demostrando su amabilidad y su cabello largo y _rosa_. Estaba más guapa que nunca, estaba simplemente hermosa.

-Soy Sakura Haruno seré su nueva inquilina-. Su sonrisa fue grande y dulce, él estaba parado frente a la puerta, con la mirada agachada, sonrió tan sadicamente que si ella lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar quedarse.

Fue entonces que elevo la cabeza, mostrando una media sonrisa, ella entonces estiro la mano, en forma de saludo. -Mucho gusto... ¿tu nombre es?-.

¿A caso estaba loca o algo parecido? Sasuke elevo una ceja, si quería jugar el jugaría también, estiro el brazo y tomo la pequeña mano de Sakura, agacho la cabeza y le beso los nudillos.

-Mucho gusto... Uchiha Sasuke-.

No supo el porque... pero al escucharlo hablar sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo... nego mentalmente, pero, tenía una voz tan suave y tan linda que le había llegado hasta el corazón, se juro a si misma jamás olvidarla... Sasuke la dejo pasar mientras tomaba sus maletas y las colocaba en la sala, Sakura miro todo el lugar, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado... y fue entonces cuando recordo.

-Mi 'representante' me ha dicho claramente las reglas que debo acatar... ¿puedo llamarte Sasuke?-. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, ella no sabía que todo eso estaba resultando realmente divertido para él, pero también vagamente doloroso. -Me ha dicho que no debo hablarte mucho, debo mantener una distancia prudente hacía ti y que sobre todo no debo acosarte... prometo solemnemente no hacer nada de eso Sasuke-. Rió ante lo que dijo. -Realmente prometo no ser una molestia. Mi amiga me ha dicho que eres constantemente acosado... yo solo quiero ser una buena compañera y no molestarte y si me lo permites, tu amiga también-. Sakura se sentó en el sofá, y fue cuando Sasuke miro el respaldo del sofá... abrió los ojos... eso era un ¿sujetador?

-Tu 'representante' es algo exagerada... solamente quiero que no trates de acosarme y meterte en mi vida personal-. Brusco y directo, fue lo único que pudo pensar Sakura, pero a jusgar por lo que le había contado la hermana de Shaoran -la tan dicha representante- el chico parecía ser acosado como si fuera chocolate derretido.

-De acuerdo-. Contesto sonriendo. -Si no te molesta, me gustaría ver todo el piso-.

-Haz lo que quieras-. Bruto, pensó ella al instante. Simplemente se coloco de pie y se encamino hacía un pasillo que conducía a la cocina y otras areas del piso -ese piso era el más grande de todo el edificio- Sasuke inmediatamente tomo el sujetador y lo guardo en su bolsillo, malditas estúpidas, si que se habían divertido con el, lo habían usado y el se había dejado usar, si que las iba a odiar cuando volviera a verlas.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era que Sakura Haruno había regresado a Japón y al parecer, no lo conocía. Eso era imposible y estúpido, Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y a él no debía importarle en lo más minimo, hace mucho tiempo había decidido olvidar a Sakura y odiarla cuando volviera a verla. Si, eso es lo que haría, la odiaría, la ignoraría y... simplemente se comportaría lo más despreciable que pudiera con ella, porque Sakura lo había traicionado. Con ese pensamiento en la mente Sasuke tomo su chaqueta y se fue, estaba enojado, y sabía que podía hacer muchas estupideces, estupideces que demostrarían debilidad, lo mejor que podía hacer era largarce.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Para cuando regreso a la sala no encontro a Sasuke por ningun lado. Cogio sus maletas y las llevo al cuarto que estaba libre y sabía que era suyo. Dejo las maletas y pronto se dejo caer en la cama. No sabía porque, pero en el momento en que sus ojos miraron a Sasuke supo que algo no andaba bien, ignoraba la verdad y realmente ignoraba lo que estaba pasando, pero si las cosas iban mal, sus papás le regresarían a casa, no quería regresar a la mansion, no es que no quiciera, pero estar en un lugar tan grande y sola resultaba insoportable y aburrido.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y se encontro con una sorpresa, estaba repleto de tomates.

-Tomates...-.

No supo porque, pero sintió que ella también conocía a alguien que le gustaban mucho los tomates. Cerro el refrigerador y comenzó a rememorizar todas las personas que conocía, pero no encontro a nadie que le gustara los tomates, en casa de Shaoran a nadie le gustaban los tomates tanto como para llenar un refrigerador con ellos, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas, le prepararía a Sasuke algo para comer que llevara muchos tomates, tal vez así el chico no sería tan grosero con ella y se llevaran mejor.

Comenzó a preparar algo, tomo varios tomates del refrigerador y comenzo a cortarlos, estaba tan centrada en lo que hacía que no noto que alguien estraba a la casa, corto más o menos cuatro tomates y luego checo que el agua estuviera hirviendo, enseguido echo el paquete de pasta y cerro la olla, tomo la licuadora y metio los tomates cuando acciono la licuadora escucho un grito que la sorprendio demasiado.

-¿¡SAKURA-CHAN?!-.

Luego sintió como un rubio se le echaba encima y ambos caían al suelo, se asusto, y comenzó a revolverse para quitarce al chico de encima, pero este la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura mientras apollaba su cabeza sobre su estomago.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad eres tu? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? ¿Por qué?-.

Sakura estaba aturdida, con el chico sobre ella y todas esas preguntas más el sonido de la licuadora la estaban aturdiendo, miro al chico que tenía sobre ella y cuando esos ojos azules le regresaron la mirada lo recordó.

-¿Naruto?-.

-¿Si?-.

-¡Naruto! Te he recordado, no lo puedo creer, de verdad te he recordado. Mirate, te vez muy guapo, ¿cuanto creciste? Vamos, quitate que tengo que seguir cocinando-.

Naruto se quito de sobre ella algo extrañado por lo que había dicho, Sakura apago la licuadora y lo miro detenidamente, había crecido, debía medir unos 184 centimetros más o menos, sabiendo que ella apenas llegaba a los 160 centimetros. Se acerco a él y le sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura, no lo podía creer, ¿como había podido olvidar a ese chico? Sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearle y cerro los ojos apoyando su mejilla en su pecho.

-Paso mucho tiempo Sakura-chan, te extrañamos todos aquí-.

Y como si Naruto hubiese invocado un hechozo comenzó a recordar a esos todos, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tami, los chicos del colegio, los sirvientes de la casa, los amigos de sus papás, a Sakura Kinomoto, y... y... nada más, no recordo más.

-Yo también los extrañe mucho Naruto, mucho, de verdad mucho-.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de pronto Sakura-chan? Todos se pusieron muy tristes y el teme realmente decallo mucho, realmente le hiciste mucha falta todo este tiempo-.

-¿El teme?-.

-Si, el teme así es como le llamo yo a Sasuke-.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Si Sakura-chan, Sasuke... ¿no lo recuerdas?-.

-Sasuke...-. Abrió los ojos y miro los ojos azules de Naruto, no recordaba ningun Sasuke. -No, no lo recuerdo-.

-Pero.. si tu vives con...-.

El móvil de Sakura sono y esta se soltó rápidamente de Naruto y corrió hasta su móvil, lo tomo y lo abrió.

-¿Alo?-.

-¿Sakura? Soy yo Shaoran-.

-Hola Shaoran-kun ¿qué sucede?-.

-Dime... ¿como se llama tu compañero de cuarto?-.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué? ¿qué sucede?-.

-Sakura, sal de ahí ahora mismo, te llevare a otro sitio-.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Sasuke se quito los audifonos y miro a Sakura, quien estaba de espaldas a él, miro que sostenía su móvil a un lado de su oreja, de seguro hablaba por telefono.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo Shaoran-kun?-.

Sasuke empuño las manos, avento su mochila al living donde estaba sentada Sakura y le arrebato el móvil, Sakura le miro con sorpresa y algo de susto, de verdad la había asustado mucho.

-¿Qué quieres imbecil?-.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Regresale el móvil a Sakura-.

-No lo haré-.

-Bien, entonces te lo dire, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo, por favor, no tiene que...-.

-No voy a hablar contigo, así que deja de molestarnos-.

Cortó la llamada y aventó el móvil al suelo a un lado de Sakura quedando totalmente destrosado, esta le miro luego molesta, ¿como se había atrevido a hacerle eso? Se levanto totalmente euforica y cuando abrió la boca Sasuke se la cubrió con la mano.

-Estoy muy molesto. Así que por favor, ¡no eches leña al fuego!-.

Sakura cerro la boca cuando Sasuke quito su manos y miro como el chico tomaba sus cosas y se metió a su cuarto, Sakura frunció el ceño, eso si que no entendía en lo absoluto, miro a Naruto y noto que este la miraba raro.

-De verdad, ¿no lo recuerdas?-.

-Lo siento Naruto, nose de que me hablas. Lo mejor es que te vayas-.

-Pero...-.

-Nos vemos luego Naruto-.

-Ok... nos vemos luego-.

Naruto salió de ahí muy confundido, Sakura se metió de vuelta a la cocina y termino la pasta, se lavo las manos y se quito el delantal y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba el cuarto de Sasuke, suspiro levemente y toco la puerta despacio, al no recivir respuesta alguna abrió la puerta y observo que Sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Sasuke... ¿estas bien?-.

-Vete-.

-Mira, no se porque estas molesto, pero... tu no tenías el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste-.

Sasuke sonrió con ironia y volteo a ver a Sakura, se acerco a ella lentamente hasta que la dejo en el marco de la puerta inclino la cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente con Sakura, sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, Sakura se sonrojo, eso era realmente extraño.

-Vete-.

Sasuke cerro la puerta en su nariz y Sakura se sintió engañada, frunció el ceño y volvio a tocar la puerta con mucha insistencia, eso había sido embarazoso y muy humillante, dejarse llevar por los encantos de un hombre si que era humillante para ella.

-Sasuke, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar-.

Y aunque estuvo tocando por un largo rato el nunca le abrió la puerta, eso era grosero, muy grosero, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta de Sasuke y decidió dejar todo por la paz ese día, ya habría otra ocación. Fue al suelo donde estaba su móvil destruido y se agacho, todo estaba destrozado, el de verdad había aventado con gran fuerza su móvil, inclusive la tarjeta SIM estaba rota, ya no había caso, tomo todos los pedazos y los echo a la basura. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de la pasta, iba a comer sola y eso nunca le había gustado, podría hablarle a alguien, pero jamás se había preocupado por recordar el numero de Shaoran, simplemente buscaba en sus contactos el nombre de Shaoran y listo, genial, simplemente genial.

-Bien... si todo sigue igual, voy a regresar a casa de mis padres... que fastidio-.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Era la tercera vez que le marcaba, pero lo mandaban al buzón de vos, dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, mientras que a un lado de él Saku miraba su desesperación, tomo el brazo de Shaoran y negó con la cabeza.

-Si Sasuke-kun fue el que constesto entonces ella no va a responder, de seguro el rompió su móvil o algo así-.

-Su hubiera sabido antes que su campañero era Sasuke Uchiha nunca la hubiera dejado quedarce ahí-.

-Si, ya lose-.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que me contaste?-.

-No solo eso. Cuando Sakura se fue, Sasuke primero dejo de hablarle a todo el mundo, incluso Naruto-kun estuvo excluido de su vida, después de un mes volvió a hablar con sus amigos más cercanos, para que me hablara a mi tardo medio año y... nuestra relación no era buena, el pensaba que lo traicionaría o algo así. Con las chicas solo jagaba y luego las botaba de la forma más cruel que puedas imaginarte, incluso estuve yo apunto de pasar por lo mismo. Es simple, el esta decepcionado de las mujeres por culpa de ella. No la odio, pero la culpo de todo lo que le pasa a Sasuke-kun-.

-Pero no había otra opción Sakura... ella tenía que hacerlo si quería vivir-.

-Pero engaño a Sasuke-kun y con eso lo lastimo... y por ello el lastimo a muchas otras. De verdad no la odio... pero me hubiese gustado que Sasuke no se hubiese enamorado de ella... de nuevo-.

-¿Hay peligro para Sakura?-.

-No lo se, aunque ya tengo una relación estable con Sasuke-kun no lo conozco a un lo suficiente, trato de ser su amiga y apollarlo y ayudarlo, pero el aun no deja que nadie entre en su corazón... ese me duele-.

-Lo siento Sakura... pero tengo que dejarte, estoy preocupado por ella, se que el me odia y de seguro piensa que fue culpa mía la partida de Sakura o algo así... No quiero que la lastime por mi culpa. Adios-.

Shaoran salió corriendo del lugar, Saku miro con tristeza como Shaoran se iba y susurro un adios y se dio media vuelta, no odiaba a Sakura, solamente la culpaba de todo, la culpaba del dolor de Sasuke y de su tristeza, la culpaba de haber decepcionado a Sasuke de esa manera.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Cuando Sakura finalizo con la pasta y hubo lavado su plato, cubiertos y vaso, guardo la pasta en el horno y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke, se quedo parada frente al cuarto, se preparo mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y luego sonrió.

-Sasuke... voy de salida. Prepare pasta y esta en el horno, tome algunos de tus tomates, prometo reponerlos lo más pronto posible. ¿Necesitas algo?-. Espero que él contestara, aunque realmente no lo esperaba. -Ummm... bueno, en ese caso me marcho, nos vemos luego, adiós-.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida, ahí dentro no podía seguir, se sentía incomoda y hasta sentía que era una invasora, tal vez Shaoran tenía razón y sería mejor que se mudara, pero le había costado tanto encontrar un lugar tan bonito tan cerca de la universidad. No, definitivamente no, no se rendiría, trataría de calmar las cosas con Sasuke, pero no podía perder un lugar tan bueno, tan cerca de la universidad y de su trabajo.

Shaoran miro a Sakura y enseguida se escondió detras de un anunció, cuando Sakura desapareció de su campo de visión dejo escapar el aire y camino al edificio, estaba por subir por el elevador cuando algo en las escaleras llamo su atención, se acerco lentamente y ahí encontro a un pensativo rubio hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tu eres Naruto?-.

El rubio alzo la vista y asintió ligeramente. -Si, el mismo... ¿y tú eres...?-. Cuando Shaoran estaba apunto de decir su nombre Naruto le tapo la boca con la mano. -No espera... estoy seguro que te conozco... emmm... Sashon... emmm, Osha... Osa, Sharon... ¡Ah! ¡Shaoran!... ¿Si es Shaoran... no?-.

-Si, Shaoran Li-.

-Ok, ¿Por qué nos conocesmos?-.

-Ambos somos amigos de Sakura... Sakura Haruno-. No quería confusiones, no ahora.

Naruto coloco una mano tras su noca y comenzó a pensar, se rasco la nuca, se peino los cabellos, luego se los despeino, volvió a peinarcelos, luego se rasco una vez más la nuca y luego abrió los ojos con asombro y señalo groseramente a Shaoran.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que se robo a Sakura-chan y se la llevo a Hong Kong!-.

Shaoran suspiro con pesades, ya se esperaba algo así. Negó con la cabeza y tomo a Naruto del brazo y comenzó con el a subir las escaleras, Naruto se soltó inmediatamente, no iba a estar con ese ladron de amigos.

-¿Por qué te robaste a Sakura-chan, por qué?-.

-Primera, yo no me la robe, segunda, yo no me la robe y tercera yo no me la robe... así que no fastidies y sube si quieres saber que pasa aquí-.

-Ok... ya me recuerdas al teme-.

-Y tu al estúpido oso de peluche-.

-¿A quien?-.

-No importa, solo sube y no hables-.

Naruto siguió con cautela al castaño, no le caía bien, para nada, desde el día que se había enterado por Saku (así nombro a Sakura Kinomoto) que él era quien se había ido con Sakura (así nombro a Sakura Haruno) a Hong Kong. En fin, solo iba por pura curiosidad.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Cuando Sasuke escucho que ya nadie estaba dentro más que el en el apartamento salío de su cuarto, entro a la cocina y saco la pasta del horno, saco un plato un tenedor y un vaso, después de servirce pasta y algo de jugo comenzó a comer tranquilamente, al menos sabía cocinar bien. Cuando estaba por terminar la pasta y tomaba de su jugo escucho como la puerta se abría, pensando que era Sakura escupio el jugo y miro la cochinada que acaba de hacer, tomo su servilleta y se limpio la boca y enseguida comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Sorpresa, si, eso sintió cuando frente a él Shaoran Li se presentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te dije que no nos molestaras más-.

-No tenía intensión de hacerte caso, creo que eso ya lo tenías más que claro-.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar Naruto?-.

-Es que... El tiene muy buenos argumentos... lo siento teme-.

-No importa, vete de aquí, antes que te saque a golpes-.

-Tengo algo que decirte... y no espero que me ignores, es algo importante-.

-No me interesa escucharte-.

-Teme, yo creo que deberías escuchar...-.

Naruto se quedo callado cuando ambos chicos le miraron con el claro mensaje de "¡Cierra la boca!", se hizo para atras mientras veía como se miraban ambos, Naruto sonrió de lado cuando noto que ambos se miraban con una adversidad igual, era como ver discutir a dos temes.

-Habla de una vez y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo-.

-Lo que tengo que decirte, es sobre Sakura... Haruno-.

Sasuke agudizo sus sentidos, desde la mañana tenía sus cinco sentidos al cien porciento, con Sakura cerca no podía dejar de estar atento, ella simplemente lo tenía echo un mar de confusión. Sasuke señalo su living y Shaoran y Naruto fueron a sentarce ahí, Naruto a un lado de Shaoran y Sasuke y Shaoran se miraban de frente, Sasuke tenía bien fruncido el ceño, Shaoran estaba serio, tanto que a Sasuke solo lo cabreaba más.

-Te escucho-.

-Se supone que hace un tiempo, en Hong Kong existió una familia poderosa, tenían la habilidad de la inteligencia, sabiduría, destreza y poder, su poder se basaba en la naturaleza, aprendieron a comunicarce con ella y al final, ese poder termino llamandose magia. Sin embargo entre esa familia había mucha adversidad, y al final termino quebrandose, la inteligencia y destreza y parte de la habilidad quedo en un lado, mientras la sabiduría, magia y parte de la habilidad en el otro, una separación inevitable.

»La familia Clow, llena de magia y sabiduria prospero en Hong Kong, mientras que, la familia Haruno, llena de inteligencia, tuvo un destino inevitable en Japón. Solamente les regía tres reglas: 1.- Vivir en armonia, 2.- No utilizar su fuerza para nada negativo, 3.- No acercarse a la otra mitad de la familia. Después de tanto tiempo de existencía, esas normal apenas y eran tomadas en cuenta, la magia iba degradandose y la inteligencia se pensaba que era simple herencia.

-Espera... ¿de qué...?-.

-No me interrumpas-. Sasuke frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos, Naruto estaba muy entretenido escuchando todo, con una bolsa de papas en las manos, Sasuke negó con la cabeza. -Fue entonces, cuando la ultima y más importante regla se rompio, sin saberlo, la uníon Haruno-Li se llevo acabo, Yushiro Haruno, Shari Li. Pero la verdad de este matrimonio, es algo que nadie sabe, ellos ocultan algo, que ni su propia hija lo sabe-.

-¿Estas hablando de Sakura-chan?-.

-Callete dobe-.

-Huy... lo siento-.

Sasuke ahora si estaba prestando atención, realmente no le creía, todo sonaba demasiado falso para ser verdad, todo era demasiado irreal para poder creerce, ese chico parecía contarle un cuento de hadas.

-La verdad es... que ellos tuvieron una hija, una hija seis años mayor que Sakura-.

Naruto abrio los ojos, y Sasuke los entrecerro, no, simplemente no podía ser cierto, ¿qué clase de horribles padres le esconderían eso a su hija?, eso simplemente era algo que no podía creer, sonaba tan estúpido que simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Sasuke, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, veo tu incredulidad en toda tu cara... ¿quieres pruebas? Aquí tienes tus malditas pruebas-.

Shaoran se puso de pie y sacando lo que parecía ser un juego chino una gran espada salió como por arte de magia, Sasuke retrocedio por instinto, Naruto se acerco como idiota.

-Oh... Pero que espada... ¿de donde la sacaste Shaoran?-.

-Es una reliquia familiar, mi madre me la dio hace catorce años, cuando conocí a Sakura, cuando la llevaron por primera vez a Hong Kong... creo que tenía... seis años-.

Naruto miro a Sasuke enseguida, este simplemente bajo la cabeza y entre cruzo los dedos de sus manos, esta bien, podía ser algo cierta esa locura que estaba escuchando, pero no todo, no podía creer todo así de facil.

-¿Qupe tiene esa hermana?-.

Shaoran dejo la espada en manos de Naruto con algo de duda, la cara de idiota del chico no lo dejo del todo tranquilo, pero ya tenía veinte años... ¿podía confiar en él, no?

-Veras, su nombre, Jiadi Haruno. Esa niña tuvo la buena o mala suerte de nacer con magia, parecía ser que toda la magia suprimida de su madre había ido a parar en ella. Perfecta era la palabra que la describía, inteligente, habíl, perfecta. Pero, cuando ella supo que su madre había vuelto a embarazarse simplemente no lo aprobo, los celos la consumieron, y cuando Sakura nació ella le lanzó un hechizo de sueño, a un no sabemos que fue exactamente lo que hizo, pero después de ese hechizo, Jiadi cayo en un coma. Jiadi lleva veinte años en coma, pero mi madre cree, que lo que ella hizo fue meter su alma en los sueños de Sakura-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Jiadi esta enferma de celos, es una niña que nunca soportaría que le robaran la atención de sus padres, entro en los sueños de su hermana para terminar con ella. Cuando Sakura cumplió seis años estuvo apunto de morir ahogada... ahogada con agua, en sus sueños, ella se estaba ahogando en un rió. Así que sus padres la trajeron a nosotros, mi madre hizo un conjuro de sello, y así fue como esas pasadillas desaparecieron de la mente de Sakura, pero ella quedo parcialmente desconectada, podía comer, y respirar y moverce, pero no hablaba, no caminaba, literalmente parecía una muñeca, estuvo con nosotros hasta que al fin pudo ser una chica "normal"-.

-¿Eso... es cierto?-.

-Si. La razón por la que Sakura se fue aquella vez es esactamente la misma, sus padres no permitirían que lla pudiera morir por culpa de esas pesadillas, y al final Sakura tomo la decisión de irse, pero ella no quería irse, no quería olvidarte a tí, ella realmente te amaba-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. -Me importa una mierda sus razones, te he escuchado cada palabra... ahora largo-.

-Aun no termino-.

-¡Pues me interesa muy poco! ¡Toma tu estúpida espada, llevate a Naruto y salgan de aquí!-. Sasuke se había levantado con furía y sus ojos negros brillaban con la clara amenaza en ellos.

-Tu no entiendes... ¡Ella te ha olvidado por...!-.

-¡No me interesa escucharte más! ¡Ella se largo aun sabiendo todo lo que estaba pasando! Pues ahora que enfrente las consecuencias de sus estúpidas deciciones ¿¡Tan difícil era decirme que se iría!? ¿¡Por qué maldita sea no me lo dijo ese día!? Se fue... cuando me prometió no irse jamás. Guardete las escusas y vete-.

-No seas insensible-.

-El insensible no soy yo... ¡Si no ella! ¡Vete de una vez antes que de verdad te mate a puñetazos!-.

-Sabes que no te temo-.

-Shaoran... vamonos, en serió, dejalo tranquilo-.

Entonces Shaoran dejo de mirar los ojos de Sasuke y lo miro de arriba a abajo, especialmente centro sus ojos en todo el rostro de Sasuke, se veía algo... muy afectado, realmente estaba enojado, tomo su espada y regresandola a su forma inofensiva se fue, así que no quedaba otra opción, Sakura era la única que podía arreglar la situación, el ya había tratado de componer algo, pero no había servido de nada.

Cuando todos se fueron Sasuke tomo en su mano las llaves que reposaban en la mesita de la sala, las apreto con fuerza y luego las aventó a la pared de enfrente, ya no importaba más, no iba a volver a creerle. Sakura era pasado, se había prometido así mismo no volver a creer en ninguna y ella no sería la esepción, la odiaba tanto, no la odiaba por haberse ido, la odiaba por haberlo engañado, ella... no saldría viva de sus manos. Ella sola se había metido en sus garras y ahora enfrentaría su infierno.

-Esta vez... no te voy a dejar viva-.

* * *

**Bueno, que puedo decir, me gustan mis fics aunque sean raros y nunca tengan cosas normales. Yo prometi no abandonar mis fics, aunque me tarde mil años. Bueno, aburrido pero me gusto mucho, así que sean lindos y mandenme reviews para que me sienta feliz.**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	8. Como herir, perdonar y volver a herir I

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Como herir, perdonar y volver a herir - I**_

* * *

Al meter su llave en la cerradura tuvo un mal presentimiento. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa poco alentadora, dejo su bolsa en el living y observo todo, todo estaba destruido, fuera de su lugar, todo estaba... destruido. Dejo escapar un suspiro de desesperación, esto no podía ser cierto, ¿tan despreciable e infantil era ese tal Sasuke? Miro el pasillo y abrió los ojos con miedo, corrió a su cuarto y ahí dentro dejo caerse de rodillas al suelo, negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué él había hecho algo tan despreciable? Se levanto a prisa y comenzó a buscar entre todo los destrozos algo que era importante para ella, cuando lo encontró bien se sintió totalmente en paz, el collar que le había regalado Shaoran estaba intacto.

-Él... es tan despreciable, ¿por qué?-.

Llena de ira salió corriendo de su cuarto y se acerco frente a la puerta de Sasuke, estaba enojada, muy enojada. Trato de calmarse, pero no podía, era más que obvio que él lo había hecho a propósito, era un infantil, era un despreciable, era todo lo peor que le había pasado en su vida. Su vida era perfecta, pero ahora ese chico se metía a deshacer todo, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, su empleo a media jornada ya estaba confirmado. Ya había ido a la universidad, solo faltaba hablarle a sus padres. Pero el cretino de su compañero solo iba a arruinar todo, todo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sasuke!-.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sorprendiéndola, y la sorpresa fue que la puerta se abrió por sus insistentes golpes y no porque alguien le hubiera abierto la puerta. Frunció los labios y comenzó a entrar lentamente, pero su irritación regreso cuando encontró la recamara de Sasuke en perfecto estado y el muy creído durmiendo. Estaba respirando agitadamente, ya había olvidado la última vez que se había enojado tanto y fue con una de las hermanas de Shaoran, quien había tirado a la basura una carta de Shaoran, pero el problema se arreglo cuando ella regreso con la carta en sus manos. Pero ese cretino desordenaba todas sus cosas y ahora estaba durmiendo como si nada.

Sonrió de lado y saliendo del cuarto entro a la cocina, al menos iba a tener un privilegio, bañarse con leche era de lo más elegante y pocas personas podían hacerlo. Tomo el cartón de leche con ambas manos, regreso a la alcoba de Sasuke y sin pensárselo dos veces vertió toda la leche sobre el chico toda, absolutamente toda, todo el cartón de leche fue vaciado en la cara del cretino, Sasuke se despertó sin más, la leche estaba helada.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?-.

-Eres un cretino y un infantil. Me largo de aquí, no deseo ser tu compañera, eres un imbécil-.

Sasuke quedo en shock, que todas esas palabras salieran de la boca de Sakura le habían dejado un tanto desorientado. Aun recordaba lo tímida y tranquila que era cuando hablaban, y ahora venía y a parte de echarle leche le decía esas cosas y ni siquiera sabía porque. Molesto se levanto de la cama y al salir se sorprendió por el desorden.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-.

-No te hagas que el que no sabes nada, incluso fuiste a revolver mis cosas, eres de lo peor... eres una persona despreciable-.

-Espera un minuto, tu estas...-.

-Ya no importa por qué lo hiciste, simplemente me voy y punto, no pienso vivir con una persona como tú. No entiendo que tienes en contra mía, pero yo no puedo estar liando con tus infantilismos-.

-Estas equivocada, yo no hice nada de esto-.

-Sasuke... ¿entonces dime por qué me odias? Esta es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida y tu pareces estar lleno de venganza por mi culpa, ¿a caso hice algo mal? ¿Te ofendí de alguna forma? ¿A caso... te molesta tanto mi presencia?-.

-...-.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Si quieres irte, hazlo-.

-He cambiado de parecer... voy a quedarme-.

-Entonces... comienza a limpiar...-.

Sakura miro sin entender a Sasuke, y vio como el chico, solo se sacudía la leche y comenzaba a recoger las cosas de la sala. Bueno, eso era algo bueno Sasuke estaba ayudando a limpiar. Sintió que se iba a arrepentir de decirlo... pero lo hizo.

-Sasuke... ve a cambiarte... por lo mientras yo limpio-.

-Hmp... Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de culparme deliberadamente-.

Ok... ¿pero tenía que ser tan cretino? Comenzó a recoger las cosas más pequeñas, Sasuke antes de irse había pasado a recoger los sofás. Fue entonces cuando haya un álbum de fotos, decía claramente secundaria media. Tenía tanta curiosidad de ver cómo era Sasuke en la secundaría media, ella no se acordaba mucho de la secundaría media, solo recordaba a algunos maestros y amigos, pero las escenas eran contadas, eran insuficientes para saber si había vivido una buena temporada en la secundaría. Negó con la cabeza y dejo el álbum de foto sobre la mesa, no quería que luego Sasuke se estuviera enojando por ver su álbum.

Sin más prosiguió arreglando todo, todo estaba quedando en el mismo orden en el que estaba, porque le gustaba como ordenaba Sasuke las cosas, era sumamente pulcro y ordenado, todo en perfecta armonía. Un olor a sándalo inundo todo el lugar y no a lactosa como hace un rato, una gota de agua callo en su mano y cuando volteo sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, demasiado cerca.

-Estas demasiado cerca...-.

El pecho de Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de su espalda y podía sentir la respiración en su mejilla, lentamente regreso la vista al frente esperando que Sasuke se apartara, pero él no lo hizo.

-Yo sigo con esto... tu ve a acomodar lo tuyo-.

-S-si...-.

Demasiado cerca.

Muy, muy cerca.

Era demasiado.

-¿¡Po-drías de-jarme pasar!-.

-Pasa-.

Eso había sido extraño, muy extraño para su gusto. Ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba enamorada de Shaoran, y ahora se ponía a pensar, que vivir con un chico, no era una buena idea, sentía que estaba traicionando a Shaoran. Tal vez y lo mejor sería irse a su casa, pero no quería irse, no es que no quisiera a sus padres, era que todo ese lujo se le hacía innecesario. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas de su cuarto, comenzando con la ropa y por ultimo accesorios, luego arreglo las sabanas de la cama y por ultimo comenzó a barrer el suelo y cuando vio todo terminado sonrió satisfecha, ahora solo quedaba preguntarle a Sasuke quien había sido o quien pudo haber sido.

Cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró a un absorto Sasuke mirando el álbum de fotos, sonrió al verlo tan concentrado y el brillo de los recuerdos brillaba en sus ojos, parecía estar disfrutando de sus recuerdos, pero pronto vio que frunció el ceño, alzo una ceja y se acerco al sofá, desde atrás se recargo en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

Sasuke cerró súbitamente el álbum de fotos y frunció aun más el ceño mientras se iba con el álbum.

-No seas metiche, molesta-.

-¿Metiche? ¿Molesta? Que grosero-.

-Por cierto... ya se quienes fueron los que destruyeron todo... yo me encargo de ellos-.

-¿Uh? Bueno... Por cierto... voy a ver a mis padres...-.

-Como quieras-.

Sasuke se fue de ahí y luego escucho el portazo de la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, al menos no fue tan grosero esta vez aunque sí algo borde. Se sentó en el lugar donde minutos antes se encontraba Sasuke, debería de hablar con Shaoran lo más pronto posible, tal vez sus padres supieran su teléfono o algo parecido. El olor a sándalo que permanecía en la habitación le hizo despegarse de sus pensamientos, era un olor relajante, muy relajante. Se levanto rápidamente y se fue a la puerta de salida, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para quedarse ahí a relajarse por un aroma.

Sabía quiénes habían ido a irrumpir en su departamento, los conocía y no era la primera vez que hacían esos, pero esta vez no pudo romperles la cara como la última vez, porque estaba durmiendo como una maldita piedra. Le importaba muy poco lo que le hicieran a su departamento, lo que le molestaba era que se metieran con Sakura, la razón más importante era que ella era mujer y se habían metido con sus cosas.

Cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse con cuidado y cerrarse de igual forma supo que Sakura había llegado, pero los pasos de un segundo en la sala le hicieron darse cuenta que no llegaba sola, es más, sentía quien era el que estaba entrando con ella, y el solo escuchar su risa ligera le hizo hervir en cólera. Se iba sin decir nada, regresaba y se olvidaba de él y además de eso se había vuelto novia del estúpido maguito… ¡Gracias Dios por odiarme de esa forma!

Escucho que ella se movía de la sala, probablemente se habría ido a la cocina, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando escucho los pasos de ella cerca de su puerta y se desconcertó cuando toco la puerta. Frunció el ceño y decidió no responder.

-Sasuke estoy de regreso. Traje algo para cenar… ¿quieres venir?-.

No contesto, simplemente se levanto de la cama y abrió rápidamente la puerta, Sakura tenía una radiante sonrisa y por un momento sintió que frente a él se encontraba esa Sakura de la secundaria media y que estuvo a nada de ser su novia. Las ganas de contestarle groseramente se esfumaron y solo la aparto y comenzó a caminar hacía la sala. Miro de reojo a Shaoran y lo paso de largo, no tenía ganas de golpear a nadie y mucho menos esforzarse por notar la existencia del tipo.

Sakura sin embargo estaba satisfecha, el hecho de haberlo sacado de su cuarto sin recibir quejas o mejor dicho sin que nadie le contestara al tocar la puerta, había sido algo agradable que él hubiera salido sin más. Entro a la sala y miro a Shaoran con una sonrisa y luego hablo.

-Sasuke, el es Shaoran Li… Shaoran-kun, el es mi compañero, Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Un gusto-. Contesto Shaoran con una seriedad que causo un escalofrió en la espalda a Sakura y un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

-Hmp-.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo para quitar un poco de tensión en el ambiente, y mirando a ambos tomo la bolsa blanca que reposaba en la mesa.

-Emmm… Eh traído comida china… ¿está bien Sasuke?-.

El no dijo nada, simplemente tomo lo que Sakura le extendía y se sentó en la mesa. Shaoran se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Sakura, Sasuke sintió que se había acercado demasiado, mientras se metía a la boca un rollito de atun.

-Toma Shaoran-kun-.

-Gracias Sakura. Ne, mi madre me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que vendría a verte el próximo viernes-.

-¿En serio? No puedo creerlo-.

-Sí, y creo que vendrá Fanren con ella… o era Fuutie… no lo recuerdo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno, me dijo que era la representante y debía conocer a tu compañero o algo así-.

-Fuutie… ¿solamente ella?-.

-Eso creo-.

Sasuke simplemente trato de comer lo más rápido que pudo, no deseaba escucharlos hablar, pero fue algo que llamo su atención.

-¿Ya hablaste con la chica que me habías contado?-.

-Sí. Pero no tuve tiempo de hablar lo suficiente con ella-.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?-.

-Claro que no. No trates de tomar el rol de celestina Sakura-.

-Oh vamos, se que te gusta. Después de hablarme días y días sobre ella debe ser alguien importante para ti. Estoy segura que nunca la olvidarías porque ella es importante para ti-.

Sasuke se levanto abruptamente y se fue. Shaoran negó con la cabeza, eso había sido una puñalada muy fuerte. Miro a Sakura y solo pudo sonreír de lado, si ella supiera que acababa de romperle el corazón a ese chico, pero no podía ayudarla.

-¿Le sucede algo?-.

-Creo que le hizo mal la comida-. Contesto sin ganas, realmente ahora entendía un poco a Sasuke. Miro a Sakura notando su desconcierto, tal vez aun el recuerdo de Sasuke se encontraba muy en el fondo de sus memorias, ¿podría ser que Sakura no quisiera recordar? La sola idea le provoco que el estomago se le revolviera.

-¿Shaoran-kun?-.

-Sakura… solo, trata de comprender a Sasuke y evítate ese tipo de comentarios-.

-¿Por qué? Creo que no he dicho nada malo-. Dijo mientras que inflaba las mejillas.

-Pero puede que para él resulte incomodo-.

-No lo creo. Yo creo que Sasuke es una persona que se toma todo personal, aunque para el no valla el insulto se molesta-.

-Como digas-.

-¿Pasa algo más?-.

-Ammm… Sí, una cosa más. De casualidad… ¿te gusta alguien?-.

Sakura se sonrojo abruptamente, Shaoran jamás le había preguntado eso y esperaba que jamás lo hiciera, no podía decirle que le gustaba él, porque sabía de sobra que él estaba enamorado de esa tal Sakura Kinomoto. Shaoran miro sus reacciones, primero el repentino sonrojo y ahora estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por obvias razones ella si tenía ya a alguien en su corazón y era eso posiblemente lo que impedía que ella recordara a Sasuke.

-¿Quién es?-.

-No hay nadie-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Bu-bueno… si hay alguien… pero no puedo decírtelo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque no-.

-Sakura…-.

-No, no puedo decirlo y es mi última palabra-.

-¿Es alguien que yo conozco? No… ¿no me digas que es Eriol? Lo mato…-.

-¡No! No es Eriol… el es un amigo y ya-.

-¿Entonces… quien?-.

-Lo siento, no te lo voy a decir, ya te lo dije-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque por obvias razones, eres tu quien le gusta-.

Sakura volteo rápidamente a la sala y sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Bajo la cabeza levemente sin poder decir nada, sin otra cosa más que decir se levanto de la silla y se fue saliendo por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Shaoran se quedo en su lugar, estático, sin moverse, y casi sin respirar, volteo el rostro hacia la sala donde Sasuke le miraba con el ceño fruncido. No era cierto… ¿verdad? Sin dejar que eso provocara algo en él, se levanto dispuesto a seguir a Sakura, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes que el saliera, ambos se quedaron adentro.

-Apártate-.

-Después de estar casi 3 años con ella… ¿no te distes cuenta?-.

-No está enamorada de mí-.

-Sin embargo siempre la lastimaste hablándole sobre esa otra chica, Kinomoto, describiéndola como si la tuvieras en frente, diciéndola tal vez que ella era la chica más perfecta-.

-Apártate-.

-Y luego ella en las noches se preguntaba porque no podías hablar de ella de la misma forma, y tal vez algunas noches habrá llorado por no poder tener tu atención-.

-Me estas molestando-.

-Pero sin embargo cuando ella decidió regresar tú le habrás dicho que ansiabas ver a Kinomoto y ella fingió una sonrisa tan creíble que tú seguiste hablando de la otra, mientras ella sufría internamente, poco a poco iba agonizando por un amor tan desprecia…-.

No pudo terminar porque el puño de Shaoran se estampo en su cara moviéndolo de su lugar por varios pasos, miro como Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido, sintió algo en el labio y se paso la mano, sonrió arrogantemente cuando vio la sangre en el dorso de su mano, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-… despreciable. Pero por favor, que mis palabras no te molesten. Síguela y hazla llorar tanto al decirle que no me creíste ni una palabra y vuelve a hablarle de Kinomoto-. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro y lo miro fríamente. –Te sugiero que te quedes aquí y no molestes más-.

Fue entonces que Sasuke salió de ahí cerrando de un portazo. Shaoran se quedo ahí, parado frente a la puerta, no quería creerle, pero, no era idiota y sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Ahora entendía esos días en los que Sakura se levantaba con ojeras, diciendo que había pasado una mala noche por la humedad o por los sonidos de la calle, ella había mentido tan bien.

-Mierda… yo soy el causante que ella no lo recuerde…-.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Solo se preguntaba porque él sabía eso. ¿Era tan evidente? No lo creía, porque si fuera tan evidente Shaoran se hubiera dado cuenta desde hace mucho. Genial, su primer día y el ya le había arruinado la vida, tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor haberse ido e ignorar que alguna vez había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha. Miro el pequeño rio que corría por debajo del puente, coloco los brazos sobre la baranda y luego recargo la cabeza. Ya había oscurecido y los faroles alumbraban su vista.

Dios le debía de estar cobrando algo que hizo mal en ese pasado que ella desconocía, tal vez fue muy mala persona con alguien o simplemente no hizo algo importante o tal vez no dejo a una anciana sentarse en el bus… no, eso no podía ser, había escuchado de Shaoran que sus papás jamás la habían dejado viajar en el bus.

Alzo el rostro cuando escucho unos pasos a su izquierda, pero enseguida volvió a recargar el rostro sobre sus brazos al ver sus ojos negros y su cabello meciéndose lentamente. A pesar de todo no le echaba toda la culpa a él, tarde o temprano Shaoran iba a descubrir que ella lo quería, pero Sasuke era tan inoportuno, que había soltado todo antes de tiempo, mucho antes.

Sintió como Sasuke se acomodaba a su lado y recargaba la espalda a la baranda y colocaba los codos sobre ella. Ella simplemente acomodo la cabeza sobre sus manos y con algo de precaución se alejo un poco de Sasuke, para que el no notara que se había alejado, extrañamente estar junto a él le causaba raras sensaciones que prefería mejor no sentir que dejarlas pasar.

-Hola-. Soltó de pronto.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y lo miro un poco incrédula. -¿Hola?-.

-Sí. Hola-.

-Sasuke...-. Dejo escapar un suspiro. -¿Qué quieres?-.

-Volvamos a casa-.

-... No...-. Antes de que Sasuke la interrumpiera hablo. -Aún no quiero regresar a casa-.

-Li ya no debe de estar ahí-.

-Solo quiero quedarme aquí un rato más. Te alcanzare luego Sasuke-.

-Me quedare contigo. Es tarde, esta oscuro y es peligroso que te quedes sola-.

-¿Eres un caballero a caso?-.

-Simplemente tengo sentido común. Creo que eres una mujer... así que es peligroso-.

-¿Crees?-. Por un momento le pareció estar hablando con un niño de tal vez unos 10 años, le pareció gracioso y alzando la cabeza miro a Sasuke.

-Vamos, volvamos a casa...-. Lo dudo un rato, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pronunciaba ese nombre, ni si quiera le hablaba así a Kinomoto. -Sa... Haruno-. En el último momento se había arrepentido, pronunciar ese nombre era un tabú para él.

-Sasuke... ¿por qué te desagrado tanto?-.

Sakura se paro recta y lo miro de perfil, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero trataba de mantenerse sería, quería conocer las razones de él para mostrase tan antipático, grosero, brusco y borde con ella.

-Porque eres molesta, tonta e ingenua... por eso-.

-¿Qué? ¿Molesta? ¿Tonta? ¿Ingenua? No es como si me conocieras sabes-.

-No creo que sea necesario, te pasas de ingenua, actúas como tonta y por ello me molestas-.

Puso cara de digna y abrió la boca y luego la cerró varias veces. Apretó los labios y dejo que las mejillas se le tiñeran de rojo por la ira, eso había sido muy grosero y además muy ofensivo.

-¿De que estás hablando? Yo no soy ingenua, nunca eh actuado como tonta y no creo que sea molesta-.

-Porque ya estas acostumbrada a tus tonterías-.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué tontería hice?-.

_-Enamorarte de mí. Enamorarme a mí. Luego irte y ahora regresar y no conocerme. _Tomar los tomates del refrigerador sin mi permiso. Echarme leche y acusarme sin tener pruebas... ¿continuo? Por cierto, a tu amigo Shaoran Li no lo quiero ver en **mi **departamento-.

-¿Tú? Discúlpame señor. Pero ese departamento también es **mío** ahora-.

-Claro que no. Estas a prueba si no lo recuerdas-.

-¿Ahora me estas poniendo a prueba? Discúlpeme señor Uchiha por importunarlo con mis amigos, no volverá a suceder. Me largo-.

-Ya te dije que por mi puedes irte-.

-Mierda. Pues que crees, ahora no me iré, tendrás que soportarme porque sigo respetando tu única condición. No te estoy acosando-.

-Tal vez debería poner una condición mas, no ser molesto. Lo siento pero tú rompes esa condición tanto que me fastidia-.

-Eres un...-. Y sin miramientos Sakura le propino un rodillazo en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, solo pudo doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas colocando sus manos en su entrepierna. -... ¡Imbécil!-.

Sakura fue mientras algunas palabras salían de su boca, entre ellas escucho "Estúpido Uchiha", "Idiota insensible" y "Imbécil sin...". Sonrió de lado, eso si que le había dolido, nadie le había pegado nunca ahí y mucho menos se lo habría esperado de una mujer y jamás lo hubiera pensado de ella, de esa pequeña, adorable, tímida y tranquila chica. Por lo que veía lo de tranquila y tímida ya era solo un recuerdo muy lejano.

-Tuvo que haberse criado con brujas para que la corrompieran de esa manera... o tal vez con perros... Es... una impulsiva-.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Tan bien que le estaba cayendo, que él se preocupara y fuera a verla había sido algo que le había encantado, pero que sacara el comentario de _"te pasas de ingenua, actúas como tonta y por ello me molestas" _le había molestado tanto que ahora se encontraba que echaba humos por la cabeza. Nunca nadie le había hablado así, nadie la había tratado así, es más, en Hong Kong ella tenía muchos pretendientes y los chicos siempre le miraban, ya fuera por su cabello o por su cuerpo, pero él, Sasuke Uchiha, en cambio la insultaba y la trataba como si fueran enemigos.

-Es un...-.

Pero se comió sus palabras cuando vio algo pequeño y color negro frente a ella.

-¡Gatito!-.

Se acerco corriendo a él y comenzó a abrasarlo y a acariciar al pequeño gatito, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Eres tan lindo... lindo, eres hermoso-.

Y se quedo pegada al pequeño animal que no parecía tan contento como ella.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Estaba un poco preocupado. Ya se había tardado y el reloj marcaba ya las once y media, ok, tal vez no había sido lo mejor del mundo haberle dicho todo eso, pero ella le fastidiaba muy rápido. Frunció el ceño y se levanto del sofá y cuando estaba a nada de abrir la puerta esta se abrió abruptamente. Una enojada, temblorosa, asustada y rasguñada pelirrosa entro por ella, preocupado si estaba, pero estaba más divertido que preocupado.

-Estúpido gato-.

Le escucho decir mientras se iba con muy mala cara a su cuarto, pero al último momento se desvió al cuarto de baño y luego escucho que cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Sonrió de lado y se sentó en el living.

-¡Estúpido animal! ¿¡Pero te tenías que parecer al animal que vive conmigo! ¡Para que te enteres, el lastima más que tú!-.

-¿Animal?-. Frunció el ceño. ¿Le había dicho animal? Esa niña ya le estaba fastidiando mucho. Se levanto de mala gana y se planto frente a la puerta del baño.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta tenía el ceño fruncido y varios rasguños en la cara y al parecer en los brazos, por algunos rasguños aún salía sangre, negó con la cabeza. Sakura solo frunció la nariz y un poco los labios y lo miro totalmente irritada.

-Espera aquí-. Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras daba media vuelta y entraba a su cuarto.

Sakura solo frunció un poco más la nariz mientras se tocaba la mejilla, el maldito animal le había rasguñado la cara, los brazos y las piernas. Podía sentir aun al animal revolviéndose en su abrazo mientras le rasguñaba las piernas, luego verlo saltar y rasguñarle la cara antes de irse. Estaba molesta, ese hermosa animal le recordaba a Sasuke. De un bonito pelo negro y ojos cerrados a la gente, podía parecer hermoso, pero el animal era todo lo contrarió.

Cuando sintió una presencia a su lado relajo su rostro, porque las heridas de la cara comenzaban a dolerle. Sintió que Sasuke le tomaba de la muñeca y la conducía al living, esa mano era muy cálida y de alguna forma sentía que alguien que conocía también le transmitía la misma calidez.

-Sasuke... Necesito dormir, no quiero actuar grosera, así que ¿qué haces?

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando hasta sentar a Sakura en el living. Había tenido muchas visitas inesperadas y siempre le habían hecho algo a su botiquín por eso ya no lo dejaba en el baño, ahora con Sakura en su departamento sabía que tenía que regresar el botiquín al baño. Lo abrió y saco algodón y alcohol.

-Te va a arder un poco-.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que era molesta, no deberías ayudar a las molestias, podría hacer una tontería-.

Sasuke coloco el algodón en la herida más grande de Sakura y esta automáticamente apretó los ojos por el dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Sasuke, este miraba atentamente la herida.

-No debería, pero soy un caballero-.

-Oh, vaya… ¿un caballero? Pues haces muy mal tu papel-.

Sasuke coloco un curita en su mejilla con algo de fuerza y comenzó a limpiar otra herida que tenía en la nariz, esta estaba también sangrando. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No aprietes, o te lastimaras-.

-Lo siento-.

Sakura relajo su rostro y dejo que Sasuke siguiera limpiando las heridas y fue entonces cuando Sasuke noto sangre en los jeans de ella, contando que estaban rotos.

-Déjame adivinar. Te encontrarte con un gato y tú de seguro gritaste "Gatito". Luego lo abrazaste mientras le decías cosas estúpidas como "Lindo, hermoso". Pero de pronto el gato comenzó a rasguñarte los brazos y por lo que veo estabas sentada o en cunclillas, así que te rasguño las piernas y el animal antes de irse te rasguño la cara. ¿Me equivoque en algo?-.

Sakura frunció la nariz pero enseguida notó que había sido mala idea al sentir el ardor bajo el curita. -No... Bueno... no fue exactamente así-.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y Sakura miro a otro lado sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

-Ok, si, es tal y como lo dijiste-.

Y Sakura sintió que se derretía, cuando escucho que una pequeña risa escapaba de los labios de Sasuke. Volteo al verlo y se dio cuenta que el reía bajito porque se cubría con el dorso de la mano la boca, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un ligero rosado. Sonrió abiertamente por esa bonita risa, tal vez si fuera menos borde y riera más sería muy agradable, y más guapo.

-Ya sabía que eras una ingenua. De seguro lo viste bonito y por eso pensaste que sería sociable-.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?-.

-Levántate el pantalón, voy a curarte las heridas de ahí-.

Sakura comenzó a alzarse el pantalón hasta que lo subió a sus rodillas. Sasuke observo la herida, eso parecía como si alguien le hubiera enterrado una aguja y luego la hubiera paseado dentro de su piel, era una herida larga y algo grande.

-¿Segura que no fue un tigre?-.

-Era sumamente lindo y pequeño, muy hermoso. Pero ese gato se parece a ti, claro que se ven hermosos, pero no son para nada como se ven-.

Sasuke rió arrogantemente y alzo la vista. -¿Te parezco hermoso?-.

Sakura volteo el rostro, ese comentario no había sido para nada inteligente. -No es que me parezcas hermoso-.

-Aja-.

Sasuke bajo el rostro aun con la sonrisa en el. Miraba atentamente el rasguño y lo limpiaba con cuidado, cuando Sakura emitía un quejido paraba, luego coloco una gasa y enredo una venda, podía ser algo llamativo, pero era mejor que llevar un curita en la rodilla que muy probable se caería.

-¿Esa era la última?-.

-Creo que tengo otra en el brazo-.

Y efectivamente, unos tres rasguños estaban en sus brazos. Comenzó limpiarlos, pero como estos eran rasguños menores no hubo necesidad de cubrirlos, al termino Sakura dejo caer la espalda al living mientras cerraba los ojos. Ahora que ponía más atención el piso era muy grande para una sola persona, era muy grande para dos personas. O al menos para Sakura era muy grande. El tiempo que había vivido con la familia de Shaoran la había hecho así, vivía ahí de una forma normal, tranquila y simple. Shaoran le había contado que en Japón ella vivía con todo tipo de comodidades, que su cuarto era muy grande y su casa era enorme, más bien le había dicho mansión. Y ahora que la había visto lo comprobaba, su casa era enorme.

La condición de sus papás para mudarse a un departamento había sido esa, que se mudara a los condominios lujosos que estaban junto a la universidad y así lo había hecho, pero a un le parecía demasiado, con un departamento más pequeño le hubiera bastado, todo el departamento era excesivo, era demasiado.

-Vete a la cama Sakura. Creo que mañana comienzas a trabajar, ¿no?-.

-Si... Sasuke... ¿Podemos llevarnos bien? Estar contigo y enojarnos no me gusta, prometo comportarme lo mejor que pueda... pero por favor llevémonos bien, ¿sí?-.

-No puedo prometer nada-.

Sasuke comenzó a guardar todo en el botiquín mientras Sakura se levantaba del sofá, lo tomo de los hombros sorprendiéndolo un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

-Necesito llevarme bien contigo. ¿Puedes tratarlo tú también?-.

Sasuke no contesto, simplemente se soltó de su agarre y tomo el botiquín entre sus manos. Sakura tomo su camisa y él se giro enfadado, tenía el ceño fruncido y gruño.

-No puedo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque solo verte me desagrada, no te soporto y realmente si te vas me harías un gran favor-.

Sakura se quedo helada y lentamente quito la mano de la camisa de Sasuke y este se fue al baño y luego se fue directo a su cuarto. Las piernas le temblaban y sin si quiera creerlo se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, le dolió, pero sin embargo las palabras le habían dejado totalmente helada. Eso, había sido como una puñalada y no entendía porque le dolía tanto.

_**Cuando debí escapar no lo hice, ahora era demasiado tarde.**_

* * *

Bien, como les dije, yo no abandono ninguno de mis fics. Este fic debo decirles que me gusta mucho, porque uno de mis dos personajes hombres favoritos están juntos, Sasuke y Shaoran, ¿debo decir que los amo? ¡Los amo!

Bueno, vayamos con el fic ahora. Sakura está siendo agredida verbalmente por Sasuke y este no se esta si quiera tocando el corazón. Aunque de cierta forma le ayudo aun no puede soportarla, no puede perdonarle lo que le hizo, si, Sasuke es un vengativo resentido.

Bueno, esto será todo para este capítulo, quería ponerle más y todo y quería que en este capítulo Sakura recordara a Sasuke, pero no lose, me gusto como quedo, aunque haya sido cruel con Sakura.

_**Adelanto:**_

_-Vine a Japón porque estoy buscando a alguien, a esa persona importante para mí-._

_-¿Y como sabrás quien es?-._

_-Se que no tengo todos mis recuerdos completos. Sé que no sé mucho sobre mi pasado. Pero en mis recuerdos menos claros hay alguien que toma mi mano gentilmente, mientras me dice "boba". No sé quién es, pero sé que cuando lo vea, mi corazón y mi cuerpo lo sabrán, aunque no pueda recordarlo-._

_-¿Y que pasara cuando lo encuentres?-._

_-Le diré que lo necesito para vivir, que me hace falta y que lamento haberlo olvidado-._

_-¿Y si no te perdona por haberlo olvidado?-._

_-Le diré que construyamos juntos nuevas memorias, que volvamos a empezar a formar recuerdos maravillosos-._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	9. Como herir, perdonar y volver a herir II

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Como herir, perdonar y volver a herir - II**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando miro por la ventana del salón de anatomía se dio cuenta que no estaba prestando nada de atención a las clases, no sabía que estaba diciendo el profesor e ignoraba que era lo que estaba anotando en la pizarra blanca con un plumón verde. Ya había pasado dos semanas y a Sasuke solo le veía en las mañanas y algunas veces en las noches. Pero parecía que Sasuke la evitaba y para ser sinceros ella también, no quería volver a escuchar palabras tan crueles como esas. Y a Li, pues él era otra historia. Aun no se había comprado un nuevo móvil, así que no había podido llamarlo y además no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no podía hablarle así como así, tenía miedo de lo que el pudiera decirle.

Sobre la visita de la madre de Shaoran, prefería no recordarla. Ella la había regañado por estar viviendo con un chico, y Fuutie no había ido para defenderla. En pocas palabras, la mamá de Shaoran le había dado un sermón que a un recordaba, pero no iba a irse del apartamento, al menos no ahora, tal vez si la mamá de Shaoran regresara si se iría de su departamento.

Miro al frente y recordó que estaba en la clase de Psicología médica. Ella estaba estudiando medicina y estaba en su tercer año, apenas había entrado a su tercer año. Sus estudios deberían ser lo más importante y sin embargo se estaba preocupando por un tipo que no sabía si quiera en que dedicaba su vida. Lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo como él lo estaba haciendo. Al término de la clase salió un poco lento, estaba agotada de la semana, por fin era viernes, aseguraba que el fin de semana se la pasaría durmiendo y haciendo los trabajos de la universidad, estaba cansada.

-Hey, Haruno-.

Cuando miro atrás se encontró con la mirada de Neji, Neji era primo de Hinata ¿Qué como lo supo? Muy sencillo, cuando Naruto había llevado de a escondidas a Hinata a su departamento y Neji había llegado furioso por su prima, porque Hinata no tenía permiso de salir.

-Haruno. Me dijeron que te diera esto...-.

Sakura se acerco a Neji, Neji entraba a dos clases con ella, y el chico era tan o más listo que ella, y además le agradaba porque eres todo un caballero. Si Sasuke fuera un poco como él. Tomo el papel que Neji sostenía en la mano y este se alejo.

-Gracias-.

-¿Te encuentras mal? Pude notar que en toda la clase no sabías de qué estaba hablando nuestro sensei-.

-No es nada importante. Pero agradezco que te preocupes-.

-Si. Nos vemos luego Haruno-. Neji comenzó a irse sin esperar respuesta de ella.

-Si, Hyuuga-kun-.

Neji paro de golpe y eso asusto un poco a Sakura, esta dio un paso hacía Neji pero se detuvo cuando escucho una risita proviniendo del chico, elevo una ceja y se quedo en su lugar tratando de comprender que era lo divertido.

-Nadie me llama "Hyuuga-kun"... me agradas Haruno-.

Neji se fue y Sakura se quedo parada en su lugar, y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, desde hace dos semanas que no se sentía tan bien como ahora, solo se limito a correr para alcanzar a Neji y comenzar a caminar a su lado.

-¿Haruno?-.

-¿Te molestaría que te preguntara a dónde vas?-.

-No me molesta. Estoy ayudando a unos chicos para una exposición de anatomía... ¿quieres venir a ayudar?-.

-Claro, no creo que sea algo complicado-.

-Vamos-.

Nunca le había hablado a Neji, pero le había agradado en el momento que le había dicho "me agradas Haruno". Y algo hizo que su corazón palpitara.

-Oye... Hyuuga-kun... ¿Nos conocemos de antes?-.

-No. Nunca hablaba con los amigos de Hinata-.

-Vaya...-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Sakura se mordió del labio y miro a la derecha, luego dejo de morderse el labio al decidir que tal vez contarle a Neji su "secreto" podría ayudarle, tener un aliado que sepa sobre ti era bueno, podías desahogarte y contarle todo lo malo de tu vida.

-Veras... como explicarte... tengo... Pues por un... accidente hace tres años yo... tengo amnesia...-.

-¿Total?-.

-Si-.

-No sabía eso-.

-Nadie lo sabe, no se lo he contado a nadie-.

-¿Entonces como recuerdas a Hinata y Naruto?-.

-Cuando Naruto fue a mi departamento y se me hecho encima recordé a algunos amigos, entre ellos a Naruto y Hinata-.

-Creo que es algo molesto-.

-Si, lo es. Hay veces que siento que algo me falta. O cuando estoy en la calle siento que hay personas que me conocen... pero yo no puedo recordarlas-.

-Entiendo... Puedo ser algo desesperante-.

-Si-.

-Vamos Haruno-.

-Si-.

Sakura le sonrió a Neji, el tema de Sasuke ya lo había olvidado y extrañamente se sentía bien en compañía del chico.

-Y una cosa Hyuuga-kun-.

-¿Qué pasa Haruno?-.

-Eso... ¿puedes llamarme Sakura?-.

-No lose, me gusta tu apellido-.

Y Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sasuke llego al apartamento se dirigió enseguida a la sala, miro el reloj notando que marcaba las 10 de la noche. Extrañamente no le llego ningún olor a comida como ya se le estaba siendo costumbre y al acercarse a la cocina notó que no había nada y esta estaba completamente limpia. Algo extrañado salió de ella y fue directo al cuarto de Sakura y cuando toco una vez, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, Sakura solía contestarle enseguida o al menos trataba de contestarle lo más pronto. Frunció la nariz, ella siempre llegaba temprano o aunque no la viera sabía que llegaba temprano. Se estaba preocupando.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a una contenta pelirrosa notó que su preocupación no era necesaria. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y parecía que iluminaba tan solo con el brillo de sus ojos. No quería saber la razón, pero la poca curiosidad que tenía se estaba despertando. Desde la última vez que le había hablado directamente diciéndole _"__Porque solo verte me desagrada, no te soporto y realmente si te vas me harías un gran favor" _ella no había vuelto a sonreír tan abiertamente.

-Buenas noches Sasuke... ¿Ya cenaste? Es que traigo algo de ramen-.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza algo extrañado. ¿Le estaba hablando así de fácil? Negó con la cabeza al momento que tomaba el bote que ella le extendía. Solo esperaba que no hubiera necesidad de preguntar y que ella le dijera lo que le pasaba. Pero no sucedió. Ella solo se había sentado frente a la pantalla y veía los canales de música y si le gustaba uno lo dejaba mientras cantaba.

-¿Te... paso algo?-. Se sentía estúpido por preguntar, pero no podía con la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Estas... muy animada...-.

Sakura sonrió, al parecer había recordado algo, le puso "mute" y se levanto sentándose frente a Sasuke, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba como si quisiera mirar las alacenas de arriba de la cocina y luego sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues veras. Neji-kun y yo estábamos ayudando a unos chicos de primer semestre con su exposición de anatomía. En eso el chico confundió una parte del aparato reproductor femenino con algo del aparato reproductor masculino. Así que sin querer me reí tanto que casi me ahogo. Cuando terminamos el trabajo Neji-kun me invito a comer, y nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata, y como se estaban besando, Neji-kun les dio un sermón sobre la moral, fue muy gracioso ver a Neji-kun fruncir el ceño y luego enojarse cuando Naruto le decía "Profesor idiota".

»Me trajo al departamento, pero cuando estábamos en la recepción me resbale y me caí sobre, entonces el comenzó a sermonearme que tenía que caminar con cuidado para no causar accidentes y entonces le dije "Claro profesor idiota". Así que me siguió hasta el elevador y luego me dio un golpe en la frente y se fue... Fue un día muy divertido, no sabía que Neji-kun era tan amable y divertido-.

-Hablas de... ¿Neji Hyuuga?-.

-Si, Neji-kun-.

-Ah-.

-Oh bueno... Creo que me voy a dormir. Que descanses Sasuke. Hasta mañana-.

Sakura apago la pantalla y se metió a su cuarto. Sasuke se quedo en la cocina, tanta presión había aplicado a su mano derecha que ahora en ella los palillos del ramen se habían roto.

-Así que... Neji-kun-.

Frunció el ceño mientras se recargaba en su mano. Todo se estaba tornando de una forma que no esperaba.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura se despertó el sábado notó que ya era bastante tarde. Se estiro en la cama y miro su despertador, las 10 en punto. Se levanto y salió al baño, ahí dentro preparo su baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se metió a la bañera y ahí dentro se relajo al máximo. Cuando salió de su baño se enredo una toalla blanca en el cuerpo y acercándose al lavaba tomo su cepillo de dientes y comenzó con su ritual de limpieza. Terminando salió del baño y brinco del susto cuando se encontró de frente con la cara de Sasuke.

Este solamente se despego de la pared donde estaba recargado y se metió al baño. Eso había sido algo raro. Extrañada se fue a su cuarto y se coloco una ropa ligera, tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus tareas. Satisfecha de su vestimenta salió de su cuarto para encontrarse a un Sasuke frente a su puerta, algo extrañado se quedo ahí, parada, esperando algo aunque no sabía el que.

-...-.

Algo cohibida por la presencia de Sasuke trago saliva. Si él no decía nada... ¿sería bueno que ella preguntara algo?

-¿Sucede algo?-.

Sasuke se separo de la pared y se acerco a ella. Pegó las puntas de sus zapatos con las de ella le tomo por los hombros.

-Perdón por todo lo anterior... Eres una buena compañera de piso-.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho. Y sonrió abiertamente, eso era todo lo que quería llevarse bien con Sasuke. Sasuke la soltó de los hombros y se alejo. Ella lo miro, al parecer le había costado decir eso.

-Creo que empezamos mal Sasuke. Pero me alegro que te hayas disculpado. ¿Desayunamos?-.

-Si-.

Después del desayuno ella se fue a la biblioteca y Sasuke se fue a quien sabe dónde. Ya en la biblioteca estuvo terminando sus trabajos y tareas pendientes. Adelanto algunas tareas y estudio un poco, satisfecha por su trabajo y fatigada por tanto trabajo se fue de la biblioteca. Fue una sorpresa que se encontrara con Neji en el camino pero sorprendida vio a los otros dos que lo acompañaban, Sasuke y...

-¿Shika-kun?-.

-¿Sakura? Anda, no sabía que estabas de regreso-.

Sakura se acerco a los tres chicos y con entusiasmo abrazo al chico. Shikamaru le regreso el abrazo, ese chica siempre le había caído bien, era problemática pero muy agradable.

-Sí, acabo de regresar hace dos semanas-.

-Vaya... hace cuanto no te veía. Pensé que no iba a volver a verte cuando Kakashi-sensei llego en la mañana y nos dijo que te habías transferido a Hong Kong... ¿Verdad, Sasuke?-.

Sakura miro a Sasuke con intriga y este ladeo la cabeza y solo asintió. Sakura no entendía que pintaba en todo esto Sasuke. Miro de nuevo a Shikamaru, con la pregunta escrita en su cara, pero al parecer este no entendía.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Sí. A todos se nos hizo raro, ya que el día anterior no nos dijiste nada. Es más, dos días antes de tu partida se hizo una reunión familiar en tu casa y luego de eso nos enteremos que te fuiste a Hong Kong con... Deja recuerdo... Creo que se llamaba Li Shaoran-.

Neji se acerco a Sakura y coloco una mano en su hombro. -¿Por qué no les cuentas?-.

Sakura le miro con duda y luego asintió con la cabeza, Neji tenía razón, después de todo lo notarían cuando ella no recordara cosas. -Shika-kun... Veras... Cuando estuve en Hong Kong... Tuve un accidente... y... por ello tengo pérdida de memoria-.

Entonces Shikamaru lo entendió. Sabía de sobra que después que Sasuke había terminado con Ino habían pasado cosas con Sakura, por eso se le hacía raro que ella lo tratara como si fuera un "X". Aun recordaba a Sakura Kinomoto llorando por Sasuke y a Naruto hablando con Sasuke diciéndole que dejara de jugar con las chicas.

-Y... ¿estas viviendo en la mansión?-.

-No, estoy viviendo en los departamentos que están junto a la Universidad-.

-¿Sola?-.

-No... Vive conmigo-.

Shikamaru y Neji miraron a Sasuke, Shikamaru sudo frió y Neji simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Pero... ¿no es malo que vivas con un chico? Digo...-.

-No lo sé. Sasuke y yo casi no nos vemos así que creo que ese punto es irrelevante, además le acabo de conocer-.

-Vámonos a casa Sakura-.

-Ah... si. Nos vemos Shika-kun, Neji-kun-.

Sakura comenzó a caminar, Sasuke los miro y luego sonrió de una forma maliciosa y perversa, Neji soltó un respingo y Shikamaru arrugo la nariz, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Shikamaru le dio un ligero codazo a Neji para que reaccionara.

-Esto no se ve bien-.

-Hinata me contó que Sasuke se volvió frívolo y que odiaba a todas as mujeres. Y si esto lo provoco la partida de Sakura...-.

-Es que no es solo eso, Sakura ya había echo eso una vez... Él debe de odiarla-.

-¿Y entonces?-.

-No podemos hacer nada ahora... solo esperar que Sasuke le haga algo a Sakura y recibirla con los brazos abiertos y consolarla-.

-Ya veo...-.

-Pero... no quiero que le pase nada a ella. Era problemática, pero me caía muy bien-.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar al departamento Sakura se dejo caer en el sofá y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, solo que se sentó en el sofá de una plaza. Sakura saco una cajita de su bolsa y Sasuke observo la imagen de un celular en ella. Frunció el ceño recordando lo de ya hace días.

-Sobre tú móvil... Deja que te lo pague-.

-No importa. No es nada, me conformo con que nos llevemos bien-.

-Insisto... déjame pagártelo-.

-Te digo que no, gracias-.

-Sa... Haruno...-.

-Ibas... ¿a llamarme Sakura? Porque si quieres hacerlo hazlo, no me molesta-.

-Como sea...-.

Sasuke se levanto mientras tomaba su mochila y se metía en su cuarto. Cerrando de un portazo aventó su mochila en un rincón de su cuarto y se echo a la cama. Realmente no pensaba hacerle nada malo a Sakura, al menos nada físico, solamente algunos insultos y cosas hirientes, solo había tratado de intimidar a Shikamaru y al estúpido de Hyuuga -¿desde cuando le parecía estúpido?-, ¿por qué? Porque Shikamaru era amigo de Sakura y Neji... porque se le dio la reverenda gana.

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar, Sakura había cambiado, no solo físicamente, si no por dentro. Era un tanto impulsiva, no por nada le había dado una buena patada que le había dolido hasta el alma. Era un poco mal hablada, le había dicho imbécil y además le había escuchado lanzar maldiciones, la Sakura Haruno que conocía jamás habría dicho alguna grosería. Pero había algo más, la Sakura Haruno de ahora se enamoraba fácilmente de cualquiera, primero el estúpido de Li Shaoran y ahora "Neji-kun". Bufó por lo bajo, y a él que le importaba, Sakura ya no era nada de él, Sakura ya no era la chica tímida e ingenia de la que se había enamorado y él sabía que ella iba a cambiar en todo ese tiempo, aunque a veces deseaba que no fuera así.

-¡Sasuke!-.

Y algo que odiaba era que simplemente le llamara "Sasuke", sin utilizar ese sufijo sentía que ella le daba igual su existencia, tenía el orgullo muy alto para soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¿¡Qué quieres para comer!?-.

A decir verdad él había pensado en vivir con un chico, jamás quiso vivir con una chica, porque le parecían molestas y demasiado desagradables, para un rato eran perfectas, pero para tenerlas todo el día gritando todo el tiempo y hablando como guacamayas, simplemente no lo soportaría. Pero Sakura hacía la convivencia un tanto más sencilla, era atenta, dulce y educada, no como esas regaladas de la universidad. Lo único que detestaba era...

... Que ella lo hubiera olvidado de la forma más fría que podría haberse imaginado.

-Hazlo que quieras-. Bufó y escucho que Sakura soltaba un suspiro.

-Sasuke... ¿puedes abrir la puerta?-.

Bufó por lo bajo, pero se levanto y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho un sollozo, la mano le tembló y se dio cuenta que desde el principio la voz de Sakura había sido baja y quebrada, coloco una mano sobre la madera de la puerta y sin que lo notara esa mano estaba colocada en la misma posición que la mano de Sakura al otro lado. No quería abrirle y verla llorar, si lo hacía simplemente iba a perder y lo sabía.

-Sasuke... yo...-.

No, no podía decir nada o si no él iba a perder su autocontrol y...

-... te necesito-.

... Iba a abrazarla como lo había deseado desde que la vio parada frente a su puerta con una bellísima sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y Sakura se echo sobre él, los brazos de ella se cerraron contra su cintura y por la inesperada reacción sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el suelo, pero Sakura seguía ahí, sobre él sin notar que había caído justo arriba de su pelvis, pero enseguida removía toda idea perversa al escuchar los sollozos y sentir las lágrimas a través de su blusa.

-No... ¡No se lo merecen! ¡Ellos son tan buenos!... no... no deberían de estar ahí... ellos... son mis padres...-.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Le pregunto bajito, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado, algo le decía que el tema era más serió de lo que pensaba.

-Ellos... ellos... tuvieron un... accidente y... están bien pero...-.

-...-.

-... pero tengo tanto miedo-.

-Si están bien... no tienes que tener miedo-.

Sakura seguía ahí, clavada en su pecho, las piernas de Sakura estaban entre las de él y estaba ligeramente echa una bolita. Podía escuchar sus sollozos, aunque trataba de contenerlos podía escucharla, esto era demasiado, no podía con eso, Sakura podría manejarlo en ese momento a su libre antojo.

-Tranquila... todo esta bien. No tienes porque llorar-.

-Tengo miedo... de perderlos a ellos también-.

-¿A quienes más has perdido?-.

-No losé-.

Ahora si que no entendía, Sakura alzo un poco la cabeza solo para echarle una rápida mirada y si, Sasuke aceptaba que ella podría manejarlo a su libre antojo, verla así, tan indefensa era algo que le ponía nervioso y en forma de súper protector. Bajo de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a enterrarla en su pecho.

-Mi razón de regresar aquí no fue por ver a mis padres, ni por extrañar a Japón, es una razón más halla de todo eso-.

Ahora fue él quien trato de mirarla a los ojos, pero no pudo, así que simplemente siguió acariciando su sedoso cabello.

-Dentro de mi hay muchos sentimientos hacía una persona importante para mí. No sé quien es, no tengo ni idea de como es ni nada, solo sé que es importante para mí-.

-¿Persona... importante?-. Trago saliva ligeramente, ella... ¿lo recordaba?

-Shaoran-kun me dijo hace tiempo "Tal vez no recuerdes toda tu vida, pero tu corazón y cuerpo te ayudaran a recordar". Mi corazón me indico irme de Hong Kong y regresar aquí-.

-¿Cuales son tus razones?-. Podría ser... que solo su cuerpo lo recordara al igual que su corazón... pero si ella no lo recordaba eso no servía de nada.

-Vine a Japón porque estoy buscando a alguien, a esa persona importante para mí-.

-¿Y como sabrás quien es?-.

-Se que no tengo todos mis recuerdos completos. Sé que no sé mucho sobre mi pasado. Pero en mis recuerdos menos claros hay alguien que toma mi mano gentilmente, mientras me dice "boba". No sé quién es, pero sé que cuando lo vea, mi corazón y mi cuerpo lo sabrán, aunque no pueda recordarlo-.

-¿Y que pasara cuando lo encuentres?-.

-Le diré que lo necesito para vivir, que me hace falta y que lamento haberlo olvidado-.

-¿Y si no te perdona por haberlo olvidado?-.

-Le diré que construyamos juntos nuevas memorias, que volvamos a empezar a formar recuerdos maravillosos-.

Sakura sintió como el estomago de Sasuke se movía y reconocía ese movimiento, alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a Sasuke riendo, verlo sonreír era algo sorprendente, pero sin embargo, ¿por qué reía?

Sasuke se sentó y ella quedo entre sus piernas, no se lo iba a decir, pero había perdido ante ella, de nuevo había perdido. Sakura lo miro a los ojos y Sasuke rápidamente se levanto y estirando la mano ayudo a Sakura a levantarse, cuando los dos quedaron de pie, mirándose de frente, Sakura fue quien se acerco hasta colocar la mejilla en su pecho y apretar su camisa con sus largos dedos.

-Se que me odias… pero…-.

-Hoy… puedo ser tu amigo… solo por hoy-.

Sakura le miro a los ojos y le sonrió, Sasuke juro que esa sonrisa no era nada feliz, Sakura le tomo una mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sasuke, no lo hizo por que quisiera, más bien, fue su propio cuerpo quien le mando a hacerlo.

Estaba confundida.

Sentía que no era ella misma.

Se sentía extraña.

Pero extrañamente…

Todo eso se sentía muy bien.

-Muchas gracias… Sasuke… _kun_…-.

¿A caso ella lo hacía aposta? Tuvo que contenerse, mucho, demasiado por no apretarla a su cuerpo y besarla. Solo coloco sus manos en su espalda y Sakura fue quien se apretó a él. Solo hoy sería blando, solo hoy demostraría la debilidad que tenía por ella, pero mañana, mañana se encargaría de arruinar cualquier esperanza que ella tuviera, sobre él.

-Vamos-.

-Si-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jojojo, pues aquí termina mi capitulo, Sasuke es tan genial, ¡Yo quiero uno! Bueno, ahora vamos al adelanto.**

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_-Vamos… si ya estas acostumbrada a tener sexo con Sasuke… ¿por qué no con nosotros?-._

_-N-no…-._

_._

_La sonrisa sádica de Sasuke fue poco, pronto Sakura se vio a si misma en los brazos de Sasuke, y a Gaara en el suelo, inconsciente. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador y todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara._

_._

_-Sasuke-kun...-._

_-Hmp... Eres una estúpida... ¿Por qué maldita sea no puedes dejarme tranquilo ni un segundo?-._

_-Yo... no...-._

_-Eres una molestia, una gran molestia en mi vida. ¿Por qué siempre estas en problemas? Me pones enfermo... no te voy a cuidar siempre, ¡Así que trata de alejarte de los problemas de una buena vez! Eres...-._

_-...-._

_-... Una idiota-._

_._

**_Eso es todo:_**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Yunmoon_**


	10. Contacto

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Contacto.**_

* * *

Cuando Sakura se levanto el viernes en la mañana se baño, se cambió y luego desayuno. Sasuke se iba desde muy temprano y solo lo veía en la tarde noche, a veces, los martes podía verlo en la mañana, ya que ella, esos días entraba a las 7, y todo el resto de la semana entraba a las 8:40. Cuando termino su desayuno y salió por la puerta se encontró con una visita poco esperada, se quedo quieta. Sus padres ya se encontraban mejor en su casa, y ella había descarto al día siguiente que Sasuke y ella pudieran llevarse bien, el era tan borde y frió.

-Te acompaño a clase-.

-Claro-.

No lo había visto desde hace unos cuatro días y ni tiempo les había dado para aclarar lo que había pasado ese día en el apartamento. Shaoran caminaba a su lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y una mochila cruzaba por su pecho y quedaba justo en su espalda, no lo negaba, Shaoran le gustaba mucho, demasiado, pero Shaoran no era es persona que ella buscaba, algo se lo decía.

Shaoran siempre le había parecido guapo, su piel tostada y sus ojos color ámbar lo hacían lucir tan rebelde, tan lindo, tan _guapo_, a Sakura siempre le había parecido muy guapo, pero simplemente sabía que a Shaoran ella no le gustaba, es más, presentía que quien le gustaba era alguien que también vivía en Japón.

-Lo siento-.

Sakura lo miro, sin entender a que se refería y entonces, cuando miro a Shaoran entendió por que se disculpaba.

-La persona que me gusta, es una chica estupenda, muy guapa y dulce, es la persona más importante para mí, ella es la única para mí, se llama…-.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura?-.

-Si-.

Sakura sonrió y no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, intento tragar saliva pero, el nudo que tenía en la garganta era tan doloroso que no podía, simplemente se le hacía imposible.

-A partir de ahora, yo deseo caminar sola. Ya no… puedo seguir dependiendo de tu mano, Shaoran-kun-.

Shaoran se detuvo y miro a Sakura, quien se había detenido tres pasos atrás de él, se acerco a ella y coloco un mechón tras su oreja y beso su frente, Sakura se sonrojo y lo miro sin comprender nada.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho que debí dejarte caminar sola-.

-Shaoran-kun…-.

Se acerco a él y coloco sus manos en sus hombros y sin esperarlo Sakura le robo un beso, aunque a penas fue un rose pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y luego Sakura se alejo y se fue corriendo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso-.

Supo entonces que ella ya sabía que ese día él regresaba a Hong Kong, pero esta vez no regresaba solo, volteo a penas y miro a Saku, su copete marrón cubría sus ojos, fue entonces cuando una gota de sudor bajo de su mejilla y retrocedió un paso y la miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Qué su-cede?-.

-Oh nada… dime… si yo besara a Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo te sentirías?-.

-Ummm… ¿con ganas de matarlo?-.

-Pues entonces no preguntes lo obvio… deseo matarla-.

-Oh, vamos Sakura… no te pongas celosa… solo fue… un beso en la mejilla-.

-Oh, no soy estúpida Shaoran Li-.

Sakura se volteo y comenzó a caminar dejando sus maletas ahí, para que Shaoran las cargara, con el ceño fruncido caminaba, Shaoran suspiro por lo bajo, al menos solo le había dicho eso.

Como vinieron se fueron, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, regresaron a Hong Kong.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Al termino de las clases Sakura se sintió extrañamente bien, el atardecer estaba presenté mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas, Neji se había salido mucho antes porque tenía una cita con su tío, algo que decidió no preguntar. Mirando su reloj de muñeca notó que ya eran las seis de la tarde, la razón de que saliera tarde era que ella al igual que Neji tomaban clases avanzadas, aunque al principio era pesado ella sabía que al final sería mucha más sencillo.

Tomo su bolso y se lo colgó en el brazo mientras caminaba fuera del lugar, pero antes de si quiera poder salir se quedo parada, en medio del pasillo vació, miro al frente donde una rubia le sonreía con sadismo, la miro un poco extrañada.

-Siempre sola… ¿no lo entiendes?-.

Sakura abrió los ojos con terror, no podía ser, no podía estarle pasando eso, no de nuevo. Las piernas le temblaroncomo si fueran gelatinas y las ganas de seguir avanzando eran enormes, pero no podía moverse, con unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera negra estaba frente a _ella_, no podía ver su cara porque la capucha se la ocultaba. Sin más cayó al suelo su bolso y ella se balanceo y se sostuvo con la pared y entonces sintió un aliento calido en el oído.

-Esta vez… te matare…-.

Un grito de terror salió desde el fondo de su ser y se esparció por todo el pasillo provocando un eco aterrador, como las películas de terror. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo las lágrimas de terror salían abundantemente, el tobillo se le doblo y cayó al suelo lastimándose un brazo y la cara, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada.

-Si no hubieras nacido… nada de esto pasaría-.

-Por… fa-favor…-.

Podía sentirla de pie detrás de ella, Sakura trato de arrastrarse por el suelo, estaba aterrada, ya había perdido una zapatilla y su bolso también pero eso no podía importarle menos.

-Ellos eran mis padres… pero tú… tú tenías que nacer…-

Volteo el rostro y lo que se encontró la dejó perturbada, era muy guapa, extremadamente guapa, sus ojos verdes estaban repletos de lágrimas, y el miedo se disipo, algo le decía… que ella no deseaba matarla de verdad.

-¿Quién eres?-.

Y… desapareció, ante sus ojos desapareció, Sakura comenzó a levantarse con ayuda de la pared, recupero su zapatilla y tomo su bolso. Con el ceño fruncido salió lentamente de la universidad, estaba cojeando. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba decidida. Los rasguños y moretones comenzaron a dolerle y el tobillo sentía que comenzaba a inflamarse… no se sentía muy bien.

-Oye preciosa… ¿tu no eres Sakura Haruno?-.

Los ignoro, no tenía tiempo, pero entonces los tres tipos se pusieron frente a ella, todos altos, pelirrojo, rubio y otro pelirrojo, el primer pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, el rubio de ojos azules celeste y el ultimo pelirrojo de ojos color miel. Se detuvo y luego bajo un poco la cabeza, eso no era parecía ser algo bueno, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

-Te he preguntado, ¿eres Sakura Haruno?- Pregunto por segunda vez el pelirrojo de ojos color miel, mientras se paraba frente a Sakura, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, ella quiso retroceder pero sintió que si lo hacía, algo muy malo le pasaría, solo pudo responder con una voz titubeante.

-S-si-.

-Ella es… es la puta de Sasuke Uchiha-.

Sakura se sintió ofendida, pero entonces sintió que alguien se ponía detrás de ella, el rubio, y le soplaba en el oído, aturdida trato de saltar hacía enfrente, pero se detuvo cuando el de ojos ámbar se acerco más a ella. El otro pelirrojo estaba un poco más otras del de ojos ámbar, parecía simplemente observar y analizar, si, la estaba analizando.

-Está como quiere… ya veo porque Uchiha escogió a esta como su nueva puta-.

Sakura retrocedió de nuevo pero se topo con el pecho del rubio, estaba totalmente rodeada, sintió como alguien rozaba su mano en su mejilla y entonces apretó los ojos.

-Vamos… si ya estas acostumbrada a tener sexo con Sasuke… ¿por qué no con nosotros?-.

-N-no… Y-yo no…-.

Entonces sintió el aliento calido del rubio en su cuello y se encogió, eso ya le estaba gustando menos, eso ya era pasarse sobre todo. Luego sintió que le rodeaba la cintura y sin más le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, apretó los labios, estaba aterrada, ¿la violarían? ¿La matarían? Quien sabe… pero esperaba que no fuera ninguna, porque ella… era virgen aun.

-Uf… esta como para comerse…-. Soltó el rubio junto a su oído.

-Por favor… déjenme-.

El ultimo, el otro pelirrojo que no había hecho nada se acerco a ella a un costado y el rubio se apartó de ella, se acerco a su oído, en una forma amenazante.

-Odio a Sasuke Uchiha… pero sin duda detesto más a una puta de él…-.

El pelirrojo se alejo y ella tembló como nunca, sintió un escalofrió desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza, comenzó a sudar por miedo, pero que esperaban, eso era lo más aterrorizante que había escuchado o más bien, la voz más aterrorizante que había escuchado.

-Háganle lo que quieran-. Dijo entonces y se alejo.

-¿Lo que queramos? Uy… no acabaremos hoy-. Expreso el rubio.

Sakura apretó de nuevo los ojos y la boca, comenzó a sentir un aliento en su rostro, se imagino que sería el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar. Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, tan rápido que incluso Sakura no entendía aun. Fue exactamente así: Un brazo le había jalado del brazo y entonces había visto los ojos negros de Sasuke, este había golpeado a los dos que la rodeaban dejándoles en el suelo a cierta distancia, ella había caído al suelo por el jaloneo y Sasuke había quedo a unos pasos del pelirrojo ajos aguamarina. A Sakura le pareció una escena bastante peculiar, ya que los dos se miraban como si con eso lograran matarse mutuamente, pero eso no le importaba demasiado ya, con Sasuke se sentía completamente segura.

-Sabía que llegarías a salvar a tú querida prostituta-.

Un golpe en seco fue lo que recibió en respuesta, el pelirrojo retrocedió varios pasos y luego coloco su mano sobre su boca y cuando la separo pudo ver sangre, miro a Sasuke, con tanta rabia que Sakura sintió que en cualquier momento podía matarlo y eso… le aterro.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? ¿Demasiado rápido para tu gusto?-. Dijo burlón, mientras sus ojos brillaban en puro odio.

Gaara sonrió y sin que Sasuke pudiera predecirlo ya tenía a Sakura del cuello levantándola del suelo, cortándole la respiración. Sakura sabía que su tamaño nunca ayudaría en nada, no podía comparar sus 163 centímetros con los 185 del pelirrojo.

-¿Y ahora quien se burla?-.

-Suéltala-.

Los ojos amenazantes de Sasuke solo provocaron gozo en Gaara, quien sonrió y apretó más el agarre del cuello de Sakura. Sakura tenía la cara roja y apretaba los ojos, estaba comenzando a hacerle falta el aire y también la circulación.

-Suéltala-.

-¿Y si no qué?-.

La sonrisa sádica de Sasuke fue poco, pronto Sakura se vio a si misma en los brazos de Sasuke, y a Gaara en el suelo, inconsciente. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador y todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Para cuando Sakura despertó estaba ya en su cuarto, bajo las sabanas y al mirar por la ventana notó que ya era de madrugada, todos los focos de las edificios de enfrente estaban apagados y solo unos pocos estaban encendidos, al menos unos tres o cuatro, no más. Se sentó en la cama, no recordaba porque se encontraba ahí, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

-¡Sasuke!-.

-No tienes que gritar… estoy aquí-.

Sakura volteo al frente y pudo verlo, totalmente serió la miraba o más bien parecía atravesarla, se veía molesto, se veía totalmente furioso, no sabía que hacer pero presentía que nada bueno venía de esa mirada. Sin embargo no aparto la mirada, la noche le permitía verlo, solo a él, a nadie más, no había nada afuera que pudiera alumbrar la habitación. Se dio cuenta que ha estaba mirando la ventana, regreso la vista inmediatamente a Sasuke.

-¿Eres estúpida?-.

-¿Qué?-.

Sakura se sorprendió por eso, frunció ligeramente los labios, es que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse de su poca educación y su frialdad. Y sin poderlo evitar, salió de sus labios… de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Eso solo consiguió molestarlo, prefería que lo llamara simplemente Sasuke, por que el dichoso "kun"… siempre conseguía hechizarlo y provocar que estuviera a sus pies, ya había reconocido internamente que había perdido… Pero estaba tan furioso ¿Qué pasaba por su estúpida cabeza rosada? ¿No sabía que a esa hora estaban vagando Gaara y sus estúpidos? ¡Estuvieron apunto de violarla o peor! Estaba tan molesto.

-Hmp... Eres una estúpida... ¿Por qué maldita sea no puedes dejarme tranquilo ni un segundo?-.

-Yo... no...-.

-Eres una molestia, una gran molestia en mi vida. ¿Por qué siempre estas en problemas? Me pones enfermo... no te voy a cuidar siempre, ¡Así que trata de alejarte de los problemas de una buena vez! Eres...-.

-...-.

-... Una idiota-.

Sorprendida no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza, el siempre la lastimaba tanto y no comprendía porque, poco a poco levanto la cabeza y le miro, con tranquilidad, algo de ingenuidad y un poco de duda.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque eres…-.

-No, no te he preguntado porque no debo meterme en problemas… eso lo comprendo, no soy tonta… Lo que trataba de preguntarte es… ¿Por qué me tratas así? Por lo que tengo entendido… la culpa es solo tuya… ellos… me han hecho todo eso solo porque te odian a ti, y yo… yo solo he pasado por ahí por casualidad… ¿o miento?-.

Sin más Sasuke salió de ahí. Sakura bajo la cabeza, ya no podía seguir con eso, no podía seguir siendo masoquista y dejar que él le gritara e insultara cada vez que le dieran ganas, ya estaba harta de esa situación, no podía permitir que Sasuke la siguiera tratando así…

-¿Por qué estoy llorando?-.

Sintió las lágrima bajar lentamente por su rostro una tras otra, a pesar que no quería seguir siendo maltratada, había una parte en ella que le hacía necesitar estar bien con Sasuke. Lentamente se levanto de la cama, sus pies tocaron el suelo y sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo entero, lo ignoro, tenía los ojos semicerrados, en una mezcla de melancolía y seriedad. Sin si quiera tocar la puerta la abrió y la cerro en cuanto entro, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con un Sasuke quitándose la camisa.

-L-lo s-siento…-.

Se volteo rápidamente, esa era una razón por la cual siempre debía de tocar la puerta, soltó un suspiro pero de pronto se sintió aprisionada contra la puerta. Se sonrojo inmediatamente. ¡Que estaba haciendo ese pervertido! Quiso separarlo pero…

-¿Deseas algo?-.

-Su-eltame…-.

Sasuke se pego aun más a ella, sintió como su pecho se aplastaba contra la madera de la puerta, soltó una lágrima, el siempre la lastimaba, de una forma u otra.

-Te he preguntado ¿Deseas algo?-.

-Por favor… déjame ir…-.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?-.

-Qué… pu-puedo ha-cer para…-. Sintió como Sasuke se separaba un poco, tal vez porque le molestaba que hablara entrecortadamente. -¿Qué puedo hacer para agradarte?-. Nerviosamente se dio la vuelta y pudo sentir la respiración de Sasuke sobre su frente.

-¿Qué puedes hacer…? Buena pregunta… ¿Qué puedes hacer?-.

-Haré… lo que sea-.

-Hmmm… ¿Lo qué sea?-.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y Sakura pudo sentir como su nariz rozaba su frente, eso no parecía ser una buena respuesta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza… de verdad, necesitaba estar bien con Sasuke y no sabía al porque… Pero la necesidad, era extrañamente fuerte, superior a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes.

-Bien… Seré tu amigo…-.

-¿Si?-.

-Si…-.

Sakura sintió como era totalmente presionada contra la puerta y el cuerpo de Sasuke, soltó un quejido cuando se sintió totalmente aplastada en la puerta, fue entonces cuando sintió como él apretaba sus labios contra los suyos, no era la primera vez que la besaban…

… Al menos eso sentía…

… Porque durante su estancia en Hong Kong y después de despertar…

No había besado a nadie.

Sasuke se separo solo unos centímetros y ella abrió los ojos un poco, se sentía tan extraña, su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Estas sudando… ¿Ya estas excitada?-.

-¿Qué estas…?-.

Sasuke volvió a besarla, pero esta vez abrió los labios de Sakura y profundizo el beso. Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos, nunca se había sentido así, tan llena de sentimientos, se sintió estúpida cuando sintió algo calido bajar por sus mejillas, de nuevo estaba llorando.

_**¿Qué me pasa?**_

_¿No es obvio?_

… _**A caso él…**_

_Ya vas por buen camino… solo di la frase_

_**¡Me gusta!**_

De pronto Sakura sintió como era elevada del suelo y de pronto depositada suavemente en el colchón de la cama de Sasuke, le miro a los ojos, no parecía estar molesto, no parecía estar enojado ni nada parecido… su mirada fría cambio a una calida y su rostro de hielo paso a ser el rostro más hermoso que hubiese visto antes.

_**No me trates suavemente… no voy a romperme… y siento que no lo merezco de ti…**_

_No te lo mereces… pero el te ama…_

_**No lo conozco… ¿Cómo podría amarme?**_

_Lo lamento… yo no puedo hacer nada por ti…_

_**Lo sé… algo malo…**_

_Paso contigo._

-Quiero hacerte el amor… ¿Alguna objeción?-.

-Soy virgen…-.

-Eso es bueno-.

_**Es probable… que este equivocada, pero hay un lazo que me dice… que él…**_

_Eso es Sakura… dilo ahora…_

_**Es la persona más importante para mí.**_

-Sasuke-kun… Hagamos… recuerdos juntos-.

Sasuke sonrió y sin más beso suavemente la frente Sakura y luego le beso en los labios, lentamente Sakura elevo las manos y lo abrazo por la cintura, probablemente…

Lo amaba más de lo que pensaba.

Sintió como una mano de Sasuke apartaba los mechones de su frente y si en un momento hubo dudas en ese momento desaparecieron por completo, cuando Sasuke simplemente se coloco a su lado y cerro los ojos, ella coloco su mejilla en su pecho y cerro los ojos igualmente.

_**Amar a alguien es así… **_

_**Estoy dispuesta a perder cualquier cosa por él.**_

_**Debe ser algo así.**_

* * *

_Tadan… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Lo siento, pero un lemon… nunca he escrito uno, me parece complicado y yo creo que además a un falta un poco para eso… solo un poco, tal vez en el próximo si ponga lemon. Sobre la ultima frase, no es mía, la tome del manga de Hana yori dango, del tomo 22 o algo así del ultimo capitulo._

_Gracias todos por los reviews, estuve encantada de leer tantos reviews ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Esta vez no hay avances. Así que sin más._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	11. Persona especial

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Las palabras que está en cursiva es Inner Sakura o al menos las conversaciones que tiene Sakura._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Persona especial.**_

* * *

Sakura debía de admitir que todo eso no era desagradable, pero era demasiado extraño y bochornoso para ella. Ella había dicho la verdad, ella jamás había tenido una primera vez, ni si quiera un beso… sin contar el que le robo a Shaoran antes que el se marchara. Sasuke en ese momento debería de notar la inexperiencia, su cuerpo temblaba con el mínimo rose, su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una niña, no una mujer de 20 años. Probablemente el se aburriría y decidiría dejarla.

Pero cuan equivocada estaba, Sasuke no pensaba dejarla, jamás volvería a dejarla.

-Hmm…-.

No pudo evitar reprimir ese gemido, había salido de una forma inevitable e irreversible, solo conseguía incitar más y más a Sasuke. Sakura no era sensual, no tenía experiencia y parecía estar de verdad muy nerviosa… Pero esas cosas hacían todo más interesante, ella parecía inocente y demasiado tímida, tanto que a Sasuke le daba gusto manchar todo esa pureza.

Era algo inevitable, era algo… _interesante_.

Cabía destacar una cosa más, Sasuke no era del todo gentil y amoroso, no, jamás lo había sido y probablemente ser más afable supondría un gran cambio en el, y era la verdad. Incluso en ese momento la brusquedad y la prepotencia seguían presentes. Pero el no tenía la culpa, simplemente el no podría hacer algo que jamás había hecho, Sasuke jamás había sido amable, ni si quiera con Sakura Kinomoto, ni si quiera con Sakura Haruno, tal vez con su madre un poco, pero incluso eso no era del todo amabilidad.

Cuando Sasuke paseo la mano por el vientre de Sakura ya se imaginaba que ella se sonrojaría más y apretaría las piernas, porque era justo lo que se esperaba de una virgen, de una inocente y pulcra virgen, solo podía pensar que estaba gozando todo…

Nunca se imagino que él sería el que le quitaría la virginidad a ella, nunca paso por su cabeza, jamás.

-Aaah…-

Soltó un gemido, estaba sorprendida, podía sentir como una de las manos de Sasuke se encontraban vagando por su trasero, eso era algo demasiado intimo… ella no sabía que tan _lejos _podría _soportar _sin ponerse a llorar por ello.

Era extraño.

Era…

Y es que la verdad.

Era que ella no estaba preparada para perder su _virginidad_.

Porque ella comprendía que todo eso era algo pasajero y taciturno. Ella comprendía lo que estaba pasando, podía parecer una santa, una virgen, pero ella no era idiota y comprendía todo eso. Solo era un poco de sexo y nada más.

Para Sasuke eso era mucho más. Pero ella no era psíquica, ella no podía leerle el pensamiento a él, y si él no le decía nada, todo seguiría igual, inundado de dudas y cubierto de inseguridades, las inseguridades y dudas de ella, porque el tenía muy en claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella solo tenía una vaga idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, una vaga y equivocada idea, tanto de la situación como de Sasuke.

Pero cuando Sasuke beso sus labios bajando su ritmo demandante… ella entrecerró los ojos, probablemente conmocionada, tal vez Sasuke ya se había aburrido de ella y esa era su forma de decirle que ya no deseaba estar con ella.

Y eso la preocupo…

Por puro impulso, o al menos eso ella creyó, enredo sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke, enredando los dedos en un par de mechones negros, ella no lo había tocado en ningún momento, pero sentir que la llama de Sasuke bajaba la aterro, a pesar que deseaba que nada ocurriera.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Sakura soltó algunos mechones negros, su mano temblorosa se coloco en su espalda y ella se pego a él, cuando Sasuke soltó sus labios Sakura pego su mejilla al pecho de este y cerro los ojos, dejando que las manos de Sasuke vagaran por su cuerpo, permitiendo que Sasuke le besara el cuello.

Sasuke era importante, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual permitía que le envolviera la cintura y lamiera su lóbulo, y ella le regalaba un suspiro desde lo más íntimo de su ser como respuesta.

Su piel estaba muy sensible, así que cuando el viento toco su espalda, fue hasta ese momento que ella pudo notar que ya no llevaba la blusa, y la exquisita piel de porcelana de Sasuke toco su vientre, provocando un escalofrió placentero, el aliento de Sasuke rozo sus labios y atrapo de nuevo su boca. Él besaba de una forma única y especial, probablemente él estaba tratando de tranquilizarla y darle una seguridad que no conseguiría con palabras.

Sasuke tomo con delicadeza una de sus piernas, y ante la atenta mirada de Sakura beso delicadamente la piel expuesta de sus muslos, Sakura se pregunto en que momento había permitido que el le tocara tan intimo, oh si, desde el momento que le dijo "Hagamos recuerdos juntos", no sé arrepentía por haberlo dicho, solo que no estaba lo suficientemente lista para esto. Gimió cuando una mano de Sasuke se desplazo en su muslo, las manos de Sasuke eran grandes y suaves, eso le agradaba.

Sasuke la miro, ella estaba prácticamente excitada, tanto que el nerviosismo estaba yéndose junto con la compostura, su piel era deliciosa, virgen y pura, blanca y suave, era simplemente deliciosa. Se encargo de marcar el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella no lo había notado y presentía que cuando lo hiciera probablemente se molestaría demasiado, o se sonrojaría con violencia recordando todo lo sucedido.

Era asombroso ver su perfecta carita sonrojada y sus ojos nublados de puro gozo, pero el lo estaba disfrutando más que ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero se encargaría que ella lo disfrutara tanto que deseara repetirlo.

-Por favor…-.

La miro a los ojos, sus ojos verdes brillaban y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban, ella había llegado a su límite, él lo sabía.

-… Dime que te conozco… dime que… tu y yo nos hemos visto antes… por favor Sasuke-kun-.

El no le respondió, solo se dedico a tirar del gancho de su peinado que estaba prácticamente deshecho y pudo ver con cual gracia caía ese perfecto pelo rosado, era sorprenderte saber que de verdad era natural. Sakura separo su rostro de su pecho y luego se acerco a su rostro y beso sus mejillas, se separo de Sasuke hasta quedar sentada frente a él, coloco sus manos en su espalda y en un acto lleno de sensualidad desprendió el gancho de su sujetador, cada cinta bajo por sus cremosos hombros, no, aun no podía ver sus pechos, pero aseguraba que ella no sería quien se quitaría el sujetador.

-Hmm…-.

Todo había sido cuestión de tiempo, Sakura… era suya, siempre lo había sido, y eso no cambiaría, a pesar de que ella lo olvidara, a pesar de que el le hablara mal, a pesar de todo los inconvenientes, nada cambiaría, ella seguiría siendo de él, eso sería así por siempre.

Y entonces, un quejido de dolor escapo de sus labios, Sasuke sonrió mientras la miraba con burla y se separaba totalmente de ella, le dirigió una sonrisa de burla y sorna y luego una carcajada salió de sus labios cuando vio la cara de confusión de Sakura.

-Duerme aquí por hoy-.

-¿?-.

-Te torciste el tobillo… no creo que este tipo de ejercicio te haga algún bien Sa-ku-ra-. Sasuke le miro de forma divertida y Sakura comprendió todo…

-Eres tan…-.

-Lo que sea no importa… me iré a dormir a otro lado-.

-No te vayas… por favor-.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, un deja vú llego a su mente y sonrió de lado, se acerco a Sakura hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella y lentamente los beso, Sakura respondió al roce y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, lo jalo a ella y eso provoco que ambos regresaran a la cama, Sasuke elevo la cabeza y le miro divertido, era fascinante verla actuar así, a pesar que llevaba años sin verla aún podía predecir lo que diría y en su mente se formulo la oración de ella… _Duerme conmigo…_

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo-.

Bien… eso era algo que no se hubiera imaginado que diría.

Era sorprendente descubrir a Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Soltó un gritillo cuando su espalda choco contra la pared, bien, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así le pasaría.

-Ya dije que no sé nada…-.

-Se sabe por todo el campus que tú también has sido una "amiga" de Uchiha Sasuke y eres prima de Haruno. Así que habla Yamanaka-.

-En primera, hace mucho que Sasuke y yo no somos nada. Segundo, puede que sea mi prima, pero jamás me lleve bien con ella. Tercero, nunca te contaría nada, Gaara-.

-Hmmm…-. Una carcajada solió de los labios de Gaara y luego miro a Ino de una forma aterradora tanto fue el miedo que Ino se paralizo. Gaara le tomo del cuello y la alzo pegándola en la pared, Ino apretó los ojos y coloco sus manos sobre las de Gaara. –Habla maldita ramera-.

-Y-yo no…-.

-Y no me digas que no sabes nada de nuevo-. Gaara apretó el agarre del cuello de Ino y esta apretó más los ojos.

-Sa-kura… no recuerda a Sasuke… Escu-che que tie-ne am-ne-sia, y que hay algu-nas cosas que a ol-vida-do-.

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue que Gaara le soltara con brusquedad y ella cayera al suelo sin una pizca de delicadeza, Gaara le miro con desprecio y luego comenzó a irse. Ino trataba de asimilar todo, de un momento a otro estaba en el centro comercial y al otro estaba en una zona solitaria y poco transcurrida del centro de Tokio.

Ino seguía regulando su respiración y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse. Paso una mano por su rostro y luego recargo la espalda en la pared y después de un par de minutos se deslizo por esta, oculto su rostro entre sus piernas, ella ya no odiaba a Sakura, había madurado, había aprendido de muchas personas que la habían guiado por mejores caminos, estaba saliendo con un excelente chico, con Shikamaru… Por todo esto ella comprendía la realidad de la situación.

Gaara era un chico peligroso que desde el año pasado había decidido odiar a Sasuke, ella desconocía las razones, realmente la mayoría lo hacía. Muchas veces Sasuke había estado en severos problemas con Gaara, pero en todo esto nunca había una tercera persona que saliera dañada y ahora Sakura estaba involucrada, tenía que hacer algo, Gaara era un peligro para Sakura, un gran peligro.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A pesar que podía sentir el penetrante olor de Sasuke, Sakura no estaba segura si ese olor era el mismo o había cambiado por el calor y el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, sin contar la saliva. Muchas veces había escuchado que hacer el amor con una persona que te gustara era fabuloso, pero esto era más que fabuloso, ahora si que podía entender esas frases dichas por las hermanas de Shaoran, "Cuando la persona es la indicada, todo se ve desde un mejor punto de vista". La vergüenza ya no era palpable, al menos no de la forma en la que había empezado. Aunque no negaba que aun le avergonzaba recordar que ella era la que había dicho que deseaba hacer el amor con él.

Sus manos se mantenía casi al margen de todo, y es que cuando sus manos tocaban la piel de Sasuke sentía que se quemaba, era como tocar chocolate derretido, era una sensación tan exquisita que no sabía si podría resistirlo, si podría soportar todo ese placer, ese cóctel de sensaciones le estaban llevando a los mejores horizontes jamás conocidos.

Cuando Sasuke levanto la cabeza después de haber estado lamiendo la suave piel de sus pezones y pechos, Sakura no pudo resistirlo, tomo delicadamente sus mejillas y lo acerco a ella y la beso con desesperación, mientras tanto Sasuke jalo el elástico de sus bragas y cuando menos lo sintió metió su mano dentro al mismo tiempo que su lengua recorría su paladar, el gemido se perdió en el beso, pero el espasmo que recorrió su columna fue totalmente excitante, tanto para Sasuke como para ella.

Sasuke se dedico a estimularla, aunque prácticamente ya estaba lista y podía comprenderlo, la inexperiencia, esa era toda la respuesta. Poco a poco se dedico a quitarle las bragas y cuando se deshizo de ellas solo se acomodo entre sus piernas, dándole a entender a Sakura que él ya estaba totalmente listo.

-Dolerá-.

-Lo sé-.

-Pero no voy a detenerme-.

-Nunca dije que lo hicieras-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, cuando Sakura sintió la punta de su miembro comenzar a entrar en ella se abrazo a Sasuke, apretó los ojos conforme la presión se hacía un poco más dolorosa, un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, fue entonces cuando Sasuke se encargo de darle un profundo y salvaje beso, lo suficiente para que Sakura se ocupara en descubrir el origen de ese sabor mentolado y hierbas del bosque que contenía el aliento de Sasuke. Sasuke profundizo más el beso y se permitió entretenerla con su lengua y fue entonces cuando Sakura sintió que algo se partía dentro de ella. Un brusco dolor le atravesó desde la columna vertebral hasta la punta de los pies, por acto reflejo se separo un poco de Sasuke y cuando sus bocas se separaron se permitió gemir de dolor.

Sasuke sintió algo espeso y caliente bajar por su miembro y al bajar la mirada se encontró un camino de sangre bajar por el, Sakura no mentía, nunca mentía. Sonriendo con autosuficiencia dejo que el cuerpo de Sakura se amoldara a su intromisión y el se permitió jadear un poco, hasta ese momento fue que noto como latía su propio corazón y el de Sakura, era asombroso sentir ese calor recorrerle el pecho, era delicioso sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sakura cubrir su frió corazón, por un momento se permitió sonreír con calidez al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura.

-Hmm… Sasuke-kun…-.

Y es que siempre había sido así y eso nunca cambiaría, y si lo dijo una vez podía decirlo cien veces más, Sakura siempre había sido de él y de nadie más, solo de él. El ceño de Sakura poco a poco dejo de fruncirse y lentamente ella abrió sus ojos, la calidez que le transmitió fue lo suficientemente clara para darle el permiso de continuar y el lo hizo, porque ya no podía esperar más.

Y mientras Sasuke le hacía el amor a Sakura, una pequeña luz surgió en la mente de ella, solo surgió y quedo flechada en su subconsciente, y en toda esa luz se leía indiscutiblemente: Sasuke Uchiha, esos eran sin duda los recuerdos faltantes de Sakura.

Un largo gemido salió de la boca de Sakura acompañado con el nombre de Sasuke, ensombrecido en deseo, Sasuke aumento las embestidas, la velocidad y la fuerza, llenando más y más a Sakura. Era demasiado, pensó Sakura, nunca antes se había sentido así, y era simplemente demasiado, se preguntaba si Sasuke se sentiría así o para él eso ya no era placentero, se permitió ignorar el comentario propio y seguir disfrutando de todo el placer que le proporcionaba cada estocada.

-Sasuke-kun… Hmmm… Sasuke-kun…-.

Su voz ronca por el deseo le pareció bastante sensual e intima, como esos pequeños susurros que se hacen un par de amantes. Acerco lentamente su boca a la curvatura del cuello de Sakura y conociendo su ya distraída actitud le dio una leve mordida, una mancha rojiza fue lo que se marco en la piel de Sakura, contando esa nueva marca, ya llevaba tres, el del nacimientos de sus senos, el de su muslo interno y ahora ese, ella le mataría, eso sería increíble, quería verla enojada, muy enojada. Soltó un gruñido cuando una de las manos de Sakura se deslizo por pecho, marcando con sus finos dedos los músculos de su pecho y abdomen.

Era definitivo, ella no podía ser de nadie más.

**.**

**.**

El olor a comida y sexo inundo la alcoba, se preguntó si estaba oliendo bien o su subconsciente le estaba mintiendo, después de todo tenía muchísima hambre. Abrió lentamente los ojos, ver la sonrisa de Sakura y a ella misma cubierta con su propia camisa roja, la que llevaba antes de comenzar a hacerle el amor, si que estaba para comerse. Sakura deposito gentilmente una charola con un plato y dos rebanadas de pizza sobre el buró, le sonrió, luego se quedo de pie, mirándolo.

-Ammm… Sobre esto yo…-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y la jalo del brazo dejándola bajo de él, era tan deliciosa, mucho más deliciosa que esas dos rebanas de pizza de peperoni.

-No me gusta el peperoni, Sakura-.

-Lo siento, iré a… ¡Ah!-.

Sakura apretó los ojos, la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba sin tapujos por su cuerpo debajo de su camisa roja, no, no se había puesto ropa interior, simplemente el hambre le había llamado y se había puesto lo primero que encontró y se había dirigido a la cocina. Con notable excitación Sasuke toco sus pechos y luego recorrió su abdomen.

-No… Sasuke-kun…-.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Haberte puesto ropa, me hubiera hecho desearte menos-.

-¿E-enserio?-.

-No, mentí, te desearía de todas formas-.

-Espera… Sasuke-kun… Hmmm-.

Divertido, Sasuke agacho la cabeza y lamió su mentón, Sakura apretó las piernas cuando sintió que su mano se dirigía a esa zona, no podía soportarlo ahora, después de haberlo hecho hace un momento, fácilmente caería ante Sasuke, lo sabía.

-Sasuke-kun… es-espera… no ahora…-.

-¿Por qué no ahora?-.

-Porque… no-.

-No es una excusa, no lo es-.

Sakura lo sabía, Sakura lo comprendía, Sakura sabía y comprendía que el deseo que intentaba salir desde el fondo de su interior era provocado por cada caricia de Sasuke, es que el maldito era tan sexy y bueno en la cama que ella no podía evitarlo, el maldito infeliz sabía sobre todo eso y era seguro que el sabía que ella sentía cosas por el, Sasuke lo sabía, era más que obvio que él lo sabía.

-Espera… Tu… ¡Tu novia!-.

-No tengo y tu tampoco-.

Bueno… él tenía razón.

-Sasuke-kun… tu… ¡Yo no quiero solo estar en tu cama!-.

-Maldita sea Sakura. No te quiero solo para mi cama, te quiero junto a mí, ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar? Me gustas mucho, y se te he trato mal es porque…-.

Sasuke paro, y Sakura deseo que no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No importa, olvídalo-.

-Claro que importa-.

-No puedo Sakura-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no, esto se acabo-.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, y tomando a Sasuke del cuello lo beso, Sasuke se encargo de volver ese beso salvaje. Cuando se separaron Sasuke pegó su frente a la de Sakura y le miro fijamente.

-Te quiero Sasuke… te quiero-.

-Ya lo sabía-.

-Sasuke…-.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Comenzaba a sentir que salir tarde se estaba volviendo costumbre, soltó un suspiro, en ese momento le gustaría más estar con Sasuke que estar en la escuela, se detuvo abruptamente, ¿había pensado en Sasuke? Bueno, debía de admitir que Sasuke le gustaba mucho, pero de ahí a preferirlo era distinto… Oh no, ¿se había enamorado de Sasuke? Sonrió, eso no podía ser, porque ella… ella ya había dicho que no iba a enamorarse del primero que pensara que era esa persona especial que había perdido, porque, porque… Porque entonces volverían a dejarla, así como lo había hecho Shaoran, bueno, Shaoran no tenía la culpa de que ya le gustara alguien.

Soltó un suspiro, solo quería llegar a casa y disfrutar de su fin de semana. Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde esa primera vez de ella con Sasuke, y cabía destacar que no se había vuelto a acostar con él, si la primera vez fue tímida ahora lo era mucho más, pero si que hacían muchas cosas y es que no podía resistirse a los besos de Sasuke, pero ayer se había molestado con él, solo porque había tomado un par de tomates él le grito, eso si que le molesto, bien, le pidió disculpas, pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba enojada… Aunque debía de admitir que se veía muy lindo sonrojado y pidiéndole perdón… Sin duda hoy quería abrazarlo, así que no le quedaba de otra más que disculparlo.

Sus pasos se hicieron notorios, entonces un recuerdo vago llego a ella, después de su primera en la mañana siguiente, tres descaradas marcas le dieron los buenos días, todo el tiempo que duro esos moretones no podía evitar no sonrojarse, eso había sido muy bochornoso, Neji le había preguntado que le pasaba, Sakura siempre desvía la conversación.

-Cínico desvergonzado-.

Recordar su risa sin duda era lo más bochornos, el reía y luego besaba el moretón de su cuello. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿ella y Sasuke que eran?

Conocidos ya no.

Compañeros… ni si quiera iban en la misma facultad.

Amigos… los amigos no hacen… eso.

¿Novios?

Sasuke no le había dicho nada, así que…

Probablemente tampoco. Sasuke solo le había dicho que la quería y que le gustaba, pero algo más como un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" o algo por el estilo no había sucedido, era una buena pregunta, ¿qué rayos era para Sasuke? Tomo una bocanada de aire, y en el segundo siguiente lo soltó de golpe soltando un gritito.

-Lo siento si te asuste, nena-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-.

-Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intensión gritarte… ¿perdón?-.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, soltó una risita y asintió con una sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió y se quito la bufanda y la coloco alrededor del cuello de Sakura, coloco una mano en su mejilla.

-Estas fría-.

-Un poco-. La bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello le proporciono un calor sin igual, sonrojada la acerco un poco a su nariz y sonrió sonrojada al percibir ese delicioso olor tan característico de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Tu olor-.

-¿Mi olor es gracioso?-. Pregunto Sasuke deteniendo el paso de Sakura e inclinándose hasta la altura de la chica.

-No… es… delicioso… ¡Me gusta…! Me gustas-.

-Tu también me gustas Sakura-.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, Sasuke alzo una ceja, ¿a caso a las chicas no les gustaba que les dijeran que las querían? Pues… él le había dicho que la quería, porque de verdad la quería. Sakura desvió la mirada, bien, era hora o nunca.

-Sa-sasuke-kun… tu… yo…-.

Sasuke sonrió, ella era tan inocente.

-Mi novia Sakura, ¿qué más podrías ser? No pienso soltarte como en… Toda mi vida-.

A Sakura casi le da un paro, bien, tenía algo de lógica, habían tenida ya cosas, pero había escuchado rumores, rumores de un Sasuke ardiente que todas las noches se buscaba a una nueva chica y la llevaba a su departamento… Pero si bien, él estaba olvidando el pasado de ella, pues ella también olvidaría el pasado de Sasuke, porque después de todo, el pasado no se puede borrar, pero es pasado.

-¿No dices nada?-.

-Quiero… quiero un abrazo-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, a las siete de la noche en las facultades ya casi no había chicos, con eso que las clases eran mixtas y terminaban a las seis la mayoría se iba a las hermandades a hacer fiestas o cosas por el estilo, principalmente los viernes. Por suerte él no pertenecía a hermandades, era fastidioso y las reglas solían ser ridículas, él no estaba para estupideces. Coloco un brazo en los hombros de Sakura y comenzó a caminar con ella, la levanto de las piernas y la sentó en una baranda, le tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarla.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y luego los cerro totalmente, se dejo llevar por los suaves besos de Sasuke, de un momento a otro Sasuke le tomo de la mejilla y coloco una mano en su nuca y metió su lengua en su boca, la bolsa de Sakura callo el suelo y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, no sabía porque Sasuke le atraía tanto, pero él le gustaba mucho, de momento a otro sintió que el aire le faltaba y como noto que Sasuke parecía no querer soltarla en un buen rato comenzó a golpearle ligeramente en el hombro, Sasuke pareció reaccionar y se separo de ella, Sakura comenzó a jadear, tratando de recuperar aire.

-Lo siento…-.

-No… te… preocupes… solo… aire-.

-Hahaha… te enseñare a besar… no te preocupes-.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Un recuerdo golpeo la mente de Sakura, Kioto, una mesa en el templo de sus abuelos, alguien estaba ahí, pero no podía verlo, ese alguien le había respondido un saludo matutino con un simple "hmp". Comenzó a sentirse mal, Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura cuando vio que ella comenzaba a dejarse caer, la sostuvo delicadamente y la miro preocupado.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Kioto… Kioto…-. Susurraba Sakura mientras más recuerdos golpean su cabeza, pero no podía ver al protagonista de sus recuerdos. –Amuleto… Tsuki…-.

Sasuke la sostuvo fuerte y la cargó, Tsuki, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Tsuki, la del templo de la luna. Sakura estaba recordando su viaje a Kioto, eso era más que claro para él, de un momento a otro parecía que Sakura estaba balbuceando cosas dormida. La abrazó fuerte, Shaoran le había dicho que Sakura no recordaba muchas cosas, entre eso que no recordaba el también estaba, era doloroso recordar que Sakura lo había olvidado, pero ahora no importaba tanto, ella tenía razón, con lo fácil que era hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos, él también quería hacer nuevos recuerdos con ella.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Se tomo el debido tiempo para llegar a su destino, ella siempre salía tarde, así que se tomo su tiempo. Con paso lento avanzo por las calles, arrugo el ceño cuando noto que una chica le estaba siguiendo, maldita sea. Se detuvo abruptamente y volteo, le miro fríamente y eso fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que él no la quería cerca. Continuo con su caminata, lenta y pasiva, un aura oscura lo rodeo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la facultad de medicina, bien, todo parecía bien. Se apoyó en la baranda de las escaleras y miro su reloj, marcaba exactamente las seis menos quince, todo parecía ir bien.

Investigar sobre una persona no era mucho su fuerte, pero investigar sobre ella había sido divertido, todos sus conocidos todos y cada uno… él detestaba. Comenzando con Naruto, ese imbécil, cuantas ganas tenía de golpearlo, solo le basto la razón para culminarlo, pero no le había podido sacar nada, maldito. Ino Yamanaka sin duda fue la que le soltó la información más importante. Luego había ido con Shikamaru Nara, ese simplemente había dicho que no sabía nada y que el tema le venía como le iba, lo golpeo hasta que llegó ese tal Kiba, los golpeo a ambos y luego se fue.

Por ultimo, había podido por fin encontrar sola a Hinata Hyuga, esa chica no había querido soltar nada, pero solo decirle que mataría a Naruto apenas lo viera le había bastado para soltar casi todo, tanta información, esa chica sabía tanto que no se lo esperaba. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa, encontrar a Sakura Haruno.

Ella sonreía tanto que le provocaba asco, sus ojos se iluminaban a penas tocaban el sol, su piel blanca era tan pura… era como si de verdad ella fuera pura inocencia, frunció el ceño, solo una persona que conocía era así y a ella por poco la mataba, sonrió sádicamente, a ella si quería matarla, quitarle la sonrisa a golpes y que sus ojos dejaran de brillar, quería verla muerta. Y todo gracias a ese Uchiha, debía de agradecerle por haber conocido a esa chica, gracias a él, ella estaría muerta pronto.

La vio salir, su andar era tan tranquilo que sonrió, era mejor que lo disfrutara, esta sería la ultima vez que quería verla tranquila, verla implorar y rogar era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Lentamente se acerco a ella, ella si quiera lo noto, cuando estuvo a su espalda la tomo fuertemente del brazo y le cubrió la boca, sin más corrió con ella, sentirla temblar y sentir sus lágrimas… había sido mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse conforme la iluminación comenzaba a hacerse más imponente, sus ojos se abrieron y se cerraron al momento, algo no andaba bien, le dolía el cuerpo y los brazos, pero sobre todo la cabeza, sus manos ayudarle a levantarse, pero estaban tan adoloridas que apenas y pudo levantarlas un poco, dejo su cuerpo totalmente muerto, le dolía muchísimo. Una fría ventisca le obligo a abrigarse con sus manos, el pequeño y delgado suéter no podía hacer nada para evitar que tuviera frío, volvió a abrir los ojos y noto que esa luz que por un momento creyó segadora era solo el alumbrado de la calle, bueno, estaba acostada en una banca… acostada… en una… ¿banca?

Se levanto abruptamente, no recordaba nada, hace nada estaba saliendo de la facultad y ahora… ¿estaba en el parque? Algo no andaba bien, no pudo evitar no repetírselo, se sentó en la banca y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, rayos, estaba muy adolorida, se imaginaba que era por el frío y por estar acostada en algo tan duro.

-Despiertas-.

Exaltada miro a la dirección donde había escuchado esa voz, bajo un árbol una sombra se movió hasta que fue alcanzada por la luz del alumbrado, pero la capucha le prohibió verlo a la cara, pero extrañamente sentía quien era, se levantó lentamente, y comenzó a correr, si pudiera hablar, si pudiera abrir la boca, pero tenía la boca tan seca y simplemente correr le estaba quitando la poca energía que tenía, ella solo quería llegar a casa, preparar la cena, comer, esperar a Sasuke y luego besarlo hasta cansarse, pero ahora estaba corriendo de un sujeto. Detenida por un brazo cayó abruptamente al suelo, sus rodillas ardieron al igual que su mejilla derecha y su mentón, esa había sido una mala caída.

-Uh… auh… auh…-.

-Lo siento si no supe tratarte con cuidado… es que pretendía que te doliera-.

Se giro y comenzó a levantarse, esa voz, sin duda era él.

-Ga…Gaara-.

-Que lista, pero no pretendo que seas lista ahora-.

Sakura sintió un jalón en su cabello y termino de levantarse, apretó los ojos por el dolor.

-Sabes algo… yo se más de ti que tu misma-.

Eso llamo su atención, pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de que él le soltara el cabello que no pudo responder a eso, el chico le soltó el cabello y ella dio un traspié y volvió a caer.

-Se… quien es esa persona que tanto buscas-.

Levanto el rostro aun sentada en el suelo, Gaara sonrió de lado sádicamente, sus lágrimas recorrer las heridas de su cara, dolor físico y emocional, era sencillamente un combo fascinante.

-¿Sabes?-.

-Por supuesto y prometo decírtelo… si vienes conmigo y dejas a Sasuke Uchiha-.

No iba a negarlo, ella aún deseaba encontrar a esa persona que aun tenía su memoria atrapada en miles de lagunas, ladeo el rostro, se sentía tan… confundida, adolorida, molesta y tenía miedo. Trago saliva y sintió como el la levantaba bruscamente del brazo, se dejo ayudar a pesar del dolor y cuando estuvo de pie lo miro al rostro.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?-.

-Sencillo, no tendría porque hacerlo. Realmente no me importa si lo sabes o no, aunque estoy segura que todos a los que les has preguntado no te han dicho nada, ¿o me equivoco?-.

No, no se equivocaba, nadie había querido decirle nada, Neji alego no saber nada. Naruto miro a otro lado y le rogó no le preguntara de nuevo, Hinata bajo el rostro y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, Shikamaru le dijo que era muy problemático contárselo y no tenía tiempo, nadie había querido hacerlo.

-¿Para que quieres que vaya contigo?-.

-Eso… es justo lo que te diré si aceptas-.

Quería matarla, matarla y evitar que sus ojos siguieran atormentarlo, quería matarla.

-Yo…-.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-Mierda…-.

-Ya llame a las chicas que están con Sakura-chan en la facultad y en su casa tampoco esta-.

-Yo… hable con Neji-kun y me dijo que Sakura-chan había salido a las seis y después de eso no la había visto-.

Shikamaru miro a los alrededores, Ino tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que eso no le importaba, pero ella misma había querido ir. Ino le soltó la mano y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke.

-Sa-Sasuke-.

Sasuke la miro, Ino bajo el rostro y luego lo ladeo.

-Es… sobre Gaara. Hace un par de semanas… el me hizo una pregunta, si conocía a Sakura, le dije que no… Pero entonces…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No la presiones Sasuke-. Intervino rápidamente Shikamaru.

-Me llevo a unos callejones y me obligo a contarle el problema que tenía Sakura… él… él… trato de hacerme daño… Dios, tenía miedo…-.

Sasuke ya sospechaba que estaba pasando.

-Le conté sobre su amnesia y… que ella te había olvidado-.

Sasuke la miro molesto, Shikamaru se interpuso entre ellos y Naruto le tomo del brazo al igual que Kiba.

-Como pudiste hacer eso…-. Reprocho furioso mientras trataba de soltarse, no iba a golpearla, solo quería sacudirla para que reaccionara y dejara de llorar.

-Teme… ella no fue la única-.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto-. Ahora miro a Shikamaru.

-Ellos… ti-tienen ra-zon… Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me viste lleno de golpes y moretones? Gaara fue por mí primero, me golpeo y le regrese los golpes. No me saco nada porque ambos fuimos detenidos, mi papá me armo un gran sermón después de eso-.

Sasuke comenzó a calmarse.

-Él fue por mí después que logro sacarle algo a Ino. Le dije que no sabía nada y que tampoco me importaba saberlo. Me golpeo sin dudarlo un minuto, Kiba llegó a ayudarme, pero el parecía de verdad haber enloquecido, nos molió a golpes y se fue notando que de verdad no sabíamos nada-.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. –Él… él es-taba es-perando por mi casa… Mi to-mo con fuerza del brazo y-y… me pregunto sobre Sakura-chan… Le dije que me soltara, él dijo que si no le decía nada… iba a matar a Naruto-kun… se lo dije todo… estaba muy asustada…-.

Ino estaba llorando y Hinata comenzó a llorar después. Naruto no sabía nada, abrazó a Hinata como Shikamaru lo hacía con Ino. Sasuke bajo la cabeza, ese imbécil había hecho todo eso pero él no se había dado cuenta, no había tiempo, debía de hacer algo.

-Uno cosa más Sasuke-. Shikamaru soltó a Ino y Kiba la sujeto por él. –Gaara… el trato de matar a su madre hace tiempo, el esta mal psicológicamente, no dudo que el piense que Sakura es igual a ella, le llamo madre mientras me golpeaba-.

¿Él…?

-¿Él quiere matar a Sakura?-.

-No lo logro con su madre… quien dice que no lo intente con ella-.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, eso no iba a suceder, él iba a defender a Sakura.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-Yo… No… no acepto-.

La sonrisa del rostro de Gaara se deshizo, estaba pensando seriamente en solo dañarla, lastimarla un poco y dejarla vivir, claro, solo si ella aceptaba ir con él. ¿Por qué nunca la querían cerca? La había querido matar solo porque le dijo que lo odiaba, pero él no tenía la culpa que su padre los hubiera dejado, él no la tenía. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de pura ira y la tomo del cuello, quería matarla, ahora si que quería matarla.

-Agh…-.

-Yo te quería madre… pero tú siempre me odiaste… Quería ser un buen niño, pero tú me obligaste a esto-.

-No… no… no soy tu ma-dre-.

-Si, siempre dices lo mismo-.

Sakura grito cuando Gaara la soltó con brusquedad y la pego a un árbol, la tomo de nuevo del cuello y comenzó a alzarla hasta que su mano no pudo estirarse más.

-Solo quería que me vieras con esos ojos, no quería que me despreciaras-.

Sin quererlo comenzó a llorar, la estaba lastimando tanto, y lo que decía la estaba dejando perturbada.

-Ya te dije que llorar no hará que deje de odiarte… ¿no te lo dije la ultima vez? ¡Deja de llorar!-.

-No soy… t-tu madre… Soy Sa-kura, por favor…-.

Por un momento pareció reaccionar, pero su madre siempre le mentía, así que al instante regreso ese color turbio a sus ojos, estaba tan confundido. Ejerció más fuerza a su cuello, esta vez si comenzó a cortarle la respiración.

-¡Deja de llorar o voy a matarte! ¡Esta vez no hay nadie que pueda salvarte! ¡Esta vez…¡ ¡Estas sola!-.

Sakura soltó un respingo, ¿sola? Ya lo sabía, siempre iba a estar sola, tal y como ella siempre le decía, una persona más que le confirmaba eso. Iba a morir, esta vez no iba a morir por un sueño, iba a morir porque estar sola era lo más triste que podía pasarle.

-Losé… siempre estaré sola-.

Gaara reacciono, su madre nunca iba a estar sola, sus hermanos siempre iban a defenderla, ella siempre decía lo mismo, ese chica no era su madre, su madre no lloraba por tristeza, su madre lloraba por miedo, esa chica decía estar sola, cuando su madre siempre le decía a él que él era el que estaba solo, ella no era su madre, no lo era, la soltó abruptamente, la soltó asustado, esa persona, no podía ser su madre.

-Lo sé, siempre estaré sola, sola…-.

Sus ojos se abrieron, verla así, tan caída, ella no podía ser su madre, porque ella le recordaba a él mismo. No quería verlo, no quería ver la miserable vida que tenía, porque solo le recordaba a la suya. Él también estaba solo, siempre estaba solo.

-Deja de llorar… Maldita sea… cállate-.

-Siempre estaré sola… ¡Siempre!-.

Era como verse a si mismo años atrás llorando por su soledad, pero ella no estaba sola, ella si tenía amigos, ella no estaba sola como él, pero se veía tan patética, era como si de verdad todos esos amigos no fueran de ella… ¿Sería por esa persona que no recordaba?

-Te… lo di-re…-. No pudo evitar no tartamudear, estaba asustado por ver su realidad, su patética realidad.

-Sola… siempre voy a estar sola…-. Dijo casi gritando pero sin alzar tanto la voz.

-La persona a… quien olvidaste… es…-. A penas y pronunció en murmullos.

-Nunca estarás sola, ya estoy aquí-.

Gaara volteo el rostro y lo que vio casi lo dejo en shock, la cara de preocupación de Sasuke Uchiha era todo un poema, lo vio acercarse a la chica que estaba en el suelo y abrazarla con fuerza, ella seguía llorando, pero ya no tenía esa cara de tristeza, ¿eso era dejar de sentirce solo? ¿Un abrazo podía lograr tanto?

-¡Gaara! Dios… no vuelvas a asustarnos…-.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, los delgados brazos de su hermana se enredaron en su cuerpo, ella jamás lo había abrazado.

-¡Gaara! Te hemos estado buscando desde ayer… ¿Dónde mierda te metiste pequeño mocoso?-.

-¿Dónde me metí…?-.

Ni el sabía donde se había metido.

-¡Ya déjalo tranquilo Kankuro! No importa donde te metiste, con que estés bien me basta-.

¿No importaba?

-Te prometimos darte la libertad que querías, solo… Se que no puedes confiar en nosotros Gaara, pero solo queremos tu bien estar, siempre ha sido así, siempre. Y nos preocupamos por ti-.

Si, es lo mismo que habían dicho cuando lo detuvieron aquella vez antes de matar a su madre, solo querían verlo bien, Temari había dicho que matarla no iba a traer nada bueno, él lo comprendió un poco, pero ahora lo comprendió a un más. Si el hubiera matado a su madre, entonces el probablemente hubiera ido a un reformatorio o algo peor.

-Lo sentimos tanto Gaara… perdónanos-.

Gaara se sintió extraño, muy extraño. Miro a un lado, la vio sonreír y asentir mientras Sasuke Uchiha la besaba en la boca y luego se separaba de ella y le sonreía amablemente. Él había cambiado, ¿lo había hecho por ella? Sasuke Uchiha se levanto y la levanto a ella, la dejo en manos de Naruto y luego se acerco a él, le dio un buen golpe en la cara, si que se lo merecía.

-No te metas con ella, fue enserio lo que te dije la ultima vez, no quiero que la toques-.

-Lo tengo claro Uchiha-.

-Eso espero-.

Era claro para él, que ni ella, y ni él estaban solos. Gaara comprendió que nunca había estado solo.

Sakura tomo fuerte la mano de Sasuke y este le limpio las lágrimas. Lentamente se soltó de él y se acerco a Gaara, Sasuke se tensó, Shikamaru le detuvo, Shikamaru comenzaba a caerle mal.

-Yo sola averiguare a quien e olvidado. Y una cosa… Me alegra saber que no estas solo… Que ambos tenemos personas importantes que nos aceptan por lo que somos… Cuídalos Gaara, cuídate-.

Personas importantes, nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Al final, si que él que había perdido era él, pero había ganado más que perder.

-Volvamos a casa, Gaara-.

-Lo siento…-.

Kankuro miro sorprendido a Temari, Temari soltó una risita se acerco a Gaara y le tomo del brazo.

-Disculpa aceptada-.

Sakura sonrió cuando vio a ese chico sonreír, le había dado un buen susto y también le había lastimado un poco, pero él parecía feliz, supuso entonces había valido la pena.

-Deja de mirarlo-.

-Lo siento… es solo que… se ve tan feliz-.

-Si, lo hiciste de nuevo-.

-¿Qué hice de nuevo Sasuke-kun?-.

-Nada-.

No solo lo había cambiado a él, si no también había cambiado a Gaara no Sabaku. Sakura sonrió mientras se acercaba a él, ya luego se cobraría por el susto que le había metido.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Shaoran se rasco la cabeza y soltó un fuerte bostezo, tomo el teléfono que sonaba con insistencia y contesto adormilado.

-¿Bueno?-.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran-kun!-.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Sip-.

Shaoran sonrió, ¿apoco había pasado tanto tiempo? Si recordaba que hace nada había estado en Japón, esos dos meses y medio habían pasado rápido. 13 de Julio, sorprendente, cumplía veinte, se dejo caer en la cama y soltó un bostezo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Te he despertado?-.

-Que decirte, si-.

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran-kun-

-No importa, ya iba a despertarme…-. Shaoran pareció reaccionar y se levanto rápidamente, Sakura Haruno jamás le pediría perdón, no por algo como eso, es más, le diría que es un flojo y debería de levantarse más temprano. -¿Te pasa algo Sakura?-.

-¿Pero que te hace pensar eso?-.

Estaba mintiendo, Sakura Haruno estaba mintiendo.

-¿Es ella?-.

-No…-.

-Sakura… ¿qué sucede?-.

-La vi… tengo miedo Shaoran…-.

-Iré ahora mismo-.

-¡NO! No vengas… estaré bien… estaré bien…-.

-¿Sakura? Me estas preocupando, creo que si iré-.

-Shaoran-kun… yo estoy muy bien. Solo quería hablarte… es que… yo…-.

-Sakura, si la estás viendo de nuevo hay que hacer de nuevo el conjuro, no hay más-.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me niego a hacerlo!-.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro cargado de puro frustración, ¿y ahora a que venía esa actitud caprichosa?

-¿Por qué no?-.

-No quiero olvidar esta vez… La vez pasada olvide a alguien importante, esta vez no quiero olvidar a mi persona especial-.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, si, aquella otra vez había sido su culpa, si él no le hubiera dicho que fuera, ella no habría olvidado a Sasuke Uchiha… ¿con quien estaba saliendo Sakura?

-Sakura… ¿con quien estas saliendo?-.

-¡Shaoran-kun!-.

-Es una pregunta muy sencilla para que te alteres-. Porque si no estaba saliendo con Sasuke si que iba a ir a Tokio a separar a cualquiera que estuviera saliendo con Sakura.

-Bueno… es… ¿recuerdas al chico con el que vivo? Bueno… él… y yo… somos novios-.

Casi quiso soltar un suspiro, pero eso tampoco sonó muy agradable, que ellos vivieran juntos no era bonito, Sasuke Uchiha podía parecer muchas cosas, pero decente no lo era, ese chico sin duda se iba a aprovechar de que vivieran juntos, solo pensarlo le provoco escalofríos.

-¿Sigues viviendo con él?-.

-Pues… si-.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué estas pen…?-.

Cuando menos lo sintió el teléfono le fue quitado de las manos, miro arriba y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su madre, la mirada fría de su madre se dirigió al aparato y Shaoran se puso derecho, era así siempre, si su madre aparecía el debía de ser muy respetuoso.

-Sakura-.

-¿Y-yelan-san?-.

-La has visto de nuevo-.

-Si-.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-.

-No, solo llora y dice que desea matarme-.

-Bien… iremos a Tokio. Nos vemos-.

Shaoran se sorprendió y perdió la compostura, pero entonces su madre le miro y volvió a retomarla. Yelan se planto frente a su hija y esbozo una ligera, ligera sonrisa.

-Prepara tus cosas y dile a Sakura-chan que vamos a Tokio un par de días-.

-Si madre-.

Saku… se le había olvidado por completo de Saku, iba a matarlo, ella quería celebrar su cumpleaños con él, solo los dos.

Iba a matarlo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-¿Sakura?-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-.

Sasuke sintió como algo se le colgaba al cuello, pero sin embargo continúo con su caminata a la cocina, acostumbrado a las acciones de Sakura saco un cartón de leche y le dio de beber luego que ella termino el mismo bebió de ahí, regreso al cartón de leche aun con Sakura sobre él.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shaoran-kun, así que le hable-.

-Hmp-.

-¿Te enojaste? No entiendo como puede caerte mal, no recuerdo que haya pasado… na-da…-. El recuerdo del beso robado le hizo bajar de Sasuke. A Sasuke le tensó recordar la vez que Shaoran había bajado de la alcoba de Sakura con el cabello revuelto y los ojos adormilados.

-Fue… Hace tiempo, más o menos dos años y medio. Shaoran hizo algo… me puse furioso en ese entonces. Ahora ya no le tomo tanta importancia-. Claro que no, por eso por su mente pasaban miles de escenas de cómo torturar y matar lentamente a Shaoran Li, vaya que no, sarcasmo.

-¿Conociste a Shaoran-kun antes? ¿Son amigos?-.

Sasuke volteo la mirada, amigos, nunca sería amigo del chico que considero su rival solo por una estupidez de dormir, aunque ahora que lo veía, dormir juntos era más intimo que tener sexo, el solo hecho de dormir con Sakura le hacía sentir mejor que tener sexo con ella, comenzó a enojarse, si Sakura lo recordara sería fácil preguntarle, pero ella seguía sin recordarlo.

-No… no precisamente, somos… conocidos… o algo así… Rayos… mejor vamos al cuarto, me desperté porque no te vi, pero aun tengo sueño-.

-¡Si! Yo también tengo sueño, Sasuke-kun-.

Seguirle mintiendo sería estúpido… algún día un imbécil le diría a Sakura que la conocía y que recordaba que ella era prima de Ino y luego todo saldría, esperaba que fuera pronto, quería que Sakura supiera que era él de ella, aunque en este nuevo inició Sakura fuera más para él que antes. Antis si quiera eran novios y solo habían llegado a un rose de labios, Sakura nuca le había dicho francamente que lo amaba y el tampoco, bueno aun no se lo decía tan directo, pero ella ya debería saber que él de verdad la quería.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

-¿Uh?-.

-¡Lo sabía! Estás distraído… ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? ¡No me digas que estas pensando en o…!-.

-En ti… solo puedo pensar en ti… vamos a la cama y deja de pensar demasiado-.

-Bien, vamos a la cama-.

Sakura le sonrió mientras saltaba de nuevo a su cuello, esta vez Sasuke coloco sus brazos en el trasero de ella y Sakura enredo sus piernas en su cintura, le sonrió dulce mente y coloco su mentón en la clavícula de Sasuke.

-Hueles tan bien Sasuke-kun… me gusta mucho tu olor… y tus ojos… me gustan mucho… creo que Sasuke-kun y yo ya nos conocíamos, recuerdo un olor como este y una calidez como la tuya… pero no logro recordar en donde, prometo que cuando lo sepa sin duda te amare aun más Sasuke-kun-.

-Eso espero-.

-Te quiero tanto Sasuke-kun… Y yo que pensaba que eras demasiado frió y arrogante… y además cretino-.

-No creo que esos sean precisamente halagos Sakura-.

-Pues… destrozaron mi cuarto por tu culpa y además por poco me… hacen cosas malas y ese tal Gaara… no lo he vuelto a ver-.

Si, Sasuke aceptaba que todo eso había sido su culpa, además que también había sido muy frió y arrogante y muy cretino. Dejo a Sakura sobre la cama y el se acostó a su lado, Sakura coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho y el acarció sus largos cabellos.

-Siento eso-.

-Yo no tanto… fue divertido arrojarte leche mientras dormías…-.

-No fue divertido para mí-.

-Si, es verdad, siento eso, es que estaba muy molesta-.

-Y lucias tan sexy que casi estuve apunto de echarme sobre ti-.

-¿En-serio?-.

-Por supuesto… me gustabas desde ese momento-.

-Mmm… pero te veías tan enojado que tuve miedo a que me echaras a patadas y… luego te acercaste tanto a mi ese día que…-.

-Es que de verdad quería estar cerca de ti, pero no podía decírtelo, hubiera sido vergonzoso-.

Sakura rió mientras se colocaba sobre Sasuke, lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso lentamente.

-¿Qué a pasado con tu persona especial? ¿La has recordado?-.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… ¿aun planeas buscarla?-.

-Pues… si, deseo saber quien era… no te enojes por favor-.

-No me molesta-.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-.

Sakura cerro los ojos, Sasuke la tomo delicadamente, esperaba que no se tardara en recordar, sería divertido que ella recordara… Aunque… él había hecho muchas cosas vergonzosas, como ponerse celoso, abrasarla sin razón, tomarle la mano durante clase… había hecho muchas cosas vergonzosas, bueno, si lo recordaba no estaría tan poco tan mal… solo recordaría que él había sido todo un cursi…

Pero eso no importaba, la había querido desde entonces, haber hecho todo eso si había sido vergonzoso, pero la amaba, así que ya no debía de avergonzarse.

Al fin de cuentas, que todo se haga por el amor.

* * *

_Yupi._

_Otro capitulo más arriba, solo me faltan cinco._

_¡Hola una vez más chicos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, como verán ya voy con el segundo fic, ya solo me faltan cinco…_

_Ufff_

_Bueno, Yunmoon agradece mucho a todos por los reviews para esta historia y espera que no les canse leer tanto, esta vez si que me excedí e hice quince hojas en Word, pero también espero que les guste._

_Yunmoon se despide._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	12. FINAL

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Las palabras que está en cursiva es Inner Sakura o al menos las conversaciones que tiene Sakura._

* * *

**°O Yunmoon O°**

_**Zenbu Hajimaru…**_** - Todo comenzó…**

* * *

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~FINAL~**_

_**.**_

_**Después de la muerte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::**_

* * *

Yelan no era muy aficionada a los viajes, ni a estar sentada por horas en algún vehículo, Shaoran no era muy aficionado a dejar a su Sakura sola, ni hacerla enojar el día de su cumpleaños. Sakura Kinomoto no era muy aficionada a dejar ir a Shaoran, ni enojarse el día de su propio cumpleaños.

Pero bueno, ahí estaban los dos, Yelan y Shaoran, ambos en un avión directo a Japón, Shaoran miraba de manera distraída por la ventana y Yelan leía un libro, que parecía estar en otro idioma o dialecto, Shaoran no había podido reconocer el titulo ni la procedencia, así que había decidido voltear a mirar por la ventana del avión.

-Esta vez realizaremos el tercer conjuro-.

Shaoran se impresiono mucho y volteo a ver a la mujer.

-¿Cuál?-.

-El tercero, será el definitivo-.

-¡Pero ese es el más peligroso! ¡Podríamos destruirle el alma!-.

-No sucederá, nos encargaremos que no suceda-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Destruirle el alma o que vuelva a olvidar todo? En todo caso solo tiene dos elecciones. Que la mate ella o nosotros-.

Shaoran sintió en escalofrió ante las palabras frívolas de su madre. Yelan no tuvo que preguntarle nada para saber que estaba pensando su hijo, pero debía de comprender una cosa, Sakura Haruno era una chica débil, extremadamente débil y con un alma tan sensible que sin duda destruirla era más fácil que matar una mosca. Y que dentro de ella viviera esa persona solo significaba una muerte segura para ella.

-Pero… no sería mejor si pudiéramos hablar con ella… con Jiadi-.

Yelan miro a Shaoran, si fuera tan fácil ella ya lo hubiera hecho.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se sentía mal, pero camino hacia donde Shaoran le dijo que le esperarían él y su madre. Sasuke no lo sabía, algo le dijo que Sasuke no se sentía conforme con su relación con Shaoran, ya quería volver a casa y estar con Sasuke. Cuando llego a la casa donde solían hospedarse Shaoran y Yelan, toco el timbre dos veces y Shaoran fue quien la recibió.

-¡Shaoran-kun!-.

-Sakura, vamos, pasa-.

-Gracias-.

La chica se adentro a la casa, observo todo y cuando entro a la sala observo a Yelan, su presencia era totalmente dominante, se sentía el poder de su aura, era poderosa e imponente y a la vez la relajaba, sonrió cuando se acerco a Yelan, ella también sonrió.

-Sakura, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos-.

-Gusto en verla de nuevo, Yelan-san-.

Yelan quito la sonrisa y Shaoran volteo el rostro, no quería escuchar lo que su madre le iba a decir a Sakura.

-¿Cómo estas?-.

-Estoy muy Yelan-san-.

-Bien, como veo las cosas creo que es mejor empezar lo más pronto posible, me parece buena id…-.

-¡No!-.

Yelan miro a Sakura de forma sorprendida, ella le había dicho ¿no? Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura, la chica parecía apenada pero a la vez se veía bastante firme con su decisión, Shaoran sonrió, sabía que la chica no quería olvidar a Sasuke, su subconsciente le ordenaba no olvidarlo de nuevo.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Yo, no quiero olvidar de nuevo. Olvide a alguien importante para mi en ese entonces y no se si lo recordare de nuevo, ahora no quiero olvidarlo, estoy enamorada, muy enamorada de Sasuke y quiero estar con él-.

Yelan soltó un suspiro y miro a su hijo, Shaoran le devolvió la mirada diciéndole "¿Lo entiendes?". Pero Yelan no iba a tomar la decisión de nadie, ella actuaba por su propio conocimiento.

-Lo siento Sakura, es mejor que lo entiendas, lo hago por tu bien-.

-No, yo lo siento Yelan-san, pero no voy a hacerlo, perdón, pero se que encontrare alguna manera de arreglar esto sin tener que olvidar a nadie, eso lo se-.

Yelan la miro, pero Sakura no se iba a retractar, porque realmente quería estar con Sasuke.

El sentimiento de estar mal la ataco de nuevo, coloco una mano en la coronilla de su cabeza y una punzada le provoco doblarse de dolor, Sakura se sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos y se dejo caer al suelo, grito de dolor, Yelan y Shaoran se arrodillaron a su lado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Aah!-.

Yelan se dio cuenta que para Sakura ya no habría segundas opciones, Jiadi estaba atacándola desde el fondo hasta el exterior.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que actuar-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Vamos a empezar ahora mismo, ella mori…-.

-¡No! ¡Ella no quiere eso, no podemos!-.

-¡No seguiré discutiendo lo mismo, así que obedece!-.

-Hay otra forma, me lo dijo él, Kerberos-.

-¿Otra forma?-.

-Entrar a sus sueños y atacarla directamente…-.

-Pero en ese lugar solo pueden entrar pocas personas sin afectarla de forma directa-.

-Lo sé, y también creo saber quien puede hacer eso sin dañarla-.

-¿Quién?-.

-Uchiha Sasuke-.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?-.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se sentó frente a su hermano y desvió la mirada a la ventana, Itachi tuvo que soltar un suspiro para que Sasuke volteara, el menor no dijo nada por largos minutos y luego miro de nuevo por la ventana, paso un tiempo para que volviera a mirar a su hermano.

-Voy a aceptar trabajar aquí-.

Itachi se sorprendió de sobre manera, se levanto de su silla no podía contener la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Voy a trabajar aquí, voy a aceptar mi herencia-.

Itachi dio la vuelta y miro a Sasuke, el chico frunció el ceño, ¿era realmente tan raro aceptar que él había dicho que si?

Pero era realmente raro, Sasuke se había ido de casa no solo por libertad, si no porque no quería aceptar trabajar en las empresas Uchiha, y era aceptable. Así que Itachi no sabía como debía de interpretar lo que decía su hermano menor.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?-.

-Claro que si-.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-.

Sasuke no dijo nada, Itachi realmente esperaba que le contestara. Y así lo hizo, Sasuke contesto.

-Le pediré matrimonio a Sakura, Haruno Sakura, así que veo por nuestro futuro, esto no me desagrada tanto, así que trabajare aquí hasta donde me sea conveniente-.

Itachi estaba doblemente sorprendido, pero sonrió, si que ese día Sasuke le había tomado con la guardia baja, soltó un suspiro y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?-.

-Porque cuando vuelva aquí, competiré contigo para ganarte al menos la mitad de todas las acciones, así que, prepárate, Itachi-.

Se levanto de su lugar con una sonrisa y dio la vuelta, Itachi sonrió, si que iba a ser una difícil competencia. Sasuke salió y cerró la puerta detrás de si. Si que sería una lucha difícil.

Más si su hermano menor luchaba por el amor de una chica.

-Estaré listo, Sasuke-.

.

* * *

.

Una llamada bastante extraña desde el celular de Sakura le hizo viajar a las afueras de Tokio, lo extraño no era que lo llamara, si no quien le había llamado era ese tal Shaoran. Llego a donde tenía que llegar y toco el timbre, la puerta se abrió deprisa y Shaoran le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo adentro cerrando la puerta con un fuerte empujón.

-No tengo tiempo de explicarte, pero Sakura necesita tu ayuda, o puede que muera-.

No dijo nada y pese a que detestaba que lo jalaran, lo llevo al patio trasero en donde pudo ver a Sakura sobre el césped, algo la rodeaba, una luz, frente a Sakura, una mujer de largo cabello y una aura dominante, tenía la espada del tal Shaoran clavada frente a ella y la mujer sostenía un abanico de colores rosados blancos y rojos, la mujer volteo y lo miro.

-¿Es él?-.

-Si madre-.

-Tráelo, no tenemos mucho tiempo-.

Shaoran asintió y extendió frente a Sasuke una espada.

-No digo que la vayas a ocupar, pero tómala por si acaso-.

-…-.

-Te lo explicare, Sakura lucha con sus sueños, sus sueños son controlados por Jiadi, ¿entiendes? La lucha es contra su hermana Jiadi, el problema no radica en eso, sino que Jiadi utiliza magia, es básica, pero sabe lo que hace y daña mucho a Sakura. Esta puede que sea la última vez, debemos de sacar a Jiadi de dentro de los sueños de Sakura. Ahí es donde intervienes tú. El mundo de los sueños de cada persona esta fuertemente apegado con nuestra alma, si intentamos entrar en ese mundo de Sakura podríamos destruirle el alma. Pero siendo tú su persona más importante hay una gran probabilidad de que ese mundo te reciba sin que la dañes-.

Sasuke no sabía que rayos pasaba, pero sabía que lo que veía era real. Asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

Yelan sintió que una fuerza la repelía de Sakura, apretó los dientes, estaba experimentando una gran perdida de magia.

-Esto es imposible, no puedo soportarlo más, Sakura decidió hundirse en sus sueños… No podemos hacer nada más que… confiar en él-.

Shaoran observo a Sasuke, el chico no se movía ni decía nada, era ahora o nunca.

-Estoy listo-.

Dijo Sasuke y Shaoran se sintió también listo.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tenía miedo, si, realmente tenía miedo.

Todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro, el pensamiento de estar sola le dio más temor, se abrazo ella misma y comenzó a sollozar.

Realmente había pensado que morir pero no olvidar era buen camino, pero no podía evitar estar asustada, no sabía cuando moriría y dejaría de ver a Sasuke, no quería dejarlo, también le preocupaba que si eso pasaba Sasuke también estaría solo.

Probablemente lo mejor era olvidar y seguir evitando a ella, le tenía miedo.

"_-¿Realmente eso es lo mejor, olvidar?-."_

Se sorprendió y miro a su alrededor, esa voz la conocía.

_-¿Inner?-._

"_-¿No luchar es realmente lo mejor?-."_

_-Pero… tengo miedo, estoy asustada-._

"_-¿Crees que dejando todo así como así lograras vivir tranquila? ¿Crees que todo acabara?-."_

_-No… no lo se-._

"_-Debes de pelear… contra ella-."_

_-Pero…-._

"_-No temas, esta vez estaré contigo, lucharemos juntas por tu vida-."_

_-Inner…-._

"_-Probablemente después me olvides, pero yo soy una parte de ti, así que siempre estaré ahí, por ti y para ti, así que luchemos-."_

_-Si, luchemos-._

Fue como si el miedo se borrara de su mente, dejo de pensar en todo y centro su mente en si misma, esta vez no lo hacía por nadie, lo hacía por ella, solo ella y nadie más, quería ser feliz con Sasuke, terminar la escuela, conocer de nuevo a sus padres y a sus amigos, estar con Shaoran y conocer a su linda novia Sakura Kinomoto, y quería hacer muchas cosas más, lo cierto era que estaba un poco asustada, pero esta vez luchaba por ella y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de recuperar su vida.

Todo lo que fuera.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Sasuke paso la barrera sintió frió, todo lo que podía ver eran columnas de hilo y un lago congelado bajo sus pies, no sabía utilizar una espada, pero esa arma parecía conocerlo y él sentía que conocía esa arma, así que sentía que si la llegaba a utilizar sabría como hacerlo.

Shaoran le había dicho que lo primero que tendría que hacer sería encontrar a Jiadi, era probable que la encontrara en el agua, pero no podía verla ni nada. El frió pareció aumentar considerablemente y se dio cuenta que comenzaba a ver su aliento, miro a los alrededores al sentirse observado.

Alguien lo estaba vigilando.

Se quedo quieto, miro al frente y sintió que algo se dirigía a su lado a gran velocidad, retrocedió un paso y un pedazo de cristal se clavo en el suelo, miro arriba y la observo por primera vez.

-¿Jiadi Haruno?-.

La chica bajo lentamente y lo observo.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero sabían que sus preguntas eran afirmaciones.

-Vale, no me respondas, pero te digo que te vayas, este mundo de sueños no es tuyo-.

-Tampoco tuyo-.

-Yo voy a destruirlo, así que lo tome como mío-.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que el hielo bajo sus pies se quebraba.

-Puedes irte ahora, o morir en este mundo de sueños-.

-La que deba irse eres tú-.

Jiadi retrocedió dos pasos y el suelo se quebró aún más, Sasuke no se movió.

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio, me casare con Sakura-.

La chica pareció conmocionarse y retrocedió dos pasos más, el hielo comenzaba a sentirse inestable, como ella, Jiadi parecía haber quedado inestable después de eso.

-Nos casaremos y probablemente tengamos hijos, la amare, incluso más que ahora-.

El hielo estaba comenzando a derretirse, se iba a hundir si ella continuaba haciendo lo que se que hiciera.

-Y yo, jamás, la dejare sola-.

-¡Basta!-.

El hielo se destruyo y no pudo sostener con nada.

-¡El problema no fue que ella se quedara sola! ¡Era yo!-.

La escucho gritar mientras se hundía, nado hacia arriba pero sintió que era jalado hacia abajo, no iba a poder seguir aguantando la respiración.

-¡Respira Sasuke-kun, recuerda que esto solo es un sueño!-.

Sasuke sintió la mano de alguien y cuando volteo se encontró con Sakura, ella le sonrió y Sasuke asintió, nado hacia arriba y logro salir del agua.

Jiadi los observo a los dos y la cara de molestia que puso fue tal que el agua en donde estaban comenzó a moverse de forma feroz, una tormenta salió de la nada.

-Se que es mi hermana, me lo ha dicho todo-.

Sasuke la miro y Sakura le sonrió.

-Vale, me duele que no me lo hayan dicho, pero lo acepto, deben tener una razón-.

-¿Vas a enfrentarla?-.

-Claro, claro. Todo mi "yo" esta listo para esto, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, Sasuke-.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces hagámoslo-.

-Sí-.

.

* * *

.

Realmente la había querido mucho, cuando supo que iba a tener una hermana realmente se sintió feliz.

Pero la voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que esa nueva hermana iba a ser su perdición, le dijo que le robaría a sus padres y también su magia, se asusto mucho y le creyó a esa voz que le dijo que tenía que matar a su hermana.

Pero no lo logro, no pudo matarla.

Porque no quería ver a sus padres sufrir.

-Pero ellos sufren, porque tú te fuiste-.

Sorprendida volteo rápidamente.

-Nuestros padres han hecho todo lo que han podido para despertarte, pero no despiertas porque estas aquí, en mis sueños. ¿No sería mejor volver a tu propio cuerpo?-.

-…-.

-Si vuelves veras de nuevo a nuestros padres, ¿no te sientes sola por no verlos?-.

-¡Cállate!-.

-Yo… olvide a una persona especial y eso me hace muy triste. Pero tú no los has olvidado y además no puedes verlos, debes sentir realmente mal, hermana-.

-Basta…-.

De repente Sakura fue encerrada por una burbuja de agua, Sasuke lo sabía, era su turno.

-No lo entienden… Si me voy de aquí no podre controlar este poder… es doloroso…-.

-Puedes estar con la madre de Shaoran Li, desconozco su nombre, pero se que utiliza la magia, una muy similar a la tuya, ella podría enseñarte eso que tu no sabes, Jiadi-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si lo que temes es lastimar a alguien podrías practicar. En primer lugar no debiste encerrarte en este lugar que no te pertenece, ¿no es mejor seguir tu propia vida?-.

-Y-yo…-.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, ella lo estaba hiriendo, debía de terminar todo antes que de verdad muriera en ese sueño, volteo para mirar como estaba Sakura y noto entonces que ella estaba inconsciente, debía de hacerlo ya, o realmente los dos morirían.

-¿No amabas a tu hermana?-.

-Eso…-.

-Moriremos si no haces nada, todo esta en tus manos, Jiadi, si realmente quieres una segunda oportunidad has algo… ahora-.

-Yo… realmente quería tener una hermana, pero la magia hablo por mi y… dijo que debía de matarla… temo lastimarla más ahí afuera que aquí adentro, sus sueños me limitan, en el exterior podría lastimarla, no solo a ella, también a mis padres… Tener magia da mucho miedo, pensé que sería divertido, pero realmente estoy asustada, no se que debería hacer-.

Todo comenzó a destruirse, Jiadi dijo algo que solo Sasuke fue capaz de escuchar, la chica sonrió y después todo a su alrededor se destruyo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Eso era algo que solo Sasuke sabía.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke entro por la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con la encargada de hacer sufrir a Sakura, Jiadi se veía pálida, no era tan guapa como en el sueño, pero a la vez se veía preciosa, tenía un largo cabello rubio y sus ojos lo miraban con detenimiento, ella sonrió. Todavía podía recordar que hace poco esa chica había salido de un como después de casi veinte años.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

-Recuperándose en Hong Kong, después de que todo termino… ella lo olvido todo-.

-… Lo lamento, creo que me he equivocado-.

-No fue culpa tuya, según Yelan-san, ella misma decidió olvidar todo-.

Jiadi lo miro fijamente recostada en la cama de su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso de pie, Sasuke era más alto que ella.

-Vale, puede que haya decidido limpiar su mundo de sueños, puede que te recuerde en cualquier momento… Voy a preguntarte… ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que despertara después de verte en ese sueño?-.

-Dos semanas-.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuántos años se supone que tengo?-.

-Creo que veintiséis… Tienes la edad de mi hermano-.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Sasuke tiene un hermano!-.

-Sí, lo tengo-.

Jiadi camino unos pocos pasos.

-¿Iras a Japón? ¿Por lo de tu magia?-.

-… Ya no es necesario… le he perdido toda-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Mientras me iba de su mundo de sueño he utilizado toda mi magia para destruir todo lo que hice y reconstruir todo lo que destruí, le di mi magia a su mundo de sueño para que volviera a la normalidad. Así que toda la magia se fue, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella-.

-Pensé que te gustaba tu magia-.

-Me gustaba, pero prefiero utilizarla de esa forma, la perdí toda y me siento extraña, me siento cansada, pero también siento que es lo mejor que pude hacer… ¿No crees?-.

-Si, creo que eso fue lo correcto-.

Jiadi se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo miro a Sasuke y estiro los brazos, en cada momento parecía como si ese chico quisiera llorar, se sintió muy culpable y las ganas de ayudarlo se volvieron grandes, probablemente no era Sakura y jamás podría sustituirla, pero podía darle un lugar en el que llorar.

Sasuke se acercó y cayó de rodillas frente a ella, dejo caer la cabeza en las rodillas de la rubia y cerró los ojos, no sabía si lloraba o no, pero en algún momento la chica sintió las rodillas húmedas y sonrió de lado.

-Vale, ella va a volver, siempre la enamoraste y se que lo lograras otra vez… Eres fuerte Sasuke Uchiha, yo lo sé, yo viví todo con ella, ella te ama solo a ti y a nadie más… lo sé-.

-No me consueles…-.

-Pero si lloras, ¿no es lo que debería hacer?-.

-¿Quién llora? Estúpida-.

-Vale, perdona-.

Pero realmente, realmente dolía perderla otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Mierda, lo mejor era no haberla presentado a su hermano, fue su error, lo aceptaba.

-¡Sasuke!-.

Ya iba de nuevo con sus gritos, iba a golpearla, aunque fuera una mujer, aunque fuera la prometida de su hermano.

-Jiadi-.

-Humm… No digas mi nombre con esa cara, pareciera como si no quisieras que estuviera aquí-.

-No quiero que estas aquí-.

Jiadi frunció el ceño. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-No hagas eso, ya tienes como cuarenta-.

-¡Cállate tarado! Tengo veintisiete y no me da pena decirlo-.

-Claro, claro, ya vete-.

Pero Jiadi sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabes algo? Iba a traerte noticias de Sakura, pero mejor ya no te digo nada-.

Sasuke volteo a mirarla, Jiadi se mordió los labios, era débil ante la mirada de cachorro que ponía ese chico, tenía que ver con que lo había lastimado.

-¿Noticias?-.

-Sakura vuelve hoy a Japón-.

Sasuke se levanto.

-¿A que aeropuerto?-.

-Pues, es probable que ya estén en la ciudad, llegaban en la mañana… No te lo he avisado tarde, a mi me lo dijeron hace poco-.

Se sentó y Jiadi se sentó igual.

Se veía indeciso.

-Hace poco te levantaste y casi querías correr a ella y ahora que te sientas parece que vacilas, ¿esta eso bien?-.

-Puede que me haya olvidado para siempre…-.

-Pero puede que no-.

-No me ha llamado en todo el año que no nos hemos visto-.

-Puede que no te recordara antes y que vuelve porque te ha recordado ahora-.

-No lo sé-.

-Y no lo sabrás hasta que la veas-.

Sasuke miro a Jiadi y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Cambiamos mucho, ¿verdad?-.

-Creo-.

-Probablemente si no hubiera conocido a Itachi me habría enamorado de ti-.

-Pero lo conociste…-.

-Si, y eso me hace muy feliz-.

Alguien toco la puerta desde el exterior y Sasuke dijo un adelante sabiendo que se trataba de su secretaria, ella entro vacilante.

-Alguien le busca, no me ha dicho su nombre, pero dijo que es importante-.

Jiadi se levanto de su lugar.

-Me voy a ver a Itachi, nos vemos después, Sasuke-.

Sasuke no le dijo nada y ella salió por la puerta de la sala de juntas que conectaba a la oficina de su hermano, volvió la vista a su secretaria. No quería recibir visitas, pero había ocasiones en las que las visitas resultaban ser de personas importantes.

-Hazlo pasar-.

-En un momento-.

Ella salió cerrando la puerta y Sasuke miro fijamente la puerta, si veía que no era importante le diría que estaba ocupado y no mentía del todo.

-Permiso-.

Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y la observo. Su largo y ondulado cabello ya no era el mismo, le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, sus ojos seguían siendo profundos y su sonrisa era más calida.

Parecía la misma pero a la vez se veía diferente.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Haruno y…-.

No podía ser posible.

-… Quiero ser tu prometida…-.

Ella se irguió y lo miro a los ojos.

-… Sasuke-kun-.

Sasuke no tardo nada en darle la vuelta al escritorio y abrazarla, Sakura le devolvió el brazo y sonrió mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.

-Sasuke-kun… perdón, lo siento tanto. Lo recordé todo, desde la educación elemental hasta lo de hace un año, te lastime tanto, perdóname por favor perdóname-.

-Sakura…-.

-No volveré a olvidarte, cuidare tu recuerdo con mi vida, te amare siempre, Sasuke-kun te amo-.

Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas ser mi prometida?-.

Ella sonrió, sincera, tierna, era perfecta, ella le acarició el rostro y él se sintió avergonzado, ella soltó una risita boba y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Claro, claro que si, yo quiero ser tu prometida… porque te amo desde que todo comenzó… realmente te amo-.

Y cuando un día empezó.

Otro día llego a su fin.

* * *

**:**

**::**

**.**

***~FIN~***

**.**

**::**

**:**

* * *

_Años sin poder escribir este capitulo… ¡Y solo era el final!_

_Me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes de eso._

_No doy escusas porque es noche y me pase días pensando en este capitulo final, estoy realmente cansada y tengo sueño, sin contar que tengo clases temprano._

_En el siguiente y ultimo capitulo –el epilogo- diré todo sobre mis fics, mientras les dejo este capitulo final._

_Por cierto, he leído in review que me ha gustado mucho, si, yo también me di cuenta que cambie mucho mi forma de escribir, así que si se interesan en mis obras se darán cuenta que las ultimas son totalmente distintas de las primeras, la verdad me da algo de pena leer las primeras._

_Sin más que decir, solo le pido que disfruten este capitulo._


End file.
